The Spirit Servant
by Farenheit July
Summary: Naruto membahayakan dirinya hanya untuk mendapatkan seorang spirit yang bisa membantu nya menyelamatkan pamannya Iruka. Siapa sangka jika spirit itu memiliki hasrat padanya dan ingin menjadikan nya Mate. Yaoi,rape,Multichap,beast story. SasuNaru, COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1 : The Spirit

**The Spirit Servant**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

The Spirit Servant © Farenheit July

**Rate**: M

**Pairing**: SasuNaru, yang lain nyusul sesuai berjalannya alur.

**Genre**: Supranatural,romance.

**Warning**: Typos, AU, YAOI, dll.

A/N:

_/bahasa antar spirit/_

_/Telepati/_

"berbicara langsung"

'Pikiran'

* * *

Chap1 :** The Spirit**

* * *

Tujuh belas tahun, Uzumaki Naruto berjalan menyusuri kota tua yang kosong dan tidak berpenghuni—_menurut legenda_. Memegang sebuah pisau kecil ditangan kanannya sembari mulai memasuki gerbang kota yang terlihat rusak dan berkarat. Pemuda itu baru saja sampai dikota ini setelah kabur dari desa nya dan nekat mencari keberadaan sosok yang diceritakan dalam banyak legenda. _Spirit_

Pemuda itu mengenakan kaus lengan pendek berwarna putih gading dan celana berwarna biru tua selutut. Ia juga mengenakan sepatu berwarna hitam. Dibelakang tubuhnya ia menggendong ransel yang berisi makanan serta obat-obatan yang sekira nya ia butuh kan selama perjalanan untuk sampai pada kota ini. Butuh waktu sehari penuh berjalan untuk sampai dikota ini.

**_Hitori._**

Papan nama kota yang tersengger disamping gerbang.

'_Hitori'_ Naruto bergumam pada pikirannya. Melangkah memasuki kota berpikir bagaimana keadaan kota ini dulu sebelum ditinggalkan. Terlihat bangunan tua yang besar dan berlumut. Angin dingin yang entah dari mana datang nya mulai bertiup dan mengusik bulu kuduk Naruto untuk berdiri. Mengelus pelan belakang lehernya Naruto melanjutkan berjalan. Menggengam kuat pisau kecilnya, bersiaga jika nanti ada serangan mendadak.

Naruto berkeliling kota tua mencari jejak _sesuatu _yang ia harapkan muncul.

Sejam berlalu. Naruto mulai lelah melangkah. Ia memutuskan untuk menuju sebuah rumah tua yang masih berdiri kokoh walau pondasi nya terbuat dari kayu. Melirik sekitar kemudian memasuki rumah. Mata Naruto membesar tidak percaya ketika rumah tua yang bah rumah hantu itu didalam nya ternyata tertata rapih. Seolah berpenghuni. Dindingnya bercat putih dengan beberapa hiasan dinding seperti kepala hewan dan pedang. Naruto meneliti rumah itu tanpa sadar jika ia sedang diperhatikan dari balik bayangan.

Naruto terlalu lelah untuk menjelajah, ia memutuskan untuk duduk pada lantai kayu yang terlihat amat bersih. Membuka tas nya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berisi sandwich. Naruto memakan sandwichnya dengan tenang sambil terus melirik sekitar mewaspadai jika saja ada sesuatu yang datang menyerang.

.

.

* * *

Sebuah sosok yang tengah tertidur dikamar sebuah rumah tua dari kayu terbangun ketika sebuah bola bulu kecil menyentuh lehernya. Bola bulu terus mengusik sang sosok. Bergerak dari samping ke samping hanya untuk membangunkan sosok itu.

Sosok itu mengeram kesal. Ia terpaksa membuka mata nya. menampakan sebuah mata tajam beriris merah dengan tiga tanda koma yang saling melingkar. Tangan pucat sosok itu menangkap bola bulu yang terus menggangu tidurnya. Menangkap sang bola bulu dalam kepalan nya. lalu melemparkan nya kedinding kayu. Menimbulkan suara bedebum kecil kemudian disusul ringisan.

Bola bulu yang terlempar jatuh kelantai kayu. Dan mulai kembali berjalan menuju sosok. Sosok itu memberi deathglare nya.

_/Tuan diluar ada manusia/_

Sosok itu terdiam mendengar penjelasan bola bulu yang kemudian memiliki sebuah mata. Sang sosok hanya diam memberi deathglare kembali. Bola bulu yang bermata itu bergetar takut mendapati tatapan tajam dari tuannya. Sang sosok lalu menghela nafas dan berjalan mendekati dinding dimana terdapat bayangan dari sebuah lemari besar. Langkah sosok itu pelan dan tiba-tiba menghilang ketika kaki nya menapak pada bayangan lemari.

Sosok itu menatap dalam dunia bayangan kepada sosok berambut pirang cerah yang hendak memasuki _rumahnya_.

Mata merah nya bersinar terang dalam gelap. Meneliti tiap gerakan dari pemuda bertubuh kecil yang tengah memasuki _rumahnya _dengan ragu. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menarik perhatian dari sang sosok. Rambut pirang cerahnya bergerak sesuai dengan gerakan kepala sang pemuda yang tengah meneliti seisi ruangan.

Sang sosok terus menatap pendatang yang memasuki wilayahnya, tanpa sadar sang sosok menjilat bibirnya sambil terus mengamati gerakan sang pemuda.

_/Dia sempurna/_ sosok itu bergumam dalam bayangan sambil terus menatap pemuda yang kini tengah memakan roti isi.

_/Kuro/_ sang sosok berkata pelan kemudian muncullah bola bulu bermata satu yang tadi mengusik tidur sang sosok.

_/Ya,tuan?/_ sang bola bulu muncul. Bergerak menggelinding dikaki tuannya.

_/Bawa pemuda itu kepadaku/_ Sang sosok menyeringai kecil,menampilkan taring nya yang lebih panjang dari manusia normal.

_/Baik tuan/ _

Bola bulu bermata yang diberi nama Kuro pun menghilang dalam gelap.

Sang sosok terus menyeringai. Mata merah nya makin berpendar dalam gelap.

.

.

* * *

Setelah selesai dengan roti isi nya Naruto lekas membereskan barang-barangnya yang sedikit berserakan. Naruto menatap kearah jendela yang menampakan awan berwarna ke_-orange_-an menandakan sudah sore dan akan berubah menjadi gelap.

"Ternyata benar spirit itu tidak pernah ada." Gumam Naruto sambil membereskan kembali barangnya.

**TEP**

Naruto membeku. Gerakan tangannya terdiam ketika ia merasa ada sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh belakang lehernya. Rasa takut menghampiri Naruto ketika sesuatu yang lembut itu kembali menyentuhnya.

Naruto bergetar ketika pikirannya melayang pada sebuah film horor yang ia pernah tonton dirumah. Naruto sangat benci hantu dan kini otaknya dengan tidak bersahabat menampilkan _flash-flash_ dari potongan film horor. Naruto menutup mata nya kuat-kuat dan tangannya yang bergetar mencari-cari dimana letak pisau kecil yang ia pegang saat memasuki rumah ini. Namun ia tidak menemukan nya.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Naruto memutar leher nya ingin mengetahui apa yang terlihat. Setelahnya perlahan Naruto membuka mata nya. sesaat Naruto membeku bahkan nafas Naruto terhenti sesaat. Tepat didepan mata nya terdapat mata besar dan hanya satu sedang menatapnya.

Kedua nya saling menatap sampai berkedip beberapa kali lalu Naruto tersadar.

"Uwaaaaaaaa!"

_/Aaaaaaaaaah!/_

Naruto berteriak keras dan langsung membalik tubuh nya bersiap lari begitu pula sosok bola bulu bermata satu yang juga berteriak keras ketakutan ketika tiba-tiba saja Naruto berteriak.

Naruto panik hingga ia tanpa sadar tersandung ransel nya sendiri dan mengakibatkan ia terjatuh dengan kepala membentur keras lantai kayu. Bola bulu pun menggelinding dan bergetar takut karena jeritan Naruto hingga ia kembali kedalam bayangan dan menuju tuannya.

Naruto merasakan cairan hangat menetes menuruni wajah nya. kepala nya terasa berdenyut. Naruto meringis sakit.

**TAP**

Naruto yang sebentar lagi jatuh pingsan karena shock dan sakit sempat melihat sebuah kaki tanpa alas melangkah mendekati nya. perlahan kepala Naruto terangkat. Melihat samar kearah sosok yang berdiri menjulang didepannya. Sosok itu begitu putih bagai salju. Naruto tidak dapat melihat jelas wajahnya karena kesadarannya yang menipis.

Dan akhirnya Naruto terjatuh pingsan.

.

.

* * *

Sang sosok melihat bagaimana sang pemuda memejamkan mata nya takut dan hal itu membuat sang sosok tertawa kecil melihat betapa lucu nya wajah sang pemuda. Apalagi ketika sang pemuda berteriak keras ketika melihat Kuro. Sang sosok langsung membekap mulut nya sendiri menahan tawa melihat betapa lucu nya sosok yang baru datang kerumahnya.

Namun tawa itu menghilang ketika ia melihat sang pemuda tersungkur dengan bunyi bedebam yang keras. Rasa khawatir muncul pada sang sosok.

_/Tuan!Tuan!Dia menjerit!Dia menjerit!/ _

Sang sosok menatap Kuro yang menggelinding tidak tentu arah sambil terus berteriak 'dia menjerit'. Sang sosok kemudian menendang Kuro.

_/Berisik!/_

Sang sosok kemudian keluar dari bayangan dan melangkah mendekati manusia yang terkapar. Mata merahnya menatap kepada pemuda yang terlihat akan kehilangan kesadarannya. Dan benar saja pemuda itu jatuh pingsan.

Sang sosok menundukan diri nya dan menaruh tangan nya diantara leher dan kaki sang pemuda. Mengangkatnya dalam bridal style.

Sang sosok meneliti lebih jelas sosok dalam pelukannya.

Ternyata dilihat lebih dekat pemuda itu terlihat manis. Kulit nya berwarna tan dan tiga garis tipis menghiasi wajahnya, bibir nya terlihat indah dan menggoda.

Sang sosok menyeringai.

.

.

* * *

~~~- 2 jam berlalu -~~~

Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyusuri wajahnya. Ia menggeliat tidak nyaman. Menggerakan tubuh nya kesamping untuk menjauhi sesuatu yang basah itu.

Sang sosok pun tersenyum kecil melihat Naruto menggeliat tidak nyaman karena ia yang menjilati pipi Naruto. Sang sosok menarik Naruto menghadap wajahnya kembali dan mulai menjilati bagian pelipis Naruto yang terdapat darah kering.

Naruto merasa kesal karena tidur nya terganggu. Ia menggerakan tangan nya secara tidak sadar untuk mengusir apapun itu yang membasahi wajah nya. Naruto merasakan tangannya mengenai sesuatu yang lembut dan dingin.

Perlahan Naruto membuka mata nya. Tersadar mendapati manusia lain disampingnya.

Mata Naruto membesar kaget ketika ia melihat sepasang mata berwarna merah dengan tiga koma yang saling melingkar menatapnya intens. Dan Naruto baru saja sadar jika tangan nya berada di pipi pemuda yang tidak ia ketahui. Naruto hendak menarik kembali tangan nya namun pemuda itu mencengkram pergelangan tangan nya dan memaksa agar tangan Naruto tetap berada dipipinya.

Naruto bergetar takut ketika ia sadar jika ia berada dipelukan sang pemuda. Dan kini ia berada pada sebuah ruangan yang tidak ia kenali bahkan Naruto sangat yakin jika dirinya berada diatas sebuah tempat tidur bersama pemuda yang tidak ia ketahui.

Tangan kanan pemuda itu memeluk pinggangnya erat. Punggung Naruto bertemu dengan dada sang pemuda yang terlapis kain namun masih bisa dirasakan betapa kekarnya dada yang terbentuk sempurna. Dan kepala Naruto bersender pada pundak sang pemuda.

"Le-lepaskan." Naruto berusaha menarik kembali tangannya. Namun sang pemuda tetap mencengkram agar tangan Naruto tidak berpindah.

Naruto berusaha menggerakan tubuhnya namun hal itu menyebabkan kepala nya berdenyut sakit. Tanpa sadar Naruto meringis.

"Diam atau kau akan semakin menyakiti dirimu sendiri." pemuda itu berkata pelan didekat telinga Naruto membuat sang pirang memerah sesaat mengetahui betapa dekatnya mereka.

Naruto menyerah menggerakan tubuhnya dan ia mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisi mereka apalagi Naruto tidak tahu siapa pemuda yang mendekapnya ini.

"K-kau...spirit?" Naruto berbisik pada kata spirit. Dengan ragu Naruto menatap mata merah pemuda yang memeluknya. Pemuda itu menyeringai menampilkan taring nya. Naruto meneguk ludahnya, tanpa dijawab pun Naruto tahu jika pemuda ini adalah spirit. Mata merah dengan tiga koma saling melingkar,kulit pucat dan dingin,bibir semerah darah, dan taring cukup membuat Naruto yakin.

Sang Spirit memeluk Naruto semakin erat membuat Naruto bergetar takut jika saja sang Spirit akan melukainya.

Spirit adalah makhluk legenda yang terkenal diseluruh dunia. Mereka terkenal sebagai makhluk kuat dan berada pada dunia yang berbeda dari manusia. Mereka sangat kuat hingga banyak orang sampai saat ini mencari jejak mereka untuk dijadikan prajurit bayangan,dimana sang spirit akan selalu menjaga tuannya sampai ia mati. Spirit sendiri merupakan makhluk nyaris immortal karena mereka memeliki waktu hidup yang panjang namun mereka tetap saja bisa mati. Menurut cerita Spirit benci diperbudak dan mereka membenci manusia. Mereka akan menyiksa dan membunuh manusia yang menurut mereka mengganggu.

Karena itu Naruto bergetar takut didekapan sang Spirit. Jika saja tiba-tiba sang spirit menyerang nya serta membunuhnya.

Sang sosok sadar jika Naruto takut kepadanya. Perlahan sang Spirit melonggarkan dekapannya.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Naruto membeku sesaat. Mata nya membelalak tidak percaya. Ia sudah sering mendengar cerita yang beredar didesa nya mengenai orang-orang yang berburu Spirit kemudian pulang dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan. Antara mati atau kehilangan sebagian dari tubuh mereka.

"Ta-tapi aku mencarimu.. Un-untuk menjadikanmu milikku." Naruto berucap pelan. Ia menutup matanya takut. Ia berharap jika Spirit didepannya ini tidak membunuhnya.

Naruto merasakan sebuah tangan dingin menyentuh pipinya. Mengelus perlahan dengan ibu jarinya.

Naruto dengan takut membuka matanya. Merah darah menatap biru langit mencari kebenaran dari kata-kata yang baru diucap.

Sang Spirit menghela nafas.

"Setidaknya kau jujur."

Naruto terdiam mendengar penuturan sang spirit.

Kemudian Naruto bergedik ngeri ketika sebuah seringai lebar menghiasi wajah tampan sang spirit. Sang spirit kemudian menjatuhkan Naruto diatas tempat tidur dan menahan kedua tangan Naruto diatas kepala.

Sang Spirit langsung mencium Naruto dibibir membuat sang pirang terdiam membeku. Lidah sang Spirit menyentuh bibir bawah Naruto meminta izin untuk memasuki mulut Naruto namun Naruto menolak dan menutup bibirnya rapat. Mata Naruto terpejam kuat.

Mendapat penolakan sang Spirit menyudahi ciumannya.

"Namamu?" Tanya Spirit itu sambil menatap Naruto yang tengah mencari nafasnya.

Naruto terdiam tidak berniat berbicara.

"Namamu?" sang spirit bertanya kembali dan Naruto tetap diam bahkan kembali menutup mata nya takut.

_/Kuro/_ sang spirit memanggil bola bulu dari bayangan. Kemudian muncullah Kuro, seperti mengerti keinginan tuannya Kuro segera merubah bentuk tubuhnya. Kini ukuran tubuh Kuro sangat besar dengan diameter sekitar satu meter dan Kuro membuka mulut nya lebar menampilkan taring besar dan tajam.

Sang Spirit menjilati kelopak mata Naruto menyuruh sang pirang untuk membuka matanya. Naruto membuka mata nya.

"Aku tidak suka jika ada yang tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku... Apa kau ingin menjadi santapan makan malam untuk dia?" sang spirit memaksa kepala Naruto untuk menghadap kearah Kuro. Naruto semakin bergetar takut dan perlahan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bagus" sang spirit menjilati pipi Naruto.

"Namaku Sasuke, namamu?"

"U-U-Uzumaki Na-Naruto" Ucap Naruto sambil sebisa mungkin meredam ketakutannya.

/_Kembalilah Kuro/_ Sasuke berbicara dengan bahasa yang tidak Naruto mengerti. Kemudian Kuro menghilang dalam gelap.

"Jadi Naruto,kenapa kamu datang ketempat kami? Apa kau ingin mengantarkan nyawamu?"

Naruto terdiam ia baru ingat tujuan ia kemari. Ia sudah tidak memiliki waktu.

"A-aku datang untuk menjadikanmu spiritku." Naruto berkata pelan tidak ingin membuat Sasuke marah.

Sasuke menyeringai membuat Naruto semakin ketakutan. Sasuke mengeratkan cengkraman nya pada pergelangan tangan Naruto kemudian menyatukan kedua tangan Naruto dan ia mencengkram erat dengan tangan kirinya. Naruto meringis merasakan betapa kuatnya cengkraman Sasuke. Kini selain kepala nya yang berdenyut sakit tapi juga tangan nya yang ia yakini akan memerah.

Tangan kanan Sasuke menyusup kedalam baju yang Naruto kenakan.

"Kau tahu," Sasuke berkata pelan memutarkan telunjuk jari nya pada perut Naruto. ",Kami benci diperbudak!" dengan teriakan Sasuke mencengkram perut Naruto hingga Naruto menjerit keras.

Naruto menangis pelan merasakan betapa keras cengkraman Sasuke.

"Ma-maaf" Naruto mengucap maaf sambil menangis pelan. Ia sungguh takut sekarang dan menyesali kedatangan nya ketempat ini.

Sasuke menatap datar kearah pemuda dibawah tubuhnya. Tubuh pemuda itu bergetar, wajah nya memerah karena tangis. Sasuke tahu jika ia terlalu menggunakan kekuatan nya pada manusia yang menarik perhatiannya ini. Sedikit merasa bersalah, Sasuke mengelus pelan perut Naruto.

Ia tahu jika tidak seharusnya dia berbuat kasar tapi ini tradisi didunia Spirit. Menakuti manusia hanya untuk mengetahui seberapa besar mental manusia itu mampu bertahan sebelum ia dipilih menjadi tuan dari seorang spirit.

Naruto berusaha meredam tangis nya karena kepala nya mulai berdenyut sakit. Ia merasakan tangan dingin Sasuke menyentuh lembut pada perutnya yang memerah karena diremas.

"Ma-maaf Sasuke..Maaf" Naruto kembali mengucap maaf. Ia takut jika ia disakiti kembali.

Sasuke berhenti mengelus perut Naruto dan mulai beralih kekepala Naruto. Memijat pelan pelipis Naruto. Sasuke tahu jika Naruto pasti masih merasa sakit dibagian kepala. Dicium nya dahi Naruto lembut sebagai permohonan maaf.

Sasuke mulai mencium aroma harum darah. Ia mendekati leher Naruto, membuat Naruto bergedik ngeri melihat taring Sasuke begitu dekat dengan kulit lehernya.

Sasuke menjilat leher Naruto.

Tangan Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya dan membaringkan Naruto agar lebih rileks.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto ketakutan ketika tangan Sasuke yang tadi mencengkram tangannya kini bergerak memasuki baju nya dan mengelus salah satu nipple Naruto.

Sasuke tidak merespon pertanyaan Naruto dan sibuk menghirup aroma darah yang terus menguar. Sebelumnya Sasuke membawa Naruto yang berdarah dan mengobati luka Naruto dengan menjilati luka nya sekaligus mencoba darah Naruto yang diluar dugaan sangat manis bagi Sasuke. Seperti wine berkualitas tinggi.

"Sas-Sasuke" Naruto mencoba memanggil Sasuke.

Naruto merasakan salah satu taring Sasuke mencapai kulit lehernya. Ia ketakutan hingga ia menendang Sasuke jauh. Takut dan histeris membuat Naruto mengenakan seluruh tenaga nya hanya untuk menjatuhkan Sasuke dari tempat tidur. Naruto bernafas cepat dan berat menahan denyutan sakit kepalanya.

Sasuke mendesis keras membuat Naruto takut dan menjauh kan dirinya dari Sasuke. Mata merah Sasuke semakin bersinar terang. Dibagian bawah mata Sasuke mulai menghitam dan kuku Sasuke memanjang.

Sasuke melompat menerjang Naruto dan dengan cepat Naruto melompat menuruni tempat tidur.

Seketika kepala Naruto terasa semakin berdenyut sakit. Tapi Naruto tahu jika ia berhenti sekarang maka ia akan mati ditangan Sasuke jadi ia memutuskan untuk menghiraukan rasa sakitnya. Naruto berlari sambil memegang kepala nya. Berusaha mencapai pintu dan keluar hidup-hidup.

Naruto berusaha menggapai kenop pintu namun terlambat karena Sasuke dibelakang nya menahan pintu itu terbuka.

Sasuke menarik bahu Naruto dan melemparnya kedinding membuat pemuda pirang itu menjerit kesakitan ketika punggung nya menghantam kayu dinding. Naruto meringis.

Naruto tahu jika ia tidak seharusnya mencari spirit dan berhasrat untuk menjadikan spirit itu miliknya. Dan kini ia harus bertahan melawan spirit. Kesalahan yang fatal.

"To-tolong..siapapun TOLONG!" Naruto menjerit ketika Sasuke mencekiknya dan membenturkan tubuhnya kedinding dibelakang tubuhnya. Punggung Naruto terasa panas dan perih. Naruto menangis kembali.

Mata merah Sasuke memancarkan nafsu dan haus. Naruto semakin kesakitan ketika Sasuke mencengkramnya kuat. Naruto merasakan air mata nya jatuh.

_/Tenanglah/_

Naruto merasa mendengar suara didalam kepalanya. Ia jadi semakin takut.

_/Tuan Sasuke tidak akan semakin kasar jika anda membiarkan nya meminum darah anda/_

Suara itu kembali muncul. Naruto melihat dibelakang tubuh Sasuke,dikegelapan terlihat monster yang tadi menakuti nya namun dalam ukuran kecil.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala nya kuat. Takut mempercayai kata-kata monster kecil itu. Naruto meronta keras membuat Sasuke semakin mencengkram kuat dan mendesis. Seketika Naruto terkejut mendengar desisan Sasuke,rasa takut menghampirinya kembali bahkan lebih parah membuat tubuh Naruto bergetar.

_/Biarkan tuan Sasuke meminum darah anda dengan begitu tuan Sasuke akan menjadi spirit anda. Percayalah/_

Naruto berdebat dengan hatinya kemudian ia menyerah memberontak. Kedua tangannya menyentuh pundak Sasuke dengan tangan nya yang terus bergetar takut. Ia melihat monster bulat itu menghilang dikegelapan.

"Sa-Sasuke tenanglah" ucap Naruto pelan. Ia mengelus pundak Sasuke lembut sambil menahan Sakit dari cengkraman Sasuke dilehernya. Perlahan Naruto menggapai leher Sasuke walau sulit karena Sasuke masih terus mencengkram lehernya. Mengelus leher dingin itu lembut. Naruto harus mencari cara agar Sasuke kembali tenang dan tidak menyakitinya lebih dari ini. Dan sepertinya cara Naruto berhasil.

Sasuke melonggarkan cengkramannya dan beralih mencengkram pundak Naruto.

Naruto menarik leher Sasuke mendekat. Naruto menengok kesamping membiarkan leher nya terbuka lebar untuk menjadi santapan Sasuke.

Naruto menutup matanya takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Naruto mengalungkan tangannya dileher Sasuke. Yakin tidak yakin Naruto harus menyerahkan dirinya kepada sang spirit agar spirit itu mempercayai nya.

_\\Sssh ssh tenanglah Naruto\\ _

Naruto membuka matanya ketika suara Sasuke sampai pada pikirannya. Ia menengok kearah Sasuke yang tengah menjilati lehernya. Ia sedikitnya melihat sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik dan membentuk senyuman. Naruto merasa lebih tenang.

Naruto menarik nafas dan membuangnya membuat dirinya serileks mungkin.

"Kuharap ini tidak sakit Sasuke" gumam Naruto pelan sambil semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Sasuke. Mencari sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa aman dan yakin seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang.

_\\Aku janji ini tidak akan sakit\\_

Suara Sasuke terdengar tenang. Naruto mengangguk memberi Sasuke izin untuk segera merasakan darahnya.

Sasuke kembali menjilat leher Naruto tapi dengan sebuah mantra kecil agar tidak menyakiti Naruto. Perlahan taring Sasuke merobek kulit leher Naruto. Naruto tidak merasakan sakit saat kulitnya ditembus oleh taring Sasuke namun ia bisa merasakan bibir Sasuke dilehernya.

Naruto memejamkan mata nya merasakan darahnya meninggalkan tubuhnya dan beralih kemulut Sasuke. Tubuh nya melemas seketika. Sasuke terus meminum darah nya secara perlahan dan halus agar tidak semakin menakuti Naruto.

Entah ini terasa aneh tapi harus Naruto akui ini sedikitnya meningkatkan birahinya.

Naruto merasa lemas dan hampir jatuh.

"Sa-Sasuke"

Sasuke masih meminum darahnya. Naruto makin lemas dan nyaris kehilangan kesadarannya. Jika tidak dihentikan sekarang mungkin Naruto akan kehilangan kesadarannya.

Sasuke melepaskan taring dari leher Naruto kemudian menjilati luka Naruto agar luka nya tertutup. Seketika setelah dijilat luka itu menutup sempurna seolah tak pernah ada bekas gigitan.

Naruto jatuh dalam pelukan Sasuke dan pingsan.

Sasuke menjilati bibirnya masih merasakan bagaimana rasa manis itu terasa.

_/Tuan/_

Sasuke menengok menemukan Kuro yang mengintip dari kegelapan. Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alis mata nya.

_/Anda telah memilih dia sebagai tuan anda?/ _tanya Kuro hati-hati.

_/ya..Dia sempurna dan cocok untukku/_ jawab Sasuke sambil menggendong Naruto menuju tempat tidur dan membaringkan Naruto hati-hati.

_/Semoga anda bisa baik-baik dengannya/_

Sasuke menyeringai. Ia mengusap helaian pirang Naruto lembut.

_/Tentu saja/_

.

.

_**To be continue..**_

Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa dichap depan.

Review please,semakin banyak review semakin cepat aku update ^^


	2. Chapter 2 : Kontrak dan Aturan

I don't own Naruto, Masashi did

A/N:

_/bahasa antar spirit/_

_\\Telepati\\_

"berbicara langsung"

'Pikiran'

Sesuai janji semakin banyak review semakin cepat update ^^

~~This chap 2 enjoy~~

* * *

**Chap 2. Kontrak dan Aturan.**

* * *

Esok harinya Naruto membuka mata dan bergerak untuk meregangkan otot sejenak namun ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menahan gerakan nya. Manik biru saphire Naruto memandang terkejut kearah seorang pria yang tengah tertidur sambil memeluk pinggangnya erat. Naruto teringat kejadian semalam. Dari kedatangannya kekota Hitori sampai bertemu dengan pemuda yang tengah memeluknya. Rambut hitam kebiruan yang berantakan, wajah yang tertidur tenang, dan kemeja sang spirit yang agak berantakan.

"Sa-Sasuke." Naruto menguncang pelan bahu Sasuke. Perlahan mata merah darah pun terbuka dan menatap setengah sadar.

"Hm,Pagi Naruto." Sasuke menarik belakang leher Naruto dan mencium pipi Naruto pelan kemudian kembali tertidur.

Mata Naruto berkedip sesaat sambil memegang pipi nya. wajah Naruto memerah, merah karena kesal.

"Bangun Sasuke!" Naruto menguncang bahu Sasuke keras.

"Berisik!" Sasuke langsung terbangun dan memaki Naruto. Membuat Naruto terkejut dan menjauhkan diri dari Sasuke yang tengah menampakan taringnya. Naruto tanpa ia sadari jika tubuhnya mulai bergetar ketakutan ketika Sasuke memaki dan melihat perubahan dalam diri Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak menyadari Naruto yang ketakutan. Sasuke membuang nafas dan menenangkan diri hingga taringnya menghilang.

"Haa..Maaf aku tidak terbiasa dibangunkan oleh seseorang Naruto." Sasuke beranjak berusaha menggapai tangan Naruto namun sang pirang justri menatap takut Sasuke. Sasuke sadar jika Naruto ketakutan dan ia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu berlarut. Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto dan memaksa Naruto untuk tidak lebih jauh dari posisinya.

Naruto menatap Sasuke sesaat. Menarik nafas dalam kemudian membuangnya, menatap sang spirit kembali dan berusaha tersenyum.

"Um.. kurasa aku yang salah,maaf Sasuke."

"Ck aku juga salah telah memaki mu Naruto. Apa kau lapar?" Naruto menggangguk pelan. Sasuke hanya mendengus.

_/Kuro/_

Bola bulu bermata satu pun muncul dari balik bayangan.

_/Ya, tuan Sasuke?/_

_/Bawakan makanan untuk Naruto dan bawa juga beberapa baju kering_ _dari kamar ku./_

_/Baik tuan/ _

Kemudian Kuro menghilang kembali. Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto yang menatap nya bingung.

"Apa?"

"Um.. aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan."

"Oh. Aku hanya meminta membawakan makanan dan baju untuk mu." Sasuke melepaskan genggaman nya pada pergelangan tangan Naruto. Naruto tersenyum dan mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang terlihat agak memerah.

Naruto melihat sekeliling mengetahui ini masih dikamar dimana kemarin ia terbangun.

"Bagaimana lukamu?" Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto dan menyingkap beberapa helaian pirang yang menutupi pelipis Naruto. Sasuke melihat jika luka yang Naruto terima kemarin telah lebih baik.

"Lebih baik. Terimakasih." Naruto menangkap tangan Sasuke dan menatap sang spirit lembut.

"Lalu perutmu?"

"Ah! Iya perutku!" Naruto menjerit sesaat dan langsung mengangkat bajunya melihat bagaimana perutnya.

"Haa Syukurlah." Naruto menghela nafas lega ketika ia melihat tidak ada luka serius hanya sedikit memerah didekat pusarnya.

Sasuke menangkap tangan Naruto yang hendak menutup baju nya. Membuat sang pirang mengernyit heran.

Sasuke menundukan tubuhnya dan mencium sesaat perut Naruto.

"Maaf" ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena melukaimu Naruto. Kau tahu aku tidak bermaksud melakukan nya tapi ini aturan dunia kami"

"Aturan?" Naruto mulai tertarik dalam pembicaraan namun pembicaraan mereka terpotong ketika terdengar ketukan pintu.

"Masuk." Sasuke memberi izin dan pintu terbuka menampilkan beberapa wanita cantik berkulit putih,berbusana indah dan bertubuh molek. Membuat Naruto terkejut sesaat.

Wanita-wanita itu berdiri berjejer didekat pintu. Tak ada satupun yang menatap kearah mereka, semua nya menatap lantai kayu dengan hormat dan sopan santun.

"Taruh dimeja dan segera pergi. Untuk pakaiannya taruh saja di kursi"

Para wanita itupun bergerak melaksanakan perintah dengan segera dan berjejer kembali lalu menghilang dibalik pintu.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya kepada Naruto mengajak sang blonde untuk bangun dari tempat tidur. Naruto membeku sesaat sebelum ia mengambil uluran Sasuke dan beranjak menuju meja yang telah terisi makanan dengan rapih. Mata Naruto berbinar senang dan membuat Sasuke tertawa pelan. Sasuke membimbing Naruto untuk duduk kemudian ia mengambil posisi didepan Naruto.

"Makanlah"

Naruto menatap Sasuke sesaat lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih" ucap Naruto senang dan mulai memakan makanan nya.

Naruto memakan dengan lahap sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam sambil meminum wine. Manik merah darah nya terus mengamati bagaimana sang blonde mnghabiskan makanannya.

~~~- 20 menit kemudian -~~~

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan senang.

"Setelah ini akan kujelaskan beberapa aturan dan mengenai kontrak kita" Naruto menatap Sasuke lalu mengangguk. Naruto mengambil pakaian yang telah disiapkan dan memasuki kamar mandi.

Sasuke masih menatap kearah kamar mandi yang baru ditutup. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah seringai kecil. Terdengar suara air bergemericik menandakan ada yang sedang melakukan ritual pembersihan diri atau kita biasa menyebutnya mandi.

_/Maaf tuan/_

Sasuke berbalik menatap Kuro yang tengah menggelinding menuju kearahnya.

_/Raja ingin anda hadir dalam rapat kali ini. Beliau berkata agar anda_ _datang apapun cara nya/_

Sasuke membuang nafas lelah.

_/Katakan jika aku akan hadir/_

Setelahnya Kuro menghilang.

.

.

* * *

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi mengenakan kemeja putih lengan panjang dan celana hitam panjang. Pakaian itu terlihat kebesaran dibadan Naruto namun apa boleh buat itu milik Sasuke yang tubuhnya lebih berisi dan lebih tinggi dari Naruto jadi wajar saja

Sasuke terduduk diatas ranjang dan menatap Naruto sejenak sebelum menepuk tempat tidur disamping nya mengisyaratkan agar Naruto duduk disampingnya. Naruto berjalan pelan dan dengan hati-hati duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Aku akan mulai menjelaskan peraturan yang ada didunia spirit kepadamu karena kita telah terikat kontrak." Naruto menggangguk.

"Sebelumnya akan kujelaskan kenapa aku melukaimu. Didunia kami, spirit diijinkan mengetes manusia yang akan dijadikan nya master. Kami tidak pernah rela diperbudak..."

"Aku tidak memperbudakmu Sasuke" Naruto memotong ucapan Sasuke. Sasuke terkejut sesaat kemudian tersenyum kecil dan tertawa pelan.

"Aku tahu. Sekarang jangan potong omonganku dulu. Ketika kita menunjukan sebagian kecil kondisi dimana kita akan berserk dan jika manusia itu bertahan maka dia lolos untuk jadi seorang master." Naruto menggaguk kecil mendengar penjelasan Sasuke.

"Dan ada beberapa aturan dasar yang harus dipatuhi oleh semua spirit. Pertama kami tidak dibolehkan menunjukan diri didepan manusia kecuali jika master menyuruh dan itupun jika master bisa menjamin orang itu tidak membeberkan mengenai kami."

"Kedua kami diperbolehkan membunuh siapa pun manusia yang mengetahui keberadaan kami selain master atau orang yang master ijinkan." Naruto menatap takut Sasuke. Sasuke sadar jika Naruto menatap takut kemudian ia tersenyum berusaha meyakinkan master baru nya jika ia tidak berbahaya.

"Setidaknya mungkin jika manusia itu bersikap baik aku hanya akan menghapus ingatan nya." Naruto tersenyum lebar mendengar nya.

"Ketiga bagi manusia yang telah menjalin kontrak dengan spirit mereka akan menjalin nya seumur hidup. Dan jika manusia itu menginginkan kontrak nya batal maka kedua belah pihak akan dipisahkan dan tidak akan bisa bertemu kembali. Dan manusia itu tidak bisa mengambil kontrak dengan spirit lain."

"Lalu bagaimana jika masternya meninggal?" tanya Naruto pelan. Sasuke melirik sekilas.

"Jika itu yang terjadi maka spirit nya dinyatakan bebas tugas hingga ia bisa menemukan master yang lain"

"Oh aku mengerti." Naruto mengangguk.

"Itu tiga aturan dasar sisanya akan diserahkan kepada spirit yang menjalin kontrak."

"Kudengar... kudengar jika ingin menjalin kontrak maka akan ada... im-imbalannya?" tanya Naruto ragu.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Apa kamu pikir aku akan dengan suka rela membantumu tanpa imbalan?"

Naruto membelalak. "Aku tidak memiliki apa-apa untuk mu Sasuke."

"Kamu pikir aku akan meminta hartamu? Dasar bodoh. Aku hanya perlu darahmu itu saja."

Naruto terlihat bingung.

"Bagi kami darah master merupakan hadiah terbesar dan kehormatan bagi spirit. Atau kamu ingin memberiku hadiah yang lain Naruto?" Sasuke bertanya dengan seringai diwajahnya. Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangan nya tidak setuju.

"Tidak tidak tidak. Kalau darah kurasa masih bisa ku tangani"

Sasuke mengangguk sesaat.

"Dengar ini syarat dari ku untuk kontrak kita."

"Baiklah kudengarkan dengan baik" Naruto tersenyum lebar dan lebih bisa membiasakan diri dengan Sasuke.

"Pertama, tidak seperti spirit lain nya yang bisa selalu menemani master nya hingga ke dunia manusia aku terlalu sibuk untuk selalu mengikutimu. Jadi aku hanya akan muncul beberapa waktu saja."

"Hey itu tidak adil, bagaimana jika aku butuh bantuan mu?"

"Aku akan membantu mu mengunakan _mind link_."

"_Mind link_?"

"Manusia menyebutnya telepati."

"Oh. Seperti yang dilakukan monster bulat itu sebelumnya?"

"Monster bulat?" Naruto mencerna dengan baik maksud Naruto dan Sasuke mengeram sesaat.

_/Kuro!/_

Terdengar suara geraman yang kuat hingga membuat Naruto langsung terduduk dan menutup telinga nya rapat dengan telinga. Suara itu sangat keras hingga mungkin terdengar sampai keluar rumah.

_/Ada apa tuan?/_

Sasuke mengeram kembali membuat Naruto semakin takut. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke terlihat sangat marah.

_/Kamu membantunya?!/_ Sasuke menunjuk kearah Naruto yang terduduk. Mata merahnya berkilat kesal. Taring nya memanjang dan saling bersinggungan hingga menimbulkan bunyi gemeretuk.

_/Ta-tapi anda nyaris membunuhnya/_

_/Itu bukan alasan!/_

_/Kuro melihat jika tuan menyukai nya jadi Kuro dengan lancang_ _membantu nya. Ampuni Kuro tuan Sasuke/_ bola bulu itu bergetar ketakutan ketika Sasuke menatapnya dengan aura membunuh.

"Hentikan Sasuke."

Tanpa Sasuke sadari Naruto sudah berlari kearah Kuro dan memeluk bola bulu berusaha melindunginya.

Terdengar suara bergemerutuk semakin keras.

"MENYINGKIR!"

"Kenapa kamu marah Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya dengan lembut berusaha menyadarkan Sasuke dari kondisi berserk nya. Naruto kini menjadi master Sasuke membuatnya harus bisa mengambil tindakan ketika sang spirit bertindak diluar keinginannya.

"DIA MEMBANTUMU!"

"Ji-jika benar dia membantu ku kenapa?"

"KAU TIDAK MURNI LOLOS UJIANKU BODOH!"

"Tapi..." Naruto berusaha menenangkan dirinya sebelum ia berucap sesuatu yang akan membuat Sasuke lebih marah. Sasuke masih menatapnya marah.

"Tapi berkat dia aku bisa bersama mu." Wajah Naruto memerah sesaat dan ia langsung menoleh kesamping. Sasuke terdiam sesaat mendengar pengungkapan Naruto. Mata Sasuke kembali meredup kearah normal. Taringnya mulai mengecil. Siluetnya mulai melembut.

Sasuke tersenyum menyadari jika yang dikatakan Naruto memang benar. Jika Kuro tidak membantu Naruto mungkin saat ini Naruto telah mati karena ia lukai.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Naruto yang tengah mendekap Kuro erat. Sang spirit berjongkok didepan Naruto dan mengelus helaian bulu milik Kuro.

_/Maaf Kuro/_

Kuro mulai berhenti bergetar didekapan Naruto dan dengan takut-takut ia menghadapkan wajahnya kearah Sasuke. Kuro melebarkan senyuman nya dan segera melompat dari dekapan Naruto menuju pangkuan Sasuke.

_/Tuan/_

Naruto tersenyum ketika melihat Kuro dengan nyaman nya bergerak-gerak dalam pangkuan Sasuke. Pandangan Naruto bergerak menuju Sasuke. Menatap sang spirit yang tengah tersenyum lembut membuat Naruto terpaku sesaat.

_/Tuan sudah waktu nya menghadiri rapat/_

Sasuke menghela nafas kemudian menatap Naruto.

"Sepertinya aku harus segera pergi. Sebelum nya akan kuajarkan menggunakan _mind link_. Kemari" Sasuke menarik belakang leher Naruto dan menyatukan dahi mereka. Sesaat diantara celah dahi keduanya nampak cahaya kebiruan kemudian meredup dan hilang.

_\\Kau mendengarku Naruto\\_

"Ya aku bisa mendengarmu Sasuke." Jawab Naruto senang.

"Aduh." Naruto meringis ketika Sasuke memukul kepala.

_\\Jawablah menggunakan telepati bodoh!\\_ Sasuke mengeram kesal. Naruto tertawa pelan.

_\\Begini?\\_

_\\Ya seperti ini\\_

Sasuke tersenyum ketika Naruto berhasil menggunakan _mind link_ nya. kemudian Sasuke menjauhkan dahinya dari Naruto.

"Baiklah jika kau butuh sesuatu katakan menggunakan _mind link_. Kau mengerti?"

"Yup aku mengerti." Naruto tersenyum lebar. Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan.

"Sekarang kita lihat apa yang bisa kubantu untuk mu _master_." Naruto merasa sedikit terkejut ketika Sasuke memanggilnya Master namun ia tersenyum.

"Kita..." Senyuman Naruto memudar, ia teringat sesuatu yang penting. Wajahnya memucat seketika.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke bertanya bingung melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba memucat.

"Bisakah...Bisakah kamu mengantarku kesuatu tempat?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada cepat dan cemas. Sasuke menaikan sebelah alis matanya bingung.

"Tentu saja."

.

.

* * *

**TAP**

Kaki Sasuke berpijak pada tanah. Dengan perlahan Sasuke menurunkan Naruto dari dekapan nya didekat pepohonan. Sesaat Sasuke meneliti sekitar apakah ia aman atau tidak. Mendapati tidak ada orang Sasuke segera menatap Naruto yang sedang gelisah. Sasuke hendak menanyakan sesuatu namun tidak jadi karena ia sendiri sudah kehabisan waktu.

"Disini?" tanya Sasuke tidak yakin.

"Ya,terima kasih Sasuke." Naruto berusaha tersenyum namun Sasuke mendapati kecemasan dalam senyuman Naruto. Sasuke menghela nafas sesaat.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu segera hubungi aku,kau mengerti Naruto?"

"Yup. Aku akan segera menghubungi mu jika terjadi sesuatu"

"Baiklah. Hati-hati"

Sasuke mencium pipi Naruto lembut kemudian berjalan mundur dan hilang dalam gelap bayangan pepohonan.

Naruto tersenyum kecil kemudian ia mulai mengendap-endap dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lain dengan hati-hati.

"Kuharap Iruka-san baik-baik saja."

Langkah Naruto terhenti ketika ia melihat rumah yang lumayan besar dengan gaya Jepang kuno. Didekat pintu geser berdiri dua orang berbadan besar dan kekar membuat nyali Naruto mengecil.

Naruto mengambil nafas dalam lalu membuangnya. Ia lantas mencoba mencari jalan lain.

Naruto mengambil jalan kesamping dan dengan hati-hati mengendap.

"Akh!"

Naruto terkejut dan sontan menahan nafasnya sesaat ketika mendengar jeritan yang tidak asing baginya.

'_Iruka-san!'_ batin Naruto mulai semakin cemas.

Dengan terburu-buru Naruto keluar dari tempat nya bersembunyi dan berlari menuju pintu geser yang dijaga oleh satu orang.

"Iruka-san!" Naruto menjerit memanggil nama Iruka dengan nada cemas yang kuat.

Perlahan pintu geser terbuka menampilkan seorang pria paruh baya dengan sebagian wajahnya tertutup oleh perban dan tangan pria itu tengah menjambak rambut seorang pria lain yang kedua tangan nya terikat dibelakang tubuhnya.

Naruto terkejut mendapati pria yang terikat itu dalam kondisi babak belur. Wajahnya penuh lebam yang berwarna kehitaman dan sudut bibirnya mengalirkan darah segar.

"Tuan Danzo hentikan. Lepaskan Iruka-san!" Naruto menjerit dan berusaha menerobos kepungan tiga orang berbadan besar yang kedatangan nya tidak disadari Naruto.

"Tidak Naruto... Ke-kenapa kamu... kembali" pria yang terikat itu berkata dengan pelan. Naruto merasa sesak melihat paman nya terluka parah.

Naruto kembali menjerit mendesak pria paruh baya bernama Danzo itu untuk melepaskan paman nya.

"Bodoh" Danzo berkata pelan sambil menyeringai. Tanpa disadari Naruto dari belakang muncul seorang pria yang langsung memukul tengkuk Naruto keras membuat sang pirang menjerit kesakitan kemudian jatuh pingsan dan segera ditangkap oleh salah seorang penjaga Danzo. Senyuman Danzo melebar sebelum akhirnya pria tua itu melepaskan tawa nya.

"Naruto!" Iruka menjerit melihat keponakannya jatuh pingsan.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke baru saja mengantarkan Naruto didepan halaman rumah seseorang. Sasuke tidak bisa menolak ketika Naruto meminta nya mengantarka ke desa tempat Naruto berasal.

Insting Sasuke mengatakan tempat ia menaruh Naruto itu tidak aman dan sangat berbahaya namun karena ia sendiri diburu waktu untuk menghadiri rapat maka ia tidak banyak menaruh curiga. Lagipula Naruto berkata akan memberi kabar jika terjadi sesuatu.

Dan saat ini Sasuke tengah berjalan pelan melewati sebuah koridor atau mungkin lorong. Lantai nya terlihat indah dengan warna biru laut dan dinding nya berkilauan serta beberapa tiang besar yang berhiaskan mutiara. Lorong itu sangat besar dengan lebar lebih dari lima belas meter dan tinggi lebih dari tiga puluh meter. Sasuke bahkan belum sempat mengganti kemeja dan celana hitam nya dengan hakama yang biasa ia pakai jika menghadiri rapat,apa boleh buat ia terburu-buru hingga tidak sempat mampir keruangan nya sendiri. Sepanjang perjalanan Sasuke beberapa orang pria berbaju seperti prajurit menunduk hormat dan beberapa wanita cantik juga menunduk hormat. Tidak ada dari mereka yang berani menatap Sasuke langsung.

Perjalan Sasuke berakhir ketika ia sampai didepan pintu yang tengah dijaga oleh dua prajurit yang memiliki sayap dan bersisik kehijauan. Pintu memiliki tinggi sampai tujuh meter dengan berhiaskan ukiran indah dan beberapa emas. Sasuke membuang nafas lelah kemudian membuka pintu. Didalam nya terdapat ruangan yang megah dengan meja panjang dan belasan kursi indah. Kursi itu telah diisi kecuali satu disamping kiri dan paling ujung. Sasuke kembali membuang nafas ketika ia pintu tertutup. Dengan santai nya Sasuke melangkah menuju tempat nya tanpa peduli pandangan yang lain. Setelah sampai Sasuke langsung duduk dan mendapati seluruh ruangan terdiam.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke dingin. seluruh dewan council terdiam.

"Sasuke." Terdengar desisan kecil dari samping kiri Sasuke dan mendapati seorang dengan wajah tampan berkulit putih pucat dengan rambut hitam agak panjang yang diikat hingga terlampir disamping pundak kanannya. Mata pria itu juga merah dengan tiga koma yang saling melingkar seperti milik Sasuke. Pemuda itu mengenakan hakama berwarna biru tua.

Sasuke mendengus.

"Baiklah kita mulai kembali rapatnya."

"Baik yang mulia" jawab dewan council kecuali Sasuke serempak.

.

.

* * *

Naruto terbangun merasakan kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Tangan nya mencoba untuk menyentuh belakang kepala nya namun gerakan nya terhenti ketika sadar tangan nya terikat kuat. Naruto membelalak dan segera memeriksa kondisi nya sendiri.

Naruto mendapati diri nya berada diatas tempat tidur yang luas dengan kedua tangan dan kaki yang terikat. Kedua tangan nya terikat oleh rantai dan menuju kebagian kepala ranjang sedangkan kaki nya terikat rantai yang menuju keatas tempat dimana sebuah besi yang biasa dipakai untuk menggantungkan kelambu pada tempat tidur hingga membuat kedua kaki Naruto terbuka lebar dan mengantung diudara.

Nafas Naruto tertahan ketika ia melihat kesamping dan mendapati paman nya Iruka terikat dengan rantai didinding dengan mulut yang terikat kain menahannya untuk berteriak. Naruto mencoba memanggil paman nya yang tidak sadarkan diri namun ia juga baru menyadari kain yang menahan mulutnya untuk berteriak.

"Kau sudah bangun Naruto?"

Sebuah suara membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping. Danzo berjalan memasuki kamar diikuti oleh dua penjaga. Naruto bergetar ketakutan ketika langkah Danzo semakin dekat dengan nya. Naruto berusaha menjerit namun gagal. Ia semakin panik ketika Danzo duduk disamping ranjang didekatnya. Tangan Danzo menyentuh pipi Naruto yang berhias tiga garis tipis dengan kehati-hatian.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Danzo dari wajahnya. Danzo tertawa mendapati sikap Naruto yang terlihat manis dimatanya.

Danzo menarik dagu Naruto untuk mengarahkan pandangan Naruto padanya.

"Sudah cukup kau berlari Naruto. Ini saat nya bersenang-senang."

Dua penjaga Danzo mengambil posisi disamping Iruka. Dan salah satu penjaga itu menampar pipi Iruka dengan keras. Naruto terkejut dan menyumpahi pejaga itu namun yang terdengar hanya suara yang absurd.

Iruka terbangun dari tidurnya dengan kesakitan. Tubuhnya terasa sakit dan lelah. Namun ia langsung tersadar dan segera mengarahkan pandangan nya keseluruh ruangan. Mata nya terbelalak mendapati posisi Naruto dan Danzo. Naruto menggelengkan kepala nya kuat. Iruka dapat melihat jika tubuh Naruto bergetar ketakutan.

Naruto sebisa mungkin mencoba melepaskan ikatannya namun nihil. Ia semakin takut ketika mendengar Danzo kembali tertawa.

"Percuma saja Naruto. Menyerahlah dan serah kan dirimu dengan suka rela hahaha."

Naruto menolak dengan menggeleng kembali. Danzo menangkap dagu Naruto dan menekan tiap sisian nya kuat membuat Naruto mengerang sakit.

"Dengar! Jangan buat kesabaranku semakin menipis Naruto. Hanya karena wajah dan tubuhmu yang indah itu aku sampai menyingkirkan banyak orang. Jadi diam dan nikmatilah."

Danzo mencium sisian pipi dan beralih kedahi. Naruto meronta hingga menimbulkan suara berisik rantai.

Danzo menyudahi ciuman didahi Naruto ia lantas berjalan kearah meja kecil disamping ranjang. Membuka laci nya dan mengeluarkan beberapa benda. Gunting,_lube_ dan botol berisi pil.

Danzo meraih gunting yang gagang nya berwarna merah. Ia menyeringai dan langsung menuju Naruto.

"Jadi mana dulu yang harus kurobek?" tanya Danzo main-main. Ia kembali duduk diantara kaki Naruto yang tergantung diudara.

"Apa harus kurobek kemeja mu itu dulu Naruto?" Naruto mengeleng.

"Apa celana panjangmu ini?" Naruto kembali menggeleng takut. Danzo hanya menyeringai dan mengarahkan guntingnya pada bagian ujung celana hitam yang Naruto kenakan. Perlahan Danzo menggunting celana bagian kanan yang Naruto pakai dan mendapati Naruto menjerit sia-sia karena mulutnya yang tertutup kain.

Danzo menggunting nya hingga sampai paha Naruto. Mengekspos kulit tan halus yang tidak pernah tersentuh pria manapun. Danzo menciumi sepanjang kaki Naruto membuat Naruto bergedik ngeri.

Danzo lantas menggunting bagian kiri dan menciumi kaki Naruto kembali.

"Kaki mu indah Naruto"

"Nah sekarang mana yang akan kurobek selanjutnya?" tanya Danzo main-main yang membuat Naruto menjerit takut. Naruto menggelengkan kepala nya lagi dengan kuat.

"Apa ini?"

Danzo menekan jari telunjuk nya pada belahan pantat Naruto yang masih tertutup celana. Iruka menjerit mengutuk Danzo namun tetap saja tidak terdengar mengingat mulutnya juga tertutup kain.

"Yang ini..." Danzo semakin menekan jari telunjuknya pada lubang Naruto dengan keras. "Pasti ku robek hahaha."

Iruka semakin berusaha melepaskan diri. Ia menjerit sia-sia.

Naruto sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Air mata nya mulai turun membasahi wajahnya. Ia takut. Sangat takut. Satu-satu nya yang bisa ia harap kan hanya satu orang.

_\\Sas-Sasuke...\\_

* * *

**Tbc...**

Ne, terimakasih telah mereview ^^

Seperti biasa semakin banyak review semakin cepat update... jaa ne

Review please.


	3. Chapter 3 : Daemon Kingdom

I don't own Naruto, Masashi did ^^

**A/N: **

_/bahasa antar spirit/_

_\\Telepati\\_

"berbicara langsung"

'Pikiran'

~~Enjoy chap 3~~

* * *

**Chap 3. Daemon Kingdom**

* * *

Sasuke baru saja sampai pada ruangan rapat tapi mata nya telah terlihat bosan. Beberapa kali Sasuke hanya memandang datar anggota council nya yang tengah menjelaskan mengenai beberapa masalah yang terjadi dikerajaan mereka. Namun tak sedikitpun Sasuke memperhatikan, sekalipun postur tubuh Sasuke meyakinkan jika ia serius mendengarkan.

"Ada apa dengan mu Sasuke?" sang raja berucap dengan bahasa manusia agar para council tidak mengerti. Terlihat jika sang raja memerhatikan sikap Sasuke.

"Bukan apa-apa Aniki." Jawab Sasuke bosan. Sang raja hanya menaikan sebelah alis mata nya kemudian kembali mengonsentrasikan pikiran nya pada rapat kali ini.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian tubuh Sasuke membeku.

_\\Sas-Sasuke...\\_

Suara Naruto terdengar ketakutan dalam pikiran Sasuke. Sasuke tiba-tiba mendesis dan membuat takut seluruh yang hadir dalam rapat itu kecuali sang raja tentu nya.

"Brengsek!"

Sasuke tahu tidak seharusnya ia menaruh master nya pada rumah mencurigakan itu dan sial nya gara-gara rapat ini ia membiarkan masternya dalam bahaya.

_/Ada apa dengan anda pangeran Sasuke?/ _Suara-suara ketakutan dewan council terdengar namun tidak dipedulikan Sasuke. Prioritasnya hanya Naruto.

_/Sasuke!/_ Sang raja berucap dingin dan tegas meminta agar sang adik mendengarkan nya namun sayang Sasuke justru menatap sang kakak dengan bengis. Menunjukan taringnya pada sang kakak dan mendesis. Belum sempat sang raja berbicara Sasuke sudah menendang kursi nya dan segera melangkah mundur kemudian sosok Sasuke menghilang.

_/Ya-yang mulia Uchiha Itachi sekarang bagaimana?/_ seorang dewan bertanya dengan ragu. Itachi membuang nafas lelah.

_/Kita lanjutkan rapat ini/_

Dengan satu kalimat itu seluruh anggota council terdiam dan langsung melanjutkan rapat seolah kejadian tadi tidak pernah terjadi.

Itachi membuang nafas lelah. Ia tidak heran jika Sasuke keluar dari ruang rapat tapi yang ia herankan adalah sikap Sasuke saat keluar. Sasuke biasa menghilang atau menghindari rapat dan kabur kedunia manusia hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Namun kali ini perasaan Itachi mengatakan jika sang adik tidak sekedar bosan dan pergi kedunia manusia. Itachi hanya bisa berharap adiknya tidak terlibat masalah.

.

.

* * *

Naruto menatap horor ketika gunting ditangan Danzo mulai memotong kemeja yang ia pinjam dari Sasuke.

_\\Sasuke..Sasuke...Kumohon Sasuke jawab\\_ Naruto terus berusaha memanggil Sasuke dalam pikirannya. Ia takut,benar-benar takut ketika Danzo merobek kemeja yang sudah terpotong-potong dan melemparkan nya jauh.

Danzo dengan lapar memandang tubuh mulus didepannya.

"Warna yang menggoda Naruto." Danzo mendekatkan dirinya dengan nipple kanan Naruto dan menjilatnya pelan menimbulkan getaran takut pada tubuh Naruto.

"Tubuhmu memang selalu menggoda Naruto."

Danzo menangkap dagu Naruto dan menahan kepala Naruto agar tidak bergerak. Ia mencium bibir Naruto yang tertutup kain. Perlahan ciuman itu turun keleher dan berakhir pada nipple kiri Naruto. Naruto bergetar takut dan mulai memberontak kembali.

Danzo melahap nipple kiri Naruto. Menghisap dan menjilatnya.

"Manis." Gumam Danzo senang.

Danzo menegakkan tubuhnya dan bergerak untuk merobek serta menggunting celana Naruto yang sudah terbelah. Naruto semakin marah ia berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Berontak kembali maka aku akan dengan senang hati melukai paman mu yang berharga Naruto." Danzo berbisik pelan. Pria paruh baya itu mengganguk kecil kemudian dua penjaga disekitar Iruka mulai memukuli perut dan wajah Iruka yang telah lebam. Membuat Iruka yang telah terluka jatuh pingsan kembali.

Naruto menjerit frustasi namun jeritannya teredam kain yang menutupi mulutnya. Perlahan Naruto memandang Danzo yang tengah tersenyum mengerikan. Naruto menutup mata nya dan mengangguk pelan. Ia tidak ingin melihat Iruka terluka lebih dari ini.

"Oh, jadi kamu menyerah _my little fox_?" tanya Danzo main-main. Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan. Danzo mengambil kain yang menutup mulut Naruto.

"Menjerit dan mendesahlah untuk ku Naruto."

Naruto hanya terdiam dengan mata yang tertutup. Air mata nya kembali mengalir.

_\\Sasuke..kumohon Sasuke tolong\\_

.

.

* * *

Sasuke baru menapakkan kaki nya didepan halaman rumah dimana ia meletakan Naruto. Sasuke mulai melangkah dengan tenang sekalipun ekspresinya tidak bisa dielakan jika ia marah.

_\\Sasuke..Sasuke...Kumohon Sasuke jawab\\_

Suara Naruto kembali kedalam pikirannya kini suara itu terdengar lebih takut dan panik. Amarah Sasuke semakin besar dengan cepat ia membuka pintu geser dirumah besar itu dan mendapati beberapa manusia berbadan kekar menatapnya bengis.

"Wah wah kita kedatangan tamu. Tapi sayang bocah,tuan Danzo sedang tidak ingin diganggu dengan mainan tersayangnya." Salah satu pria itu berucap kemudian disambut gelak tawa dari pria lainnya. Sasuke hanya diam dengan mata nya yang semakin memerah. Bodohnya manusia itu tidak menyadari perbedaan yang ada ditubuh Sasuke.

"Kulihat bocah pirang itu memang manis. Pantas tuan Danzo sangat menginginkannya." Suara lain yang terdengar dan disambut gelak tawa kembali.

"Sekali-kali aku ingin merasakan tubuh bocah pirang itu."

Cukup sudah. Sasuke tahu siapa yang mereka bicarakan. Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke segera mengamuk. Kukunya memanjang hingga sampai dua puluh centimeter dan terlihat sangat tajam. Para pria itu terkejut. Dengan segera mereka mempersiapkan diri dengan apa pun benda yang bisa dijadikan senjata.

**CRASH CRASH CRASH**

Tanpa membuang waktu Sasuke merobek dan memotong tubuh dari seorang penjaga membuat penjaga lain menahan nafas terkejut. Selanjutnya dengan cepat dan tidak bisa diikuti oleh mata gerakan Sasuke sangat cepat. Memotong kepala hingga terpisah dari tubuhnya. Mencabik perut sang penjaga hingga isi perut dan darah berceceran diatas lantai.

Dalam waktu tiga menit Sasuke telah membunuh lima orang penjaga. Dan kini Sasuke bergerak mencari masternya. Tubuhnya kembali berubah normal.

_\\Sasuke..kumohon Sasuke tolong\\_

Suara Naruto terdengar kembali dan kini sangat jelas itu artinya posisi Naruto tidak jauh dari nya. Sasuke berhenti sesaat dan mencoba mencium aroma citrus yang telah menjadi ciri khas Naruto. Sasuke menyadari jika tubuh Naruto menguarkan aroma citrus yang menenangkan dan syukurlah karena bau wangi itu membimbingnya pada sang master.

Sasuke menatap sebuah ruangan yang terang. Terdengar gelak tawa dan rintihan. Rintihan pelan itu ia tahu.

"Naruto!" desis Sasuke.

Sasuke mendobrak pintu. Mata nya membulat besar. Taringnya bergesekan kuat. Tangannya mengepal kuat menahan amarah.

Didepan Sasuke, sang master tengah menangis dengan keadaan tanpa busana diatas tubuh sang master seorang pria tua tengah mengerayangi tubuh Naruto dan sibuk menjilati nipple kanan Naruto. Sasuke semakin marah ketika indra penciuman nya mencium aroma khas manis darah Naruto dan itu berasal dari lengan Naruto yang bergesekan kuat pada rantai.

"NARUTO!"

Teriakan keras membahana membuat Naruto terkejut begitu pula Danzo dan dua penjaganya. Disana berdiri sebuah sosok dengan rambut hitam kebiruan yang berdiri menantang gravitasi, kemeja sosok itu terpotong-potong dengan sepasang sayap hitam seperti kelelawar membentang lebar. Dibelakang sosok itu terlihat ekor sepanjang satu meter berwarna hitam yang bergerak dari kiri kekanan. Kuku yang sepanjang dua puluh sentimeter dan taring yang terlihat jelas karena sang sosok tengah mendesis.

Naruto tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain bergetar takut.

"Ma-Makhluk apa itu?" Danzo pun rupanya ikut ketakutan.

"Kalian berdua! Kenapa diam saja bunuh monster itu!" lagi-lagi Danzo berteriak pada penjaga nya. Dengan takut penjaga itu mengeluarkan senapan dan segera menembaki sosok bersayap hitam tersebut.

Lagi-lagi sosok itu membuat mereka terkejut. Kedua sayap hitam itu melingkari tubuh pemiliknya protektif dan peluru yang ditembakkan pun jatuh kelantai seolah sang sayap menjadi perisai baja yang tak tertembus.

Penjaga itu ketakutan dan berniat kabur. Namun Sasuke sadar dan segera mencabik kedua tubuh besar sang penjaga. Mata Naruto membulat horor ketika darah mulai berceceran.

"Berani nya..." sosok itu bergumam.

"Berani nya...BERANI NYA KAU MENYENTUH NARUTO!"

Sasuke segera terbang melesat kearah Danzo yang masih terdiam membeku diatas tubuh Naruto. Dalam satu kedipan mata Sasuke telah menancapkan taring panjang nya keleher Danzo dan ia menggelengkan kepalanya membuat Danzo menjerit kesakitan. Danzo berusaha melepaskan taring Sasuke dari lehernya tapi Sasuke terlalu kuat bahkan saling kuat nya gigitan Sasuke sampai leher Danzo mengucurkan darah segar yang membuat Naruto ingin muntah.

**TRAK**

Dan sebuah bunyi terpotong keras terdengar. Naruto semakin takut ketika melihat kepala Danzo terpotong dan menggelinding diatara kakinya yang mengantung.

Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Naruto yang masih shock. Kuku panjangnya memotong rantai tangan Naruto dan kaki Naruto. Begitu rantai dikakinya lepas Naruto segera menyeret dirinya menjauhi sosok bersayap dan berekor hitam tersebut.

Sasuke menatap Naruto kecewa,ia segera duduk diranjang menghadap Naruto. Bagaimana mungkin masternya menatapnya seolah ia adalah makhluk menjijikan dan menakutkan.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya hendak menggendong Naruto namun sang pirang segera menepis tangan Sasuke. Naruto semakin memojokan dirinya kekepala ranjang. Tubuh nya bergetar hebat. Naruto menarik lututnya dan membenamkan kepala nya diantara lututnya tersebut.

Sasuke mengerti. Ia menarik nafas dalam dan membuangnya kemudian mencoba merilekskan diri. Sasuke menutup mata nya. perlahan kedua sayap besar Sasuke menghilang dan begitu pula dengan sisa perubahannya yang lain.

Setelah ia kembali kesosok manusianya, Sasuke mencoba kembali mendekati masternya. Naruto mengangkat kepala nya dan melihat jika Sasuke semakin mendekat.

"Me...Menjauh.." suara Naruto terdengar bergetar. Sasuke sebisa mungkin menahan ekspresi kecewanya.

"Ini aku Naruto, Sasuke." Sasuke berusaha kembali meyakinkan Naruto namun Naruto menggeleng kuat dan membenamkan kepala nya pada lututnya. Sasuke terdiam terkejut melihat masternya menangis.

"Jadi begitu? Anda menganggap saya menjijikan _master_?" suara Sasuke terdengar sangat sedih. Perlahan Naruto mengangkat kepala nya. ia melihat Sasuke yang beranjak turun dari ranjang. Raut wajah Sasuke yang kecewa membuat Naruto merasa bersalah.

Tiba-tiba Naruto bangkit dan segera memeluk leher Sasuke dari belakang dengan erat.

"Jangan.." Naruto bergumam diantara tangisnya. Sasuke hanya diam.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Sasuke..." Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Naruto dan berbalik menghadap sang master. Ia melihat mata Naruto memerah karena tangisan. Perlahan Sasuke menghapus airmata Naruto dan mencium pipi kanan Naruto lembut meninggalkan bekas darah Danzo yang sempat ada dimulut Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu master."

Naruto kembali memeluk Sasuke dan Sasuke hanya mengusap punggung Naruto.

_/Kuro/_ Sasuke memanggil Kuro dan tak berapa lama Kuro muncul.

_/ya tuan?/_

_/Panggil Kakashi segera kemari/_

_/baik tuan/_

Kuro kembali menghilang.

Kini Naruto telah lebih tenang dipelukan Sasuke. Sasuke menjauhkan Naruto sedikit. Dan Naruto memandang Sasuke bingung karena Sasuke tiba-tiba menjauhkan tubuh mereka. Naruto melihat senyuman Sasuke berubah menjadi seringai.

"Sebenarnya saya merasa terhormat karena master memeluk saya tapi kalau terus seperti itu jangan salahkan saya jika saya tiba-tiba menyerang anda master."

"ha?" Naruto terlihat bingung. Seringai Sasuke melebar dan mata sang spirit melirik kebawah. Naruto pun mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke.

"AH!" Naruto segera menarik sprei dibawahnya dan segera pula membungkus tubuhnya dengan sprei tersebut.

"Tubuh telanjangmu menggoda Naruto." Ucap Sasuke dengan seringai. Naruto merasakan pipinya panas.

"Ka-Kau spirit mesum." Ucap Naruto dengan wajah yang merah semerah tomat.

Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil.

_/Sasuke?/_

Sang spirit menengok mendapati seorang berambut perak menjulang tengah berdiri disamping Kuro. Sosok itu mengenakan Hakama hitam.

_/Kakashi,syukur kau cepat datang/_

_/Apa yang bisa kubantu untukmu?/_

_/Hn,kau lihat pria yang disana? Yang tidak sadar kan diri itu/ _Sasuke memeluk Naruto erat dan kepala nya menunjuk kearah Iruka. Pria bernama Kakashi itu mengangguk sesaat.

_/Bawa dia menuju kastil dan obati luka-lukanya/_ ucapan Sasuke membuat Kakashi terdiam. Naruto hanya bisa menatap bingung kepada dua orang yang tengah berbincang dengan bahasa yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti.

_/Tapi../_

_/Aku yang akan menanggung resikonya,Kakashi/_

_/Haa baiklah/_

Kakashi berjalan menuju pria yang tertunduk. Ia memotong seluruh ikatan pada pria itu lalu membawanya dengan gaya pengantin. Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian Kakashi mengambil langkah maju dan menghilang.

"Naruto." Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kedua mata Sasuke.

"Kurasa saat ini tidak aman bagimu untuk berada didunia manusia."

"Hm kau benar." Naruto terlihat sedikit bingung. Mau tinggal dimana ia sekarang.

"Karena itu selama keadaan belum stabil lebih baik aku membawamu kedunia ku." Sasuke mengangkat Naruto yang tengah terdiam shock.

_/Ayo Kuro/_

"Tu-tunggu Sasuke..."

"Hn?" Sasuke berhenti melangkah dan menatap sosok yang lebih kecil darinya dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana dengan paman Iruka?"

"Pria yang tidak sadarkan diri itu?" Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Dia aman bersama Kakashi. Dan lagi dia juga akan dibawa kedunia ku."

"Ba-baiklah..." Naruto membuang nafas menyerah. Spirit nya ini memang sangat keras kepala. Sasuke hanya menyeringai kecil melihat Naruto mengalah begitu saja. Kemudian Sasuke melangkah menuju kegelapan dan menghilang bersama Naruto dan Kuro.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke sampai. Perlahan Naruto melihat sekeliling. Tempat ia dan Sasuke sekarang lebih mirip sebuah istana.

"Dimana kita?"

"Istana Daemon." Jawab Sasuke tenang. Pria berambut hitam kebiruan ini melangkah menuju kamarnya.

"Daemon?"

"Akan kujelaskan ketika kita sudah sampai dikamar." Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. Naruto membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Sasuke,mencium aroma mint yang harum.

.

.

* * *

"Brengsek!" seorang pria berambut merah yang mengenakan hakama biru tua tengah mengumpat.

_/Tuan Kyuubi anda ingin kemana?/_ tiga orang prajurit berbadan besar dan salah satunya bersayap kehijauan mengikuti pemuda yang baru saja mengumpat itu.

_/Menemui Itachi!/_ Kyuubi berjalan cepat hingga membuat tiga prajurit itu kesulitan untuk mengejarnya.

_/Arrrgh! Berhentilah mengikutiku bodoh!/_ Kyuubi membalikkan badannya dan menatap sebal ketiga prajurit. Ketiga prajurit itu saling merapat dan memeluk satu sama lain.

_/Ta-tapi yang mulia bilang untuk keamanan anda/_

_/Aku sudah aman! Tidak perlu diikuti lagi! Pergi atau kubunuh kalian!/_ tiga prajurit itu saling tatap kemudian lari.

Kyuubi menghela nafas lelah. Ia mengutuk sang Uchiha Itachi dengan segala perlakuan protektifnya. Ia bahkan bisa berjalan sendiri sekarang tidak perlu dibantu oleh penjaga pun ia bisa.

"Kyuubi." Sebuah suara halus mengalun dibelakang Kyuubi. Kyuubi hanya membuang nafas lelah,tanpa menengokpun ia tahu siapa orang yang tengah berjalan menuju arahnya. Kemudian sepasang tangan memeluk pinggang Kyuubi erat dan sebuah dagu menempel dipuncak kepala Kyuubi.

"Kamu tidak seharusnya menakuti mereka."

"Geez kamu juga tidak seharusnya membuat mereka mengikutiku Itachi."

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Cukup dengan rasa khawatirmu yang berlebihan. Aku baik-baik saja." Kyuubi merasakan wajah Itachi dileher kanan nya. Itachi menghirup aroma khas Kyuubi menciumnya kecil dan menjilati kulit lehernya yang putih.

"Lukamu belum sembuh benar Kyuu." Itachi berbisik mesra. Meniupkan nafas hangat nya pada telinga Kyuubi.

"Ish berhenti menggangguku raja bodoh!" Kyuubi yang wajahnya memerah membalik badan dan mendorong Itachi. Itachi hanya menyeringai kecil.

"Saat kembali kekamar Kyuu." Itachi dengan gerakan cepat langsung menarik Kyuubi dan menaruh perut Kyuubi dipundaknya. Seolah membawa karung.

"Arrrrgh! Turunkan aku!" Kyuubi merengek dan mencoba menendang Itachi. Seringai Itachi melebar. Syukurlah lorong ini tidak dilewati banyak penjaga dan pelayan membuat sang raja bisa puas mengoda pemuda berambut merah itu dengan bebas.

**PLAK**

Kyuubi membeku sesaat saat pantat nya ditampar. Wajah Kyuubi semakin memerah.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

**PLAK**

"Argh! Lepaskan! Lepaskan! Lepaskan!" Kyuubi semakin meronta dan Itachi dengan senang hati menampari pantat Kyuubi.

"Berhenti memukuli pantat ku sial!"

"Maka nya kamu diam lah." Itachi berusaha sebisa mungkin menahan tawanya. Kyuubi menyerah pada akhirnya dan ia hanya menyilangkan tangannya didadanya kesal.

Sang raja terus mengumbar senyum nya dan Kyuubi hanya menyumpahi pria yang menggendong nya pelan. Tiba-tiba tubuh Kyuubi menegang. Itachi berhenti melangkah.

Tiba-tiba Kyuubi meronta keras dan terpaksa Itachi menurunkan Kyuubi.

"Ada apa Kyuu?"

"Manusia" desis Kyuubi dan dalam hitungan detik Kyuubi telah menghilang. Itachi pun ikut mendesis kemudian mengejar Kyuubi.

.

.

* * *

Naruto menatap kagum ruangan Sasuke. Megah,indah dan luas. Sasuke menurunkan Naruto diatas ranjangnya yang besar. Kemudian ia menyamankan diri duduk disamping Naruto. Sasuke menyentuh pundak Naruto dan memaksa sang pirang untuk merebahkan diri diatas ranjangnya. Mau tidak mau Naruto mengikuti kemauan Sasuke dan merebahkan tubuhnya. Naruto tersenyum polos pada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih." Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Tidurlah." Sasuke mengusap helaian pirang Naruto lembut. Naruto menggeleng dan menangkap tangan Sasuke.

"Kamu bilang akan menjelaskan masalah daemon." Naruto tersenyum lebar dan bibirnya berkata 'please' berulang kali. Sasuke menghela nafas dan tersenyum kecil.

"Ini adalah dunia daemon dan sekarang kamu berada di kerajaan Uchiha." Sasuke membelai kembali helaian pirang Naruto. Naruto menutup matanya merasa nyaman dengan sentuhan Sasuke.

"Didunia ini banyak makhluk yang _kalian_ sebut monster. Disini terdapat werewolf,vampire,siluman,naga dan segala jenis yang lainnya." Naruto membuka matanya yang setengah mengantuk.

"Vampire?" Tanya Naruto bingung. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Disini tempat semua makhluk monster."

"Jadi kau termasuk jenis apa Sasuke?" Naruto menatap Sasuke penasaran. Sasuke mencium dahi Naruto lembut.

"Ras ku ini unik. Kami menghisap darah seperti vampire, memiliki sayap yang bisa menjadi perisai seperti siluman kelelawar,memiliki kecepatan dan kemampuan mendeteksi sesuatu seperti were wolf,bahkan kami bisa menciptakan api seperti naga." Jawab Sasuke lembut. Naruto semakin penasaran dan ia hendak bertanya namun Sasuke mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk diam.

"Karena kami tidak tahu jenis apa sebenarnya kami ini maka entah dari mana leluhur kami menamai ras kami SPIRIT. Kami berbeda dari jenis yang lainnya dan tentu saja kami lebih kuat."

"Apa ada spirit lain selain kamu,Sasuke?" Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Tentu saja ada bodoh. Kamu bisa mengenali mereka. Ciri khas spirit itu memiliki mata merah dengan tiga tanda koma yang saling melingkar,seperti milik ku."

"oh begitu... eum Sasuke.." Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke pelan.

"Ada apa Naruto?"

"Me-mengenai perubahanmu saat bersama Danzo itu..."

"Kami didunia daemon memiliki kemampuan merubah diri." Sasuke memotong ucapan Naruto.

"Kami bisa menjadi manusia,setengah manusia dan setengah daemon, dan kami bisa seutuhnya menjadi daemon. Perubahanku tadi itu perubahan kedua. Setengah manusia dan setengah daemon."

"Ba-bagaimana wujud daemonmu Sasuke?" tanya Naruto ragu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Aku...aku hanya ingin membiasakan diri dengan perubahanmu" Sauske tersenyum.

"Kuharap aku tidak pernah memakai seluruh kekuatan daemonku dan aku juga tidak ingin menunjukan bentuk daemon ku Naruto."

"Tidurlah Naruto kau lelah." Sasuke berbisik mesra ditelinga Naruto. Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Temani aku Sasuke." Wajah Naruto memerah dan Sasuke memunculkan seringainya.

"Tentu saja master."

Naruto mengeser sedikit tidurnya untuk Sasuke. Sasuke menaiki ranjang dan memeluk tubuh Naruto. Perlahan sayap hitam Sasuke muncul dan membungkus tubuh Naruto serta Sasuke.

"Ini..." Mata Naruto berbinar kagum melihat sayap menutupi tubuhnya.

"Sayap ku. Tapi jangan kau sentuh,mengerti?" Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan mencium dahi Naruto.

"Um aku mengerti."

Kedua nya menutup mata dan saling memeluk.

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu ruangan Sasuke terbuka keras.

"SIAPA YA..." Sasuke hendak mengamuk namun terdiam ketika melihat seorang pria berambut merah berkulit putih dan dibelakangnya terdapat ekor seperti rubah yang bergerak-gerak. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat marah.

"Menyingkir dari manusia itu Sasuke." Pemuda berambut merah itu mendesis. Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya yang baru beberapa menit dan mata nya membelalak ketika melihat pemuda manis berambut merah tengah mengeram dan menunjukan taringnya pada Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan kau Kyuubi." Sasuke membalas mendesis. Naruto melihat jika tubuh pemuda berambut merah itu tertutup oleh lapisan tipis berwarna merah,seperti gumpalan energi merah yang besar. Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke menengok Naruto dan melihat jika masternya ketakutan.

"Menyingkir dari nya Sasuke!" Desis Kyuubi semakin keras dan mematikan.

"Tidak ada yang boleh menakuti masterku!" Mata Sasuke semakin memerah dan desisan nya membahana hingga terdengar sampai keseluruh istana.

.

.

* * *

Itachi terus mengejar Kyuubi namun ia kehilangan jejak sang pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Tidak ada yang boleh menakuti masterku!"

Teriakan Sasuke sampai mengejutkan Itachi. Itachi mendesis, ia tahu dimana Kyuubi. Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa cepat Itachi langsung membawa dirinya keruangan Sasuke.

.

.

* * *

"Kyuu!" Itachi baru saja sampai dan melihat Sasuke berdiri didekat ranjangnya dengan kedua sayap yang melebar. Itachi tahu adiknya tengah sangat marah dan Kyuubi bisa dalam bahaya jika menghadapi Sasuke. Dengan hati-hati Itachi memeluk tubuh Kyuubi dari belakang.

"Tenang Kyuu" bisik Itachi lembut. Pemuda berekor itu terdiam tubuhnya merileks dan perlahan kepala Kyuubi bersandar pada bahu Itachi.

"Sasuke" Sasuke menatap kesal kakaknya.

"Bawa dia pergi aniki sebelum kurobek tubuhnya."

"Jaga bicaramu Uchiha Sasuke" Itachi mendesis tidak terima. Kyuubi memeluk tangan yang melingkar diperutnya.

"Sa..Sasuke.." terdengar suara pelan dan lembut dari belakang tubuh Sasuke. Itachi maupun Kyuubi menjadi penasaran. Perlahan sosok itu muncul dari belakang sayap Sasuke. Sosok pemuda dengan kulit tan dan tiga garis tipis dipipinya. Pemuda itu menengok takut pada tiga sosok daemon.

Sasuke menengok kearah Naruto lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Siapa dia Sasuke?" tanya Itachi hati-hati. Perlahan sosok Sasuke melembut walaupun sayapnya masih bertengger manis dan menutupi tubuh Naruto.

.

.

* * *

**TBC...**

Sorry kemarin terjadi banyak typos ^^ harap dimaklumi saya update tengah malam atau mungkin pagi buta jadi masih ngantuk... ada yang minta ItaKyuu? Kukasih nih ^^

Dan saya harus minta maaf karena chap 4 harus ditunda sementara karena ada beberapa problem pada chap selanjutnya.. sebenarnya saya sudah menyelesaika beberapa chap kedepan tapi seperti yang saya bilang ada problem dalam chap 5 dan 6 so mungkin minggu depan chap 4 nya ^^ kalau problem nya sudah fix saya akan segera update.. gomen sebagai permintaan maaf aku update cepat chap 3 nya ^^

Last... review please


	4. Chapter 4 : Penjara Bawah Tanah

I don't own Naruto, Masashi did ^^

**A/N: **

_/bahasa antar spirit/_

_\\Telepati\\_

"berbicara langsung"

'_Pikiran'_

Maaf kemarin benar-benar harus menunda update karena teman ku menyarankan untuk mengubah alur cerita nya... Dan Happy birthday untuk _**Anysha Sufaatin **_ini kado nya maaf telat ^^

~~This chap 4 enjoy~~

* * *

**Chap 4. Penjara Bawah Tanah**

* * *

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya ketika mendengar pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka keras. Mata shapirenya menatap takut pada sosok yang baru saja mendobrak pintu. Sosok itu mendesis kemudian Sasuke mengeram keras seperti berteriak. Untungnya baik Sasuke dan sosok itu sama-sama menggunakan bahasa manusia. Dan belum lama muncul kembali sosok yang Naruto tidak ketahui. Sosok kali ini terlihat sangat dewasa dan mempesona.

"Siapa dia Sasuke?"

Naruto merasa pegangan Sasuke mengendur dan perlahan sayap Sasuke membuka dan menampilkan sosok Naruto. Naruto dengan malu-malu bercampur takut menengok dan menunduk hormat.

"A-aku Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto memberi salam namun yang ia dengar adalah desisan dari makhluk berambut merah dengan cepat Naruto kembali kebelakang tubuh Sasuke dan menggenggam erat sprei yang sejak tadi menutupi tubuhnya.

"Kau menakutinya Kyuubi!" Desis Sasuke marah. Itachi mengambil langkah maju kearah Naruto yang masih bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh Sasuke.

"Kau manusia?" Itachi bertanya lembut sedangkan Kyuubi semakin mendesis tidak suka. Naruto mengangguk. Itachi mengambil langkah mundur dan memeluk Kyuubi.

"Kurasa dia harus dibawa ke tahanan." Itachi berucap tenang dan Kyuubi menyeringai kemenangan. Naruto terkejut mendengar dirinya akan ditahan. Naruto semakin mengencangkan pelukannya pada Sasuke.

_/Apa maksudmu Aniki?!/_ Sasuke mengeram. Sayap nya mengembang dan bergerak menutupi tubuh Naruto yang ada dibelakang tubuh Sasuke.

_/Kau tahu aturan nya bukan Sasuke. Kita dilarang membawa manusia_ _kemari/_

_/Aku akan menjamin dia tidak akan membawa masalah/_

_/Hentikan tindakan keras kepalamu Sasuke. Peraturan tetap peraturan/_ Itachi menjentikan jarinya dan muncul dua orang dengan sayap dan ekor berwarna kehijauan. Tubuh dua penjaga itu bersisik. Dilihat dari sekali lagi maka bentuk dua penjaga itu mirip manusia setengah naga.

_/Yang mulia/_ dua penjaga itu duduk bersimpuh dan memberi hormat pada Itachi yang masih memeluk Kyuubi.

_/Bawa manusia itu ke penjara bawah tanah/_

_/APA?! BERANI MENDEKAT KUBUNUH KALIAN/_ Sayap Sasuke menutupi seluruh tubuh Naruto protektif. Kedua penjaga itu terdiam dan menatap sang raja.

Itachi membuang nafasnya lelah.

_/Sasuke setidaknya kita harus menaati peraturan sampai diadakan nya rapat dengan dewan council besok dan menentukan dia berhak bebas atau tidak/_

_/Tapi dia...Dia...dia.../ _

Itachi menaikan sebelah alis matanya.

_/Dia?/_ wajah Sasuke tiba-tiba terlihat bingung bahkan Itachi bisa melihat ada rona merah sedikit dipipi Sasuke.

_/Tuan ku/_ Sasuke berucap cepat. Mata Itachi dan Kyuubi membelalak.

_/Kau menjadikan manusia sebagai tuan mu Sasuke? Astaga Itachi adik_ _mu sudah gila/_ Kyuubi mendesis kembali.

_/Apa masalah mu Kyuubi?/_ Sasuke bertanya sarkastik. _Mate_ kakak nya ini memang menyebalkan.

_/Aku benci manusia,kau tahu itu Sasuke/_ Kyuubi mendesis kembai siap menyeret Naruto dari pertahanan Sasuke. Itachi dengan segera mengambil tindakan sebelum terjadi kembali perkelahian Sasuke dan Kyuubi.

_/Pengawal bawa manusia itu/ _Itachi berucap tenang.

_/Kenapa kamu selalu membela Kyuubi Aniki!/_

_/Tentu saja dia mate ku dia lebih memilih diriku/ _Kyuubi tersenyum mengejek. Naruto mendengar suara saling menyentak dan menyalahkan membuatnya semakin ketakutan.

_/Bawa manusia itu/ _lagi Itachi memerintah. Sang pengawal berjalan maju namun Sasuke mengeram keras. Kyuubi berlari dengan cepat dan mengarahkan kukunya yang bercakar kearah wajah Sasuke. Sasuke mendesis keras ketika bagian wajahnya tergores dan mengalirkan darah akibat perbuatan Kyuubi.

_**/HENTIKAN!/ **_

**TRAP TRAP TRAP**

Sasuke,Kyuubi dan dua pengawal langsung jatuh tersungkur begitu mendengar amukan Itachi. Ledakan energi Itachi sangat besar dan menekan energi lain disekitarnya.

Saat Sasuke terjatuh secara perlahan sayap hitam sang spirit terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pemuda manis berambut pirang yang tengah menutup kedua telinganya rapat.

Itachi mengambil langkah maju ketika empat daemon lainnya masih tersungkur. Itachi mencengkram lengan Naruto keras dan menariknya menuruni ranjang. Naruto panik,ia menggenggam sprei penutup tubuh nya erat dengan satu tangan sambil memandang Sasuke yang masih tersungkur.

**BLAM**

Pintu kamar tertutup menghilangkan sosok raja dan pemuda manusia. Butuh waktu lima menit untuk para daemon itu sadar dari tekanan energi Itachi.

"Brengsek Aniki!"

Sasuke langsung bangun dari tempat ia jatuh dan bersiap untuk mengejar kakaknya. Namun Kyuubi pun sudah bangun dan segera menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke.

"Cukup Sasuke!"

"Diam kau rubah!"

"Manusia hanya akan menyakiti kita. Hentikan!" Kyuubi mencengkram kuat tangan Sasuke agar pangeran Uchiha itu tetap pada tempatnya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa Kyuubi. Kau hanya mendramatisir trauma mu." Sasuke mencibir dan menatap Kyuubi dingin.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke?" Kyuubi menggertakan giginya menahan sabar menghadapi sang raven.

"Tsk semua juga tahu kau itu takut pada manusia."

"Aku tidak takut."

"Sudah sangat jelas kau takut Kyuubi...Mata mu memancarkan ketakutan setiap melihat manusia...Kau takut manusia itu akan membunuhmu seperti mereka membunuh ibumu." Sasuke menatap tajam Kyuubi. Mata Kyuubi membelalak,giginya saling bergesekan menimbulkan bunyi kemeretuk yang mengerikan.

"Brengsek kau Uchiha!"

Kedua daemon itu saling mendesis dan mengeluarkan pancaran energi mereka menunjukan siapa yang terkuat.

Sasuke terbang dan melancarkan tinju nya pada Kyuubi. Tinju Sasuke berhasil ditangkap oleh ekor berwarna kekuningan milik Kyuubi. Merasa posisinya lebih menguntungkan Kyuubi menarik tangan Sasuke dengan ekor nya dan menendangkan kaki kirinya pada Sasuke. Sebelum Kaki Kyuubi mengenai perut Sasuke sayap hitam Sasuke menjadi pelindung kuat. Sayap yang selalu bisa diandalkan dalam setiap pertempuran. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Kau tahu spirit adalah ras tertinggi di dunia daemon ini." Ejek Sasuke diantara wajahnya yang tertutup oleh sayap hitam nya sendiri. Kyuubi hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Jangan meremehkan ku Sasuke. Aku sudah sering melawan Kakakmu."

"Dan kau tidak pernah menang."

"Brengsek." Dan Kyuubi harus mengakui jika ia tidak pernah bisa menang melawan Itachi dan pesona nya.

Kyuubi melepaskan tangan Sasuke kemudian bersiap untuk mengambil celah dari posisi Sasuke. Namun tanpa Kyuubi sadari jarak mereka yang dekat menjadi keuntungan Sasuke. Sang raven menggunakan ekornya yang panjang dan kuat untuk memmbelit kaki Kyuubi dan menariknya keudara.

"Uwaaa!"

"Menyerahlah sekarang Kyuubi." Sasuke menyeringai melihat bagaimana _mate_ kakak nya tergantung diudara. Tapi seringai Sasuke berubah menjadi kekesalan ketika Kyuubi membalasnya dengan seringai juga.

"Kau memang mudah dipancing Sasuke hahaha"

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Itachi pasti sudah membawa manusia itu kedalam penjara...Mengikatnya kuat pada rantai dan menaruhnya sendirian ditempat yang gelap dan dingin hahaha"

"Brengsek!"

Sasuke melepaskan Kyuubi dan langsung berlari menuju penjara bawah tanah. Begitu pintu ditutup Sasuke dapat mendengar tawa kemenangan Kyuubi.

Sasuke terus mengumpat Kyuubi dalam pikiran nya. Rubah sialan brengsek nan licik.

.

.

* * *

Kyuubi terus tersenyum. Ia senang bisa membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang biasanya dingin dan tidak peduli akan eksitensi orang lain menjadi marah seperti tadi. Sungguh hiburan yang menarik.

Kyuubi melangkah menuju kamar nya dan Itachi. Membuka ruangan yang megah tersebut kemudian menutup pintunya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ia menyalakan shower dikamar mandi tersebut. Sang rubah membuka satu persatu pakaian yang ia kenakan kemudian menuju keran shower yang tengah menguyur air. Tanpa Kyuubi inginkan pikiran nya melayang pada insiden pembunuhan ibu nya.

Wajah Kyuubi terlihat termenung. Kedua tangan nya mengepal. Ia benci benci. Manusia sama saja penuh keinginan untuk menjadi yang terkuat dan selalu ingin menang sendiri.

Tanpa Kyuubi sadari sepasang tangan menyelinap diantara lengannya yang terkulai lemas. Kyuubi terkejut sesaat tapi tetap terdiam.

"Luka mu belum sembuh Kyuu."

"Aku baik-baik saja Tachi."

"Lihat luka didadamu ini mengeluarkan darah lagi." Itachi membalik tubuh Kyuubi untuk melihat sebuah luka gores melintang yang kembali terbuka dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Itachi tahu Kyuubi pasti baru saja berkelahi dengan adiknya.

Mata Itachi terbelalak ketika melihat kedua ruby merah Kyuubi terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Ssh ssh Semua akan baik-baik saja Kyuu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan manusia melukai dirimu." Itachi menarik Kyuubi dalam pelukannya dan mengusap pelan punggung Kyuubi yang basah.

"Bajumu basah bodoh." Kyuubi berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dan ia terkekeh mendapati _mate_ tersayangnya juga terkekeh.

"Begitu mendengar ada suara air aku langsung kesini tanpa pikir panjang."

"Kau ini haaa"

Kyuubi melepaskan pelukan Itachi dan bergerak melepaskan hakama yang dikenakan Itachi.

"Aku mencintai mu Kyuu." Gerakan Kyuubi terdiam,ia menatap sang raja yang tengah tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Aku juga."

Kyuubi menarik leher Itachi dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir merah Itachi. Dalam ciuman mereka Itachi menyeringai.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke berlari dengan kencang. Ia menerobos penjagaan daemon di penjara bawah tanah tersebut.

"Naruto!"

Naruto terduduk disudut selnya. Ia mencengkram erat sprei ditubuhnya dan menunduk. Ia takut kegelapan dan disel ini sangat gelap dan dingin. tapi pandangan Naruto mulai bercahaya kembali ketika namanya dipanggil. Dengan segera sang blonde berjalan menuju trali besi sel. Sayangnya kedua rantai yang mengikat pergelangannya membuat sang blonde tidak bisa mencapai trali besi tersebut.

Sasuke langsung menghambur menghampiri sang master namun terhalang besi sel.

"Kamu baik-baik saja Naruto?"

"Sasuke! Sasuke...hiks aku...aku.." Naruto panik ia ingin mendapat kenyaman dari pelukan spiritnya namun karena pergelangan tangannya yang diikat membuat sang blonde menangis. Ia terlihat sangat cengeng tapi itu karena ia takut dan panik emosinya saling bercampur dan memuncak.

Sasuke semakin khawatir ketika Naruto menitikkan airmata. Dengan kekuatan nya Sasuke merusak trali besi sel Naruto. Untunglah Naruto dibawa ke penjara bawah tanah untuk manusia bukan untuk daemon karena jika ia maka Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena disel daemon seluruh kekuatan daemon ditekan oleh trali besi nya.

Setelah sel terbuka Sasuke langsung memeluk Naruto dan menenangkan Naruto dengan kata-kata lembut. Mengusap helaian pirang Naruto lembut dan menciumi dahi Naruto. Memberi keyakinan untuk sang blonde jika semua akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

* * *

Butuh waktu sekitar lima belas menit untuk menenangkan Naruto. Setelah tenang Naruto menatap Sasuke yang masih memeluknya.

"Kenapa...kenapa aku harus dipenjara Sasuke?"

Sasuke menarik nafas dan membuangnya.

"Dunia kami ini tertutup untuk manusia."

"Lalu..lalu kenapa kamu membawaku kemari?"

"Aku pikir semua tidak akan begini karena aku seorang pangeran yang memiliki banyak berpengaruh di kerajaan ini. Sial nya aku lupa memprediksi traumatic Kyuubi. Tsk"

"Kyuubi?"

"Kau tahu pria berambut merah dan berekor kuning itu. Dia _mate_ kakak ku," Sasuke mencium kembali dahi Naruto. ", dan dia memiliki trauma pada manusia."

Sasuke membelai helaian pirang Naruto lembut dan memaksa Naruto berbaring dengan pangkuannya sebagai bantal. Naruto hanya menuruti keinginan spiritnya. Ia berbaring di pangkuan Sasuke.

"Kakakku dan Kyuubi sudah menjadi _mate_ selama seratus tahun."

"A-apa?" Naruto terlihat terkejut dan Sasuke hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Kau tidak mengira bukan setua apa kami ini." Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian menyamankan kembali tubuhnya.

"Sebelum kakakku dan Kyuubi menjadi _mate_, Kyuubi adalah manusia." Sasuke memberi jeda sesaat untuk melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto. Naruto terlihat terkejut namun ia segera mengangguk kecil mempersilahkan Sasuke melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kyuubi adalah anak manusia yang dibesarkan oleh siluman rubah berekor sembilan. Entah sepertinya Kyuubi mendapat perlakuan buruk dari peduduk desanya karena mereka menduga jika Kyuubi adalah siluman."

"Menduga?"

"Aku pernah bilang bukan jika daemon bisa berubah menjadi manusia? Saat itu rubah ekor sembilan sedang menyamar menjadi manusia dan membesarkan Kyuubi seperti anak nya sendiri. Namun karena suatu insiden penduduk desa beramai-ramai memburu Kyuubi dan siluman rubah tersebut."

Naruto memasang wajah prihatin.

"Dan akhirnya sang rubah mati. Namun sebelum ia mati sang rubah memberikan bola kehidupannya pada Kyuubi dan akhirnya Kyuubi mau tidak mau harus menjadi siluman rubah ekor sembilan. Dan setelahnya kakak ku dan Kyuubi menjadi _mate_"

"Aku mengerti sekarang kenapa Kyuubi-san terlihat tidak menyukaiku." Naruto terlihat sedih. Sasuke kembali mencium dahi Naruto.

"Kyuubi hanya memiliki kesedihan yang mendalam jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Dia akan tahu jika kamu manusia yang baik Naruto." Sasuke kembali mencium dahi Naruto. Naruto memerah.

"Ta-tahu dari mana aku baik?"

"Insting." Sasuke terkekeh. Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ayo kita kembali." Sasuke membangunkan Naruto dan hendak membawa sang blonde.

"Tapi...bagaimana jika...jika para penjaga itu kembali menyeretku kesini." Naruto bergetar takut ketika mengingat penjaga disel ini berbentuk seperti badak dan hewan lainnya.

"Akan kubunuh mereka jika berani menyentuhmu."

'_tentu saja yang boleh menyentuhmu hanya aku Naruto'_

Sasuke membopong Naruto ala pegantin dan mulai berjalan. Sekalipun mereka berdua melewati penjaga namun Sasuke hanya memberi deathglare dan semua penjaga itu hanya menunduk hormat.

Sesampainya dikamar Sasuke menurunkan Naruto diranjang kemudian ia mendekati lemari besarnya dan mengambil hakama berwarna biru lalu memberikannya kepada Naruto. Naruto terdiam sesaat menatap hakama ditanganya kemudian berlari kekamar mandi setelah mendapat pandangan kau-ganti-atau-mau-kugantikan dari Sasuke.

Setelah selesai memakai pakaiannya Naruto bermaksud tidur karena tubuhnya terasa lelah. Dengan senang hati Sasuke menarik blonde itu terbaring disampingnya. Mengusap lembut helaian pirang indah sang master.

**BRAK**

"Sial tidak bisakah kalian memberi Naruto waktu istirahat!" Sasuke menjerit frustasi.

Sasuke melihat jika kakaknya dan Kyuubi serta beberapa anggota council kerajaan Uchiha tengah berdiri.

_/Sasuke kenapa kamu membawa nya kembali kesini?/_

_/Dia tidak pantas ada penjara aniki, aku yang bersalah karena memakasa nya datang kedunia daemon/_ Sasuke berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk sopan.

_/Maaf pangeran Sasuke tapi bagaimanapun dia manusia/_ seorang anggota council berkata sopan.

_/Dia masterku/_

Seketika beberapa anggota council itu terdiam dalam keterkejutan. Pangeran mereka mendapat seorang master?

_/Anda tidak diperkenankan memiliki master apa anda ingat itu?/_ salah seorang anggota council dengan rambut coklat tua dan wajahnya berbentuk seperti elang berbicara sopan.

_/Aku tidak akan terlihat lemah sekalipun memiliki master/_

Naruto memandang khawatir Sasuke. Sasuke mengusapkan tangannya pada rambut bagian depan Naruto,menyakinkan semua akan baik-baik saja.

_/Anda tetap tidak boleh memiliki master/_

_/Anda seorang pangeran yang kelak akan membantu kakak anda_ _memimpin kerajaan ini dan jika orang dari kerajaan lain tahu maka_ _kerajaan kita akan menjadi ejekan/_

_/Aku mengerti!/_ Sasuke menggertakan giginya membuat Naruto semakin khawatir karena ia tidak bisa mengerti apa yang orang-orang itu bicarakan.

_/Hei manusia/_ seorang anggota council bermuka burung hantu memanggil Naruto namun Naruto tidak mengerti jadi ia hanya terus menatap Sasuke khawatir.

Sasuke mendesis. _/Sopanlah sedikit dia masterku/_

_/Ma-maafkan kami pangeran/_

"Naruto?" Naruto menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Ya Sasuke?"

"Mereka ingin berbicara denganmu." Sasuke berucap lembut. Naruto terkejut karena para daemon itu ingin bicara dengan dirinya.

"Aku...aku tidak mengerti bahasa mereka.."

"Aku yang akan menterjemahkan." Sasuke tersenyum lembut kepada Naruto. Dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidup para anggota council melihat pangeran Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Begitu pula Itachi dan Kyuubi,mereka berdua sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan sikap lembut Sasuke pada manusia pirang yang terus menatap Sasuke khawatir.

_/Katakan apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan, aku yang akan menjelaskan_ _pada Naruto/_

_/Hum ba-baik pangeran... kami hanya ingin tahu kenapa manusia itu_ _menjadikan anda sebagai spiritnya/_

Sasuke juga penasaran kenapa Naruto susah payah mencari spirit.

"Naruto" Naruto menatap Sasuke lembut.

"Mereka ingin tahu kenapa kamu ingin menjadikan ku spiritmu. Jujur saja aku juga ingin tahu alasannya"

Naruto menarik nafas dalam dan membuangnya.

"Sebenarnya... Aku dan orang yang sudah kuanggap sebagai paman ku Iruka menjadi incaran sebuah organisasi hitam yang sering meyelundupkan obat-obatan dan senjata. Mereka bersembunyi didesa kami dan menyerang seluruh penduduk desa. Mereka menjadikan kami budak. Dan... ketua mereka Danzo... me-meminta ku untuk jadi.." Naruto terdiam matanya mulai panas. Sasuke memeluk Naruto memberi semangat pada sang blonde. Naruto mencoba merilekskan diri.

"Danzo memintaku untuk jadi budak seks nya... mengetahui itu pamanku berusaha membuatku kabur dari desa dan berhasil. Setelah kabur aku teringat perkataan penduduk desa mengenai kota tua yang dihuni oleh spirit. Dan aku memberanikan diri untuk mencari spirit."

"Setelah mendapatkan dirimu Sasuke aku bermaksud meminta mu untuk mengusir para anggota organisasi hitam itu keluar dari desa kami."

"Dasar bodoh kenapa kamu tidak lapor polisi." Kyububi tiba-tiba memotong cerita. Terdengar dari nada suaranya jika ia muak.

"Aku...aku sudah melaporkan tapi mereka tidak berbuat apa-apa...aku..aku takut paman ku terluka dan meninggal..karena itu...karena itu aku...aku..." Nada saura Naruto mulai pecah. Sasuke mengusap kepala Naruto pelan.

"Aku tidak ingin mereka melukai orang yang sudah kuanggap sebagai keluarga ku..." Kyuubi terdiam sesaat. Pikirannya melayang pada gambaran dimana rubah yang ia anggap sebagai ibunya dibunuh. Sedikitnya Kyuubi mengerti perasaan Naruto. Namun tetap saja Naruto itu manusia! Jenis yang paling Kyuubi benci.

"Lalu dimana orang yang kau anggap paman itu?" Tanya Kyuubi dingin. Naruto baru teringat jika ia belum bertemu Iruka. Naruto merasakan dirinya mulai khawatir. Dengan tidak sabaran Naruto menarik ujung baju Sasuke meminta keterangan.

"Dia ada ditempat Kakashi." Jawab Sasuke datar. Naruto langsung ingin beranjak dari tempat tidurnya begitu mendengar dimana lokasi pamannya. Sasuke tertawa kecil dan menyelinapkan tangannya diantara leher dan kaki Naruto untuk membawanya dengan gaya pengantin.

"Kau tidak akan tahu tempatnya dobe. Ku antar." Naruto hanya ber-pout.

Sasuke melangkah keluar dari kamar nya diikuti Itachi,Kyuubi dan anggota council yang masih menatap penasaran karena mereka tidak mengerti apa yang pangeran mereka katakan.

Sesampai nya didepan kamar Kakashi, Naruto segera mendobrak pintu nya dan berlari mencari pamannya. Sasuke hanya menggeleng pelan karena sikap masternya.

_/Siapa yang.../_ Kakashi baru saja menyelimuti manusia yang tengah tertidur diranjangnya dan mendapati pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan keras. Kakashi hendak menceramahi siapa pun yang dengan tidak sopan membuka kamarnya namun ia terhenti begitu melihat Itachi. Kakashi membungkuk hormat.

"Iruka-san!" Naruto segera menghambur menuju pamannya. Kakashi menangkap tubuh pemuda kecil berambut pirang yang akan memeluk pria diranjangnya. Kakashi menggeleng pelan.

"Dia baru saja istirahat mohon pelankan suara anda." Kakashi berucap pelan. Naruto segera membekap mulutnya reflek dan mengangguk. Setelahnya sang blonde duduk disamping sang paman.

Itachi,Kyuubi,Sasuke,dan para anggota melihat bagaimana keadaan Iruka. Wajah Iruka terdapat banyak bekas membiru dan bagian sudut bibirnya terdapat perban kecil.

Kakashi mengangguk meminta para tamu itu untuk keluar membiarkan dua manusia itu.

Sasuke menatap Naruto sebentar kemudian mengikuti yang lain keluar.

Seluruh daemon itu keluar dari kamar Kakashi untuk membicarakan beberapa hal dan Sasuke menjelaskan alasan Naruto mencari seorang spirit. Dewan council terlihat ribut dan mendebatkan kembali masalah manusia menjadi master pangeran mereka namun seperti nya Sasuke tidak peduli.

_/Bagaimana keadaan Iruka,Kakashi?/_ Sasuke bertan ya penuh perhatian pada paman Naruto. Para council terdiam ketika Itachi mendeathglare mereka agar tidak membuat keributan yang akan membangunkan Iruka.

_/Luka nya parah. Bagian rusuknya ada yang retak serta beberapa bekas pukulan dibagian perut,paha dan wajah/_ jelas Kakashi.

_/Kita kembali kepembicaraan. Sasuke kau tahu sebagai pangeran kamu tidak diperbolehkan memiliki master/_ Itachi berbicara penuh wibawa.

_/Aku tertarik padanya karena itulah aku menjadikannya master/_ Sasuke menjawab dengan tenang.

_/Tapi pangeran anda harus memikirkan reputasi kerajaan kita dimata_ _kerajaan lain/_

_/Ini hidupku kalian tidak berhak mengaturnya/_

_/Aku berhak Sasuke. Semua yang ada dikerajaan ini tunduk dalam_ _kuasaku/ _

Sasuke mendeathglare kakaknya.

_/Arrrrgh! Baiklah baiklah aniki. Aku tahu mau mu/_

Sasuke mendesis kesal sedangkan Itachi hanya menyeringai.

_/Bukankah sudah waktunya kamu mencari mate mu Sasuke/_ ucapan Itachi sangat terdengar senang saat ia bisa menggoda adiknya.

Mengerti dengan maksud sang raja para council hendak memprotes.

_/Aku akan menjadikannya mate ku dalam dua minggu. Puas kau aniki_ _grrrr!/_

Itachi hanya mengangguk. Sasuke masih mendesis kesal. Para dewan council hanya bisa diam tidak bisa membantah rencana raja mereka. Kakashi hanya mengeleng pelan. Dan Kyuubi terus termenung sejak tadi.

Itachi menatap Kyuubi bingung. Ia merangkul pundak Kyuubi lembut.

"Ada apa Kyuu?"

Kyuubi hanya menatap Itachi dengan pandangan sedih.

_\\Aku...melihat manusia itu...aku jadi teringat Kitsune-san\\_ Kyuubi menjawabnya dalam telepati. Tidak ingin ada seorang pun yang tahu masalah pribadinya.

_\\Kurasa kamu bisa mengerti sedikit perasaan manusia itu terhadap pamannya. Dan aku berani bertaruh jika manusia yang dibawa Sasuke itu tidak akan membahayakan mu Kyuu\\_

_\\Entahlah Itachi\\_

_\\Sudah saatnya kamu lepas dari masa lalumu Kyuubi\\_

Itachi memeluk Kyuubi dan mengiring yang lain untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Namun gerakan sang raja terhenti ketika seorang dewan council bertanya.

_/Bagaimana dengan manusia yang terluka itu? Apa kita harus memenjarakan nya?/_

_/Biarkan dia disini. Setelah seluruh luka nya sembuh dan Sasuke telah_ _menjadikan Naruto mate nya baru dia dikirm kedunia manusia/_

Itachi kembali berjalan diikuti dewan council yang hanya menyerah pada setiap kata yang Itachi ucapkan.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang terus mengusap helaian coklat pamannya.

_\\Kamu butuh istirahat Naruto, ayo kembali ke kamar kita\\_

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang tengah bersandar didinding didekatnya. Kakashi hanya duduk dikursi yag ada diruangan itu sambil membaca sebuah buku.

_\\Tapi paman Iruka...\\_

_\\Kakashi akan menjaga nya dengan baik\\_

Sasuke beranjak dan segera membawa sang blonde dalam gendongannya. Naruto hanya menghela nafas menyerah. Ia memang lelah setelah semua yang terjadi.

"Kakashi jaga Iruka-san..Jika terjadi apa-apa beritahu aku"

Kakashi masih fokus dengan bukunya dan hanya mengangguk ringan.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke menurunkan Naruto diatas ranjang dengan hati-hati. Dalam perjalanan menuju kamarnya Naruto telah tertidur.

"Dan sekarang masalahnya bagaimana caranya aku bisa menjadikan Naruto sebagai _Mate_ ku?"

Sasuke menaruh dirinya disamping sang blonde dan menarik Naruto dalam dekapannya. Sejak tadi sayap nya belum juga menghilang karena itu ia menggunakan sayap nya untuk membungkus dirinya dan Naruto.

"Hn, aku masih memiliki waktu dua minggu." Sasuke menghela nafas lelah dan menyerah berpikir untuk menjadikan Naruto _mate_ bbiarkan takdir yang mengatur segalanya. Ia pun mencium dahi Naruto dan tertidur dengan blonde yang tengah tidur dengan nyanyaknya.

.

.

* * *

**TBC...**

Nah masalah chap 5 dan 6 kelar :3  
bisa update cepat lagi xD  
oh ya thanks yang udah review dan fav/alert cerita ku ^^  
aku tidak menyangka akan mendapat sambutan sehangat ini ^^

Seperti biasa semakin banyak review semakin cepat update..

Jaa ne

Last Review please


	5. Chapter 5 : Incubus

I don't own Naruto, Masashi did ^^

**A/N: **

_/bahasa antar spirit/_

_\\Telepati\\_

"berbicara langsung"

'_Pikiran'_

Enjoy chap 5~~

* * *

**Chap 5. Incubus**

* * *

Naruto terbangun merasakan tubuh nya sangat hangat dan nyaman. Ia pun bergerak semakin mendekati sesuatu yang membuatnya nyaman. Namun gerakan nya terhenti ketika ia mendengar tawa pelan. Perlahan mata shapirenya terbuka dan melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke sedang menatapnya. Wajah tampan Sasuke tepat didepan wajahnya.

"A-Apa yang terjadi?" Naruto merasa panik dan wajahnya memerah. Ia segera bangun.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa dobe. Wajah tidurmu itu terlihat lucu" Sasuke berusaha menahan tawanya namun Naruto melihat itu dan segera mencubit lengan Sasuke.

"Akh!"

"Jangan menertawai mastermu." Naruto berkacak pinggang.

"Baik Master." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada main-main.

"Ish." Naruto segera lari menuju kamar mandi dan segera mandi dari pada meladeni spiritnya.

Ini sudah hari kedua semenjak insiden Naruto yang dikurung di penjara bawah tanah. Kemarin keadaan Iruka sudah lebih baik dan sempat bangun namun tertidur kembali. Hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke pun berjalan lancar hanya saja hubungan Kyuubi dan Naruto belum ada perubahan. Kyuubi masih sering ketus atau bahkan mendiamkan Naruto.

Naruto menyelesaikan mandi nya dan keluar dari kamar mandi sudah mengenakan hakama milik Sasuke. Naruto berjalan menuju ranjang dan mengeringkan rambut pirangnya yang basah. Begitu Naruto selesai Sasuke memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Setelahnya Sasuke keluar dan mengenakan hakama hitam dengan lambang kipas kecil dibelakang hakamanya.

"Aku ada rapat hari ini. Nanti kuminta pelayan untuk mengantarkan sarapanmu." Sasuke berhias diri didepan cermin. Naruto mengangguk.

"Eum...Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Aku...ingin menenjenguk Iruka-san...Apa kau mengijinkan?" Naruto bertanya hati-hati pasalnya Sasuke akhir-akhir ini jadi lebih protektif. Sasuke menengok kearah Naruto.

"Nanti kuminta Kakashi menjemputmu setelah sarapan."

"Ah! Tidak usah...Aku hapal dimana letak kamar Iruka-san."

"Istana ini luas kamu bisa tersesat." Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan menaruh kedua tangannya diatas pundak Naruto.

"Aku tidak ingin ada hal buruk lagi yang menimpa dirimu. Kamu itu seperti magnet yang menarik banyak masalah."

"Apa?! Kamu mengataiku _trouble maker_?" Naruto ber-pout. Sasuke tertawa pelan.

"Hn,Aku pergi dulu. Jika ada apa-apa kabari aku, mengerti Naruto?"

"Hu'ums" Naruto tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. Sasuke balas tersenyum kecil kemudian mencium dahi Naruto. Sasuke melangkah keluar kamar.

"Ah iya jangan lupa habiskan makananmu dobe. Badanmu terlalu kurus." Sasuke menutup pintu.

"Apa?! SASUKE!" Naruto memerah.

.

.

* * *

Naruto berjalan menyelsesaikan sarapannya ia langsung bergegas pergi. Ia sedang menuju kamar Iruka tapi sayangnya semua ruangan di Istana ini terlalu mirip hingga membuat Naruto tidak tahu lagi arah yang benar.

"Eum...Dimana ya...Aww!"

Naruto jatuh terduduk ketika ia menabrak sesuatu. Naruto bangkit dan membersihkan bagian bawah hakama nya dari debu. Naruto segera mengangkat wajahnya dan ia terkejut.

"Kyuu...Kyuubi-san."

Kyuubi memandang Naruto diam. Ia bersedekap dada dan alis mata nya terpaut.

"Sedang apa kamu disini?" Kyuubi bertanya dingin membuat Naruto agak canggung. Naruto mengusap belakang lehernya dan terkekeh kecil.

"Aku tersesat."

"Tersesat?"

"Umm..Aku sedang mencari kamar Kakashi-san"

Kyuubi terdiam kemudian melangkah pergi. Naruto hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya pada Kyuubi, ia pikir pemuda berambut merah itu akan membantu nya tapi ternyata dengan mudah nya pemuda merah itu langsung pergi.

"Heh! Sedang apa kamu disitu...Haaa cepat kesini bodoh" Kyuubi menghentikan jalannya dan menatap Naruto yang terkejut. Naruto mengangguk dan dengan senang mengikuti Kyuubi.

Kedua nya berjalan beriringan dalam diam. Naruto mencuri pandang kearah Kyuubi yang memasang wajah datar tanpa emosi. Rasa penasaran Naruto timbul.

"Eum Kyuubi-san..."

"Hm?"

"Kudengar dari Sasuke...Anda dulunya manusia,benarkah?"

Kyuubi berhenti berjalan dan menatap Naruto dalam diam. Wajah nya masih tanpa emosi.

'_Adik Itachi ini terlalu banyak ikut campur masalah orang kali_ _akan kubekap mulut mu Sasuke.'_

"Kurasa tanpa kujawab Sasuke sudah menjelaskan semuanya." Kyuubi kembali berjalan. Naruto mengejar Kyuubi.

"Apa kita tidak bisa menjadi teman? Maksudku...Kita mencoba berteman...sekalipun aku manusia aku tidak berniat untuk melukai anda Kyuubi-san."

Kyuubi kembali berhenti dan menatap Naruto. Sejujurnya Kyuubi merasa agak terkejut mendengar Naruto ingin berteman dengan nya. selama ini bahkan didunia daemon ia terlalu dijauhi karena orang-orang tidak ingin membuat masalah dengan Kyuubi apalagi Itachi.

"Jangan menggunakan bahasa yang terlalu formal padaku."

Naruto tersenyum lebar dan berdiri dihadapan Kyuubi.

"Apa itu artinya anda mau berteman dengan saya?"

Kyuubi menyeringai dan mencubit pipi Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menggunakan bahasa formal"

"Aww..Baiklah."

Naruto sepanjang perjalan menuju kamar Kakashi banyak bercerita mengenai kehidupannya didunia manusia. Dan aneh nya Kyuubi hanya diam walau sedikitnya ia tersenyum kecil mendengar betapa konyolnya Naruto semasa didunia manusia.

"Kita sampai."

Kyuubi berhenti tepat didepan sebuah pintu. Naruto berhenti bicara dan menatap Kyuubi dengan pintu. Kyuubi menaikan alis mata nya.

"Apa?"

"Kamu tidak ingin masuk Kyuu?" Naruto sudah diperbolehkan memanggil Kyuubi dengan Kyuu. Kyuubi hanya terdiam. Naruto menautkan tangannya pada lengan kanan Kyuubi kemudian membuka kamar Kakashi dan menyeret Kyuubi.

"Hei!" Kyuubi terlihat terkejut dan tidak suka.

"Sebagai teman baruku, aku ingin kamu bertemu dengan orang yang berharga dalam hidupku. Ayo sini Kyuu." Naruto menarik Kyuubi menuju ranjang yang ada diruangan itu.

"Sepertinya Kakashi-san tidak ada disini." Naruto bergumam ketika ia sadar tidak ada nya sosok berambut perak yang biasa nya berada didekat ranjang.

"Naruto?"

"Ah! Paman!" Naruto melepaskan lengan Kyuubi dan memeluk Iruka yang tengah berusaha bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

"Akh! Pelan-pelan Naruto" Iruka hanya menggeleng menghadapi tingkah Naruto.

"Uwaaaa!"

"Seharusnya kamu tahu kalau paman mu belum sembuh bodoh." Kyuubi yang tadi melihat Naruto memeluk Iruka langsung menarik belakang hakama Naruto.

"Aku kan rindu paman, Kyuu."

"Terserah."

"Kamu dingin sekali sih." Naruto ber-pout dan Kyuubi hanya membuang muka kemudian duduk disofa.

"Kalau begitu jangan dekat-dekat dengan ku manusia." Jawab Kyuubi datar dan dingin. Sudut bibir Kyuubi membentuk seringai, ternyata tidak buruk juga berteman dengan orang yang ngotot seperti Naruto.

"Apa-apaan itu Kyuu. Kamu tidak boleh berkata dingin dengan teman sendiri." Naruto berlari kearah sofa dan bersedap dada lalu menatap tajam Kyuubi. Seringai Kyuubi makin lebar. Selain membuat Sasuke marah seperti nya hobi baru Kyuubi adalah membuat Naruto kesal.

"Berisik..Paman mu sana temani dia." Kyuubi berlagak lelah, ia menutup telinga nya dan berbaring nyaman disofa milik Kakashi. Naruto berdecih kemudian duduk disamping paman nya.

"Siapa dia Naruto?" Iruka menatap Naruto lembut.

"Dia teman baruku paman Iruka nama nya Kyuubi.. Teman yang dinginnya satu dua dengan Sasuke." Naruto ber-pout kembali. Iruka hanya tertawa kecil. Kyuubi yang pura-pura beristirahat hanya ber 'hiss'.

"Sasuke itu spirit yang kamu ceritakan kemarin?"

"Yup..Dia yang telah menyelamatkan kita dari Danzo, paman."

"Kalau begitu aku harus berterima kasih."

"Aku sudah berterima kasih pada Sasuke jadi paman tidak usah."

"Aku ini paman mu aku harus mengucapkan rasa terima kasihku langsung padanya."

"Baiklah besok mungkin aku akan membawa Sasuke." Naruto tersenyum lebar dan kembali memeluk pamannya. Tanpa Naruto sadari Kyuubi sudah berada dibelakangnya,berdiri dan menatap bosan.

"Eum Ada apa Kyuubi-san?" Naruto berbalik dan menemukan Kyuubi berdiri.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan setelah ini?" Kyuubi memasang tampang datar nya dan menunggu jawaban dari dua manusia itu.

"Oh paman mungkin akan kusuruh tidur lagi dan aku akan kembali kekamar nanti Sasuke khawatir kalau aku lama-lama berada diluar kamar."

"Tsk bukan itu maksud ku bodoh." Kyuubi menatap kesal Naruto. Naruto dan Iruka saling pandang.

"Lalu?"

"Apa Sasuke belum mengatakan apa pun mengenai keputusan Itachi dan dewan council?"

"Seperti nya belum..."

"Haaaa...Dewan council dan Itachi membebaskan mu dari panjara karena Sasuke setuju dengan syarat yang diajukan."

"Syarat?" Naruto menatap Kyuubi penasaran.

'_Kenapa Sasuke belum memberitahu manusia ini jika dia dan Sasuke_ _akan mengadakan ritual sebagai mate?'_

Kyuubi menatap Naruto ragu_. 'Apa Sasuke takut jika Naruto akan menolak lamaran nya he?'_

Tiba-tiba senyuman _evil_ Kyuubi muncul. _'Kubalas kau Sasuke'_ batin Kyuubi tersenyum.

"Tanya kan sendiri pada Sasuke...Aku tidak ingin ikut campur."

"Aaaaaah Kyuu beritahu aku..beritahu..." Naruto menarik-narik lengan hakama Kyuubi. Iruka hanya tertawa kecil melihat sikap childish Naruto kembali.

'_Sudah lama aku tidak melihat sikap kekanakan Naruto..Sejak kematian kedua orang tua nya Naruto hanya bersikap kekanakan padaku tapi kini ia bisa bersikap seperti itu pada Kyuubi-san..syukurlah'_ Iruka tersenyum lembut.

"Ish hentikan sikap mu itu bocah." Kyuubi menark lengan nya keatas membuat tangan Naruto yang menarik lengan hakama nya terlepas. Naruto terlihat sedih tapi bocah pirang itu kembali diam dan duduk disamping paman nya yang sudah mengambil posisi tidur.

Kyuubi merasa bersalah. Ia menghela nafas.

"Apa kau tahu _mate_?"

"_Mate_?" Naruto yang sedang mengusap helaian coklat paman nya menatap Kyuubi antusias.

"Dalam dunia daemon ada yang disebut _mate_.. _mate_ adalah pasangan sehidup semati.. seorang daemon hanya bisa memilih satu _mate_ untuk sepanjang hidupnya."

"Seperti ikatan pernikahan begitu?" Naruto menatap Kyuubi bingung.

"Hm, mirip sih tapi bukan... kalau dalam pernikahan kau bisa menceraikan pasanganmu tapi dalam _mate_ kamu tidak bisa."

"Ha? Kenapa?"

"Pasangan _Mate_ itu sama saja menyatukan hidup mereka... Jika salah satu nya mati maka yang lain juga akan mati.. jika kedua belah pihak dijauhkan dalam waktu yang lama maka kedua nya akan sakit dan perlahan mati."

"Didunia daemon ini hanya beberapa daemon saja yang berani mengambil mate. Karena para daemon benci terlihat lemah, mereka berpikir jika memiliki mate maka hidup mereka semakin terbebani."

"Hooo...Jadi apa ada ritual tertentu?" Naruto antusias. Iruka sudah tertidur kembali karena sebelum Naruto datang Kakashi memberi nya obat yang memiliki efek samping untuk tidur.

"Tentu saja ada bodoh...Kenapa kamu penasaran ya? Atau jangan-jangan kamu ingin menjadikan Sasuke mate mu?" Kyuubi bertanya dengan nada main-main. Naruto memerah.

"Ti-tidak.." Naruto mengelak. Kyuubi menyeringai.

"Kalau aku jadi Sasuke aku pasti sakit hati..." Kyuubi berucap seolah-olah ia terluka dan mendramatisir dengan menggenggam bagian dada hakamanya.

"Ke-kenapa Sasuke harus sakit hati?"

"Eh? Apa kamu bodoh?" Kyuubi menatap Naruto tidak percaya.

"Arrrgh! Kyuu berhenti memanggilku bodoh."

"Kamu memang bodoh.. Apa kamu tidak bisa melihat jika Sasuke menyukai mu?"

Wajah Naruto memerah. Ia menatap Kyuubi tidak percaya.

"Mana mungkin Sasuke menyukaiku.." Naruto berucap kecut. Kyuubi menaikan alis matanya.

"Kenapa kamu tidak percaya?"

"Sasuke pasti menyukai daemon wanita disini...Walau aku disini baru tiga hari tapi aku tahu jika Sasuke populer dikalangan daemon wanita" tiba-tiba aura Naruto terlihat menggelap dan membuat bingung Kyuubi.

"Bahkan sejak kemarin saat Sasuke membawa ku ke taman kerajaan dan kekamar ini banyak daemon wanita yang menatap nya dengan wajah memerah."

'_Itachi sepertinya adikmu benar-benat menuruni sikap playboy mu. Kubunuh kau Sasuke.'_ Entah kenapa mendengar Naruto begitu depres membuat Kyuubi simpati. Kyuubi memeluk Naruto lembut.

"Akan kupastikan Sasuke memilihmu Naruto."

Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan sikap Kyuubi namun ia tersenyum dan memeluk balik Kyuubi.

"Ehem."

Kyuubi dan Naruto masih berpelukan seolah mereka tidak mendengar intrupsi darimana pun.

"Kukira kau benci MANUSIA KYUU!" Sasuke berucap dingin dan menarik belakang hakama Kyuubi. Menjauhkan Kyuubi dari Naruto.

"Ck sopan sekali kamu Sasuke." Kyuubi mencibir dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto.

"Naruto aku pergi dulu." Kyuubi melambaikan tangannya kemudian menutup pintu dan pergi.

Sasuke melangkah dan segera memboponng Naruto dipundaknya.

"Uwaaa!"

"Turunkan aku Sasuke!"

Sasuke tidak tertarik untuk menurunkan Naruto ia pun membawa sang blonde keluar dari kamar Kakashi dan menuju kamarnya.

.

.

* * *

Kyuubi berjalan santai melewati lorong-lorong istana yang luas. Kyuubi tersenyum kecil setiap kali ia mengingat sikap polos Naruto.

"Berteman dengan Naruto tidak buruk."

Kyuubi tersenyum. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan transparan menyelinap dan memeluk pinggang Kyuubi erat.

"Uwaaa!" Kyuubi berteriak terkejut.

_/Ah...Kyuubi-san~/_ sebuah suara halus melantun lembut dipendengaran Kyuubi. Pemuda berambut merah itu berbalik dan mendapati seorang pria berambut putih sebahu dengan tekstur wajah yang tampan tengah tersenyum.

_/Ka-kabuto../_

_/Kyuubi-san~ anda terlihat makin menggoda../_ suara lembut yang mengalun dengan nada seduktif itu menjadi hantu untuk Kyuubi.

_/Ke-kenapa kamu ada disini?/_

Pria berambut putih itu tertawa manis menampakan wajahnya yang seperti anak kecil. Kabuto melangkah mendekati Kyuubi dan memeluk Kyuubi dari depan.

_/Ini..Tiba waktunya untuk kami menjalani musim kawin~/_

Mata Kyuubi membelalak. Tidak ini mimpi buruk.

_/Bukankah dua tahun lalu incubus sudah memasuki musim kawin?/_ Kyuubi bertanya ragu sambil medorong pemuda berambut putih itu menjauh dari tubuhnya.

_/Sepertinya kami memasuki musim kawin lebih cepat~/ _

Pemuda berambut putih menjilati telinga Kyuubi dan membuat Kyuubi merasa jijik.

_/Menyingkir Kabuto!/_

_/Kau milikku Kyuu~/_

_/Itachi akan membunuh mu jika melihat ini!/_

_/Incubus tidak bisa dibunuh~ kami lahir karena adanya hasrat seksual/_

_/Menyingkir lah!/_ Kyuubi membentak.

_/Aku sangat suka energi mu Kyuu.. Saat bersama Itachi. Dibawah tubuh_ _Itachi,mendesah,menjerit,memohon..membuatku ingin menyentuhmu_ _lebih/_

Wajah Kyuubi memerah.

_\\Itachi!\\_ Kyuubi benar-benar frustasi menghadapi makhluk yang tengah mengacak rambut merah miliknya.

_\\Ada apa Kyuu?\\_ terdengar suara Itachi cemas.

_\\Kabuto!Kabuto datang\\_

_\\Apa?! Kamu ada dimana sekarang?\\_

_\\Dikoridor dekat dengan kamar Kakashi..cepat kemari dia ingin_ _menyentuhku Tachi\\_

Pemuda yang kulit nya putih dan agak transparan itu menjauhkan dirinya dari Kyuubi.

_/Sepertinya yang mulia menuju kemari...kalau begitu sampai jumpa..Aku_ _akan datang kembali/_

Pemuda berambut putih itu tersenyum manis dan tiba-tiba sosoknya menghilang bagai hantu.

"Kyuubi!"

Kyuubi membalik badannya dan melihat Itachi dalam wujud setengah daemonnya. Sayap hitam nya terbuka lebar dan ekornya bergerak-gerak liar karena emosi Itachi. Kyuubi berlari dan memeluk Itachi erat.

"Dia..bilang saat ini incubus tegah memasuki masa kawin 'Tachi"

Itachi hanya ber 'hiss' kemudian ia menggendong Kyuubi ala pengantin.

"Kita akan adakan rapat segera."

Kyuubi mengangguk dan Itachi memberi ciuman hangat pada Kyuubi.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja Kyuu"

.

.

* * *

Sasuke menurunkan Naruto diatas ranjangnya dan menaruh kedua tangannya disisian kepala Naruto. Membuat sang blonde meneguk ludah nya sesaat melihat Sasuke yang terlihat agak ehem bernafsu.

"Sas-Sasuke?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke ragu. Mata merah Sasuke menatap Naruto dalam diamnya. Perlahan Sasuke menurunkan tubuhnya dan mengecup leher Naruto.

"Naruto..."

"Ah i-iya?"

Sasuke menjilati leher Naruto membuat sang blonde merinding karena lidah basah itu mengenai titik sensitifnya. Wajah Naruto memerah.

"A-ada apa Sasuke?"

"Aku haus.."

Naruto membelalakan mata nya sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum lembuut. Pemuda pirang manis itu menenyentuh leher Sasuke dan menarik Sasuke mendekati lehernya.

"Minumlah...Seharusnya kamu bilang jika memang menginginkan darahku Sasuke."

"Aku hanya baru haus sekarang." Bohong Sasuke. Semua spirit yang memiliki master biasanya akan mengalami penurunan energi setelah menjalankan perintah masternya dan karena itu mereka biasanya meminta langsung atau memaksa master mereka untuk memberi mereka darah.

Naruto tersenyum kembali. Sasuke mengecup leher Naruto lembut. Menjilat dibagian perpotongan leher dan pundak. Taring Sasuke memanjang.

"Akh!" Naruto melengkungkan tubuhnya karena rasa sakit saat taring Sasuke mengoyak dagingnya dan mulai meminum darahnya. Sasuke menatap Naruto diantara kegiatan meminumnya. Tangan putih pucat sang pangeran mengelus helaian pirang Naruto.

Perlahan Naruto mulai terbiasa dengan Sasuke yang menghisa darahmya dengan pelan. Merasa cukup Sasuke menarik taringnya dan membuat Naruto mendesah antara sakit dan nikmat. Sasuke memberi jilatan pada luka gigit pada perpotongan leher Naruto kemudian luka itu menghilang.

"Aku lelah Sasuke."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya menatap Naruto yang menatap nya dengan sayu dan berucap dengan lembut. Salahkan Naruto jika ia terlalu manis bagi Sasuke.

Sasuke mencium Naruto tiba-tiba. Menjajahkan lidahnya pada mulut Naruto. Naruto tidak bisa berbuat banyak hanya mendesah lemas.

.

.

* * *

Kabuto baru saja ingin pergi menjauh dari istana Uchiha. Ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan Uchiha Itachi. Bisa dipastikan kali ini Itachi akan membakarnya jika ia tidak segera kabur.

Musim kawin incubus. Kabuto tersenyum lebar dan menutupkan tudungnya yang bergambar mata ular, membuat sosoknya terlihat manis.

Beruntunglah Kabuto terlahir sebagai Incubus karena incubus memiliki wajah yang berada diantara tampan dan manis. Dan lebih lagi mereka dianugrahi aura yang mampu memikat makhluk lainnya.

_/Aku harus menemukan partner ku untuk musim ini~/_ Kabuto tersenyum lebar.

_/Tapi aku tidak butuh secubus..energi mereka kecil aku tidak akan puas hanya dengan secubus/_

Kabuto terus berpikir sambil melayang diantara atap kerajaan uchiha.

_/Aku butuh energi besar yang bisa memuaskan energi ku../_

Langkah Kabuto terhenti ketika ia merasakan sebuah energi yang saling bertautan. Energi ini besar dan ia yakin ini bukan milik Itachi-Kyuubi. Walaupun energi Itachi-Kyuubi saat berhubungan memang besar tapi energi ini lebih unik. Kabuto terbang melayang mencari dimana asal energi ini.

Hanya kaum incubus dan secubuslah yang mampu melihat energi birahi seseorang karena memang mereka hidup dengan memangsa energi birahi.

_/Ah ah ah...Ada manusia dan...Pangeran Sasuke!/_

Kabuto membelalak terkejut melihat pangeran dingin itu tengah mencumbu seseorang dengan rambut pirang. Terlihat sekali jika pangeran lebih memaksakan keinginannya pada si pirang.

Kabuto menjilat bibirnya begitu merasakan energi manusia dan pengeran spirit yang bercampur dan terasa menyegarkan.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke memisahkan dirinya dari Naruto yang tengah mencari nafas dengan susah payah. Wajah sang blonde memerah.

"Ti-tidak...seharusnya..haa..kamu menciumku tiba-tiba..Sasuke" Naruto mem-pout kan bibirnya dan memalingkan diri. Ia merasakan bagaimana jantungnya berdetak cepat saat ia dan Sasuke bersentuhan secara intim.

"Aku terbawa suasana..Maaf" Sasuke mencium dahi Naruto.

"Istirahatlah."

Naruto mengangguk dan menyamankan dirinya diatas ranjang Sasuke. Belum beberapa menit Naruto sudah jatuh tertidur. Sasuke sekali lagi mencium dahi Naruto dan menyelimuti sang blonde kemudian ia beranjak keluar untuk menghadiri rapat.

.

.

* * *

Kabuto tersenyum lebar ketika Sasuke pergi. Dengan segera ia berteleport menuju tempat dimana seorang manusia tengah tertidur nyaman.

Kabuto dengan hati-hati duduk disamping Naruto. Memperhatikan setiap garis wajah sang manusia.

Perlahan sudur bibir kabuto tertarik. Ia tersenyum.

Dengan hati-hati Kabuto mengangkat tubuh Naruto yang masih tertidur dan menteleport dirinya pergi dari istana bersama Naruto dalam dekapannya.

.

.

* * *

Seluruh dewan council berkumpul begitu pula Kyuubi. Itachi memasuki ruangan dengan wajah yang terlihat marah. Baik Sasuke maupun Kyuubi atau para dewan council semua tidak ada yang berani menatap langsung kemata Itachi.

_/Tahun ini Incubus dan Secubus akan mengacau kembali. Sebarkan berita keseluruh kerajaan dan usahakan mereka melakukan antisipasi/_

_/Baik yang mulia/_

Para dewan council itu mengangguk hormat dan lekas pergi untuk segera menjalankan tugas dari Itachi.

Sasuke menatap kakak nya.

"Apa yang kali ini dia lakukan?" Sasuke bertanya serius. Terlihat Itachi mencengkram lengan Kyuubi kuat hingga membuat Kyuubi meringis.

"Dia bilang akan datang kembali untuk menjadi kan Kyuubi partner musim kawinnya."

Kyuubi berusaha menenangkan mate nya yang sedang dalam masa posessif tingkat tinggi. Setiap yang telah ber-_mate_ mereka akan jadi lebih sensitif jika mengenai pasangannya.

"Hn, kalau begitu aku harus mengecek Naruto. Aku khawatir Kabuto menemukannya."

Kyuubi hanya mengangguk sedangkan Itachi sibuk menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Kyuubi.

Sasuke membuka pintu kemudian keluar dan kembali menutup pintunya.

"Akh!" Kyuubi menjerit kesakitan ketika tiba-tiba Itachi menanamkan taring nya pada leher Kyuubi. Dengan cepat dan agak beringas Itachi meminum darah Kyuubi.

Kyuubi hanya tersenyum maklum. Itachi tidak bisa melepaskan rasa khawatirnya pada Kyuubi karena itu ia lebih protektif.

Itachi mengeluarkan taringnya dari leher Kyuubi dan menjilati luka Kyuubi. Lalu membenamkan kembali wajahnya pada leher Kyuubi.

"Kamu yang bilang semua akan baik-baik saja... Aku akan menjaga diriku agar bisa selalu dengan mu Itachi." Kyuubi mencium puncak kepala Itachi lembut.

.

.

* * *

Langkah Sasuke cepat ia bergegas menuju kamarnya. Mendengar kabar jika para Incubus sedang dalam masa kawin membuat Sasuke khawatir. Pasalnya dua tahun lalu Kyuubi sempat diculik dan hampir saja dirape oleh Kabuto.

Incubus dan Secubus yang berada dalam masa kawin biasanya lebih ganas dan lebih sulit ditaklukan. Mereka hanya peduli bagaimana memuaskan nafsu mereka. Incubus dan secubus tidak termasuk kedalam kerajaan mana pun karena mereka bergerak tidak sesuai aturan. Karena itu mereka menjadi musuh yang berbahaya bagi setiap kerajaan. Untungnya Incubus dan Secubus hanya berkeliaran selama musim kawin sisanya mereka menghabiskan disarang mereka untuk beristirahat sampai masa kawin selanjutnya tiba.

Sasuke memasuki kamar dengan buru-buru.

"Naruto!"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Naruto!"

Sasuke mencari keseluruh ruangan dan ia menggertakan giginya begitu mencium aroma yang tidak asing didekat ranjangnya.

"**Kabuto!"** Sasuke mengaum keras hingga terdengar seluruh kerajaan. Sosok Sasuke berubah.

Sang Uchiha muda segera mengepakan sayapnya untuk mengejar sang incubus yang menculik master sekaligus calon _mate_ nya.

Taring Sasuke saling bergesekan kesal. Ekornya bergerak liar. Kuku nya memanjang dan kini ia benar-benar marah.

Sasuke mengejar mengkuti bau Kabuto namun bau itu menghilang diatap kerajaan.

Kembali Sasuke mengaum keras memanggil Kabuto.

Dibawah sana terlihat Itachi dan Kyuubi tengah memandang Sasuke khawatir. Dengan segera Itachi mengeluarkan sayap nya dan terbang menuju adiknya. Ia melihat Sasuke tengah mendesis kepada apapun yang berada didekatnya. Sasuke terlihat sedikit tertekan.

_/Sasuke!/_

Sasuke menatap Itachi tajam. Sasuke dimakan insting daemon nya dan hendak mencakar Itachi namun gerakan Itachi cepat dan segera menangkap kedua tangan Sasuke dan menguncinya dibelakang tubuh Sasuke.

_/Tenang Sasuke..Katakan apa yang terjadi?/_ Sasuke mendesis.

_/Sasuke!/_ Itachi menyentak Sasuke. Sasuke terkejut dan kesadarannya mulai kembali.

_/Katakan apa yang terjadi Sasuke/_

_/Kabuto...Si brengsek incubus itu menculik Naruto/_

Sasuke berusaha melepaskan genggaman Itachi namun tidak bisa. Itachi terkejut. Kejadian dua tahun lalu terulang kembali dan kini calon _mate_ adiknya yang menjadi korban.

_/Tenangkan dirimu Sasuke...Kita akan mencarinya/_

Sasuke masih meronta.

_/Aku tahu sekiranya siapa yang tahu keberadaan Kabuto.. karena itu tenanglah Sasuke/_

Sasuke mulai tenang dalam cengkraman Itachi.

_/Sebaiknya kita bicarakan didalam sekaligus mempersiapkan untuk penyerangan/_

Sasuke hanya diam. Itachi menarik Sasuke dalam cengkramannya. Kedua adik kakak itu turun dan bertemu dengan Kyuubi.

_/Ayo masuk Kyuu/_

Kyuubi ingin bertanya tapi ia urungkan karena situasinya menjadi seperti ini.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

Thanks atas review nya ^^  
sekedar pemberitahuan chap depan akan ada RAPE/LEMON/NC tapi karena saya sedang sakit dan chap 6 belum selesai seluruhnya diketik maka saya meminta kepada reader untuk maklum jika saya meng-update nya sekitar 3-4 hari kedepan..

Semoga saya segera sembuh dan mentamatkan fict ini...  
dan untuk konfirmasi saja saya tetap melanjutkan fict yang lain hanya saja saya fokus pada fict ini sampai tamat.. mohon maaf jika mengecewakan ^^

Last review ^^


	6. Chapter 6 : Masa Kawin Incubus

I don't own Naruto, Masashi did ^^

**A/N: **

_/bahasa antar spirit/_

_\\Telepati\\_

"berbicara langsung"

'_Pikiran'_

_**WARNING: chap ini mengandung lemon... bisa juga dikategorikan rape, so jika anda tidak suka lemon lewati tanda yang kubuat ^^**_

Enjoy chap 6~~

* * *

**Chap 6. Masa Kawin Incubus**

* * *

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya dan merasa asing ketika ia melihat ruangan tempat ia tidur lebih gelap dan dindingnya seperti batu. Apa ia dalam gua? Naruto hanya menggerakan tangannya kemudian ia sadar jika kedua tangan nya terantai pada sisian ranjang. Rasa takut dan panik menghampiri Naruto. _Flash_ mengenai Danzo muncul kembali menjadi sebuah ketakutan yang nyata.

"Sasuke..." Naruto memanggil Sasuke pelan namun tidak ada jawaban. Semakin lama Naruto semakin panik.

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke!"

Naruto meronta dalam ikatannya.

_\\Sasuke!\\_

_\\Na-Naruto...Naruto kamu baik-baik saja?\\_

Naruto menghela nafas lega begitu Sasuke membalas telepatinya.

_\\Sasuke aku dimana? Aku takut...disini gelap dan aku terantai...\\_

Naruto berhenti berontak dan mencoba menenangkan diri.

_\\Tenang Naruto aku akan datang...Sekarang katakan padaku seperti apa_ _tempat mu?\\_

_\\Disini gelap...seperti dalam gua..\\_

_/Ah sudah bangun rupanya/_

Sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan Naruto. Ia menengok mendapati seorang pria berambut putih tengah tersenyum manis.

_\\Sasuke...Ada pria berambut putih disini\\_

_\\apa?! Kabuto brengsek...\\_

Naruto melihat pemuda itu terlihat agak transparan walaupun kulitnya putih pucat dan semakin terlihat seperti hantu.

"A-apa maumu?" Suara Naruto bergetar. Naruto menarik kakinya yang tidak terikat menuju dada nya dan dengan bantuan kakinya Naruto memojokan dirinya diantara kepala ranjang.

_/Oh...kamu hanya bisa bahasa manusia baiklah/_

Kabuto berjalan semakin dekat kearah Naruto dan membuat si blonde ketakutan. Kabuto menangkap dagu Naruto kemudian memaksa wajah Naruto untuk menghadapnya.

"Kau manis..." Kabuto berucap dalam bahasa manusia. Ia menjilat bibirnya begitu melihat mangsa nya tidak kalah menarik dari Kyuubi.

Naruto merasakan otaknya memberi alarm tanda bahaya begitu pemuda berambut putih itu menjilati bibirnya sendiri. Naruto merasa seperti domba yang akan dimangsa oleh srigala.

_\\Sasuke tolong..\\ _Naruto bergetar dan ia menutup mata nya tidak ingin menatap wajah Kabuto. Kabuto tertawa pelan.

"Kamu belum terkotori bukan?" Kabuto menghirup aroma Naruto dan mengendus sekitar leher Naruto.

"A-apa maksud mu?"

"Kamu masih...virgin" lagi Kabuto menjilat bibirnya. Aroma energi seorang yang virgin terasa menyegarkan dan itu membuat Kabuto menjadi mengeras. Namun ia harus tahan,semua harus berjalan sesuai rencana. Ia harus mendapatkan energi itu sebelum mencicipi pemuda manis dihadapannya.

Naruto bergetar takut. Dari mana pemuda berambut putih itu tahu kalau ia belum tersentuh?

"Bukan urusanmu!" Naruto menyentak Kabuto. Ia mencoba menguatkan dirinya sendiri dengan berpikir jika Sasuke akan segera datang.

Kabuto menyeringai. Ia terkesan dengan sikap berani manusia disampingnya.

"Nah manis...Katakan pada pangeran Sasuke agar datang kemari...Kita bersenang-senang." Kabuto berbisik pelan pada Naruto. Naruto menggeserkan kepala nya,tidak sudi disentuh daemon berambut putih ini.

Kabuto merasa jengkel ketika Naruto mengelak dari sentuhannya.

**PLAK**

Sebuah tamparan keras Kabuto arahkan pada pipi Naruto. Kabuto menatap Naruto marah.

"Tidak seharusnya kamu mengelak..Sekarang hubungi pangeran Sasuke."

Kabuto menarik keras helaian pirang Naruto, membuat sang blonde meringis kesakitan. Naruto menatap Kabuto dan Kabuto semakin mempertajam tatapannya. Naruto menyerah dan menghubungi Sasuke dengan telepatinya.

_\\Sasuke...\\_

_\\Naruto? Kamu baik-baik saja kan?\\_

_\\Dia..menamparku Sasuke\\_

_\\APA!? Kubunuh kau Kabuto\\_

"Katakan padanya untuk datang sendiri keselatan menuju hutan distrik 15." Kabuto tahu jika Naruto tengah berbicara dengan Sasuke karena itu ia menarik rambut Naruto semakin keras dan membuat Naruto makin meringis.

_\\Dia ingin kamu datang sendiri keselatan menuju hutan didistrik 15_ _Sasuke\\_

_\\Tunggu Naruto aku akan kesana\\_

"Sudah kau beritahu?" Naruto mengangguk. Kabuto menyeringai. Sang daemon melangkah menuju sebuah lemari dan mengeluarkan cambuk. Kabuto tersenyum lembut membuat Naruto semakin takut.

"Mari bersenang-senang sampai pangeran Sasuke datang."

"Ti-tidak mau...Lepaskan..Pergi kamu dari sini!" Naruto berteriak takut. Kabuto menyeringai dan menampar lagi pipi Naruto keras.

"Nah jadilah anak yang baik manis~"

"Ti-tidak mau..Akh!"

.

.

* * *

Sasuke tengah menenangkan diri bersama kakak nya dan Kyuubi. Itachi berusaha meyakinkan adiknya jika Naruto akan baik-baik saja sampai ia mendengar Naruto memanggil nama nya panik.

Sasuke berusaha tenang dan tidak membuat curiga kakaknya serta Kyuubi. Sesaat Itachi beranjak keluar. Meninggalkan Kyuubi dan Sasuke.

Naruto berkata padanya agar ia datang sendiri ketempat Kabuto. Dan Sasuke akan meyakinkan tubuh Kabuto hangus ia bakar dengan kemampuannya sendiri.

Perlahan ia menahan amarah nya dan beranjak keluar dari ruangan yang ia tempati bersama Kyuubi.

_/Mau kemana kau Sasuke?/ _

Sasuke menatap Kyuubi dingin.

_/Menenangkan diri...Jika ada kabar terbaru, segera kabari/ _

Sasuke berjalan keluar kamar dan menghilang. Kyuubi turut prihatin atas hilangnya Naruto. Sekalipun Kyuubi membenci manusia tapi ia juga sedikitnya merasa khawatir untuk sipirang itu.

"Kemana Sasuke?" Itachi datang sambil membawa seseorang disampingnya. Ia duduk disofa samping Kyuubi. Kyuubi menatap wanita yang datang bersama _mate_ nya.

_/Kyuu kenalkan dia../_

_/Shion.. mereka memanggil ku sebagai dewi daemon/_

Kyuubi menatap wanita berambut pirang pucat itu terkesan. Selain cantik dia terlihat sangat sopan. Shion menunduk hormat kepada Kyuubi.

_/Senang bertemu dengan anda yang mulia../_

_/Ja-jangan membungkuk seperti itu..aku jadi tidak enak/ _Kyuubi mengaruk belakang lehernya.

_/Kyuu..Dia lah yang membantuku menemukan mu dua tahun lalu/ _

Itachi merangkul pinggang Kyuubi erat.

_/Begitu.. Terima kasih nona Shion/_ Kyuubi tersenyum canggung. Shion hanya mengangguk.

_/Kalau begitu bisa kah saya mendapatkan ruangan untuk memulai_ _pencarian pasangan pangeran Sasuke?/_

Itachi bangkit dan memimpin jalan untuk Shion. Kyuubi merasa kan sedikit rasa cemburu ketika Itachi berjalan berdua disamping Shion.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke mengepakan sayapnya dan mempercepat terbangnya. Ia sudah kabur dari istana sejak setengah jam yang lalu dan ia tidak mengira bahwa perjalanan nya begitu jauh dari istana. Sasuke menyumpahi Kabuto atas semua yang terjadi.

Butuh waktu satu jam perjalanan agar bisa sampai pada hutan distrik 15. Sasuke berjalan mengelilingi hutan sampai sebuah suara terdengar. Suara kenikmatan yang tanpa dijelaskan pun Sasuke tahu. Sasuke mengikuti asal suara itu dan kelamaan suara itu jadi semakin keras dan banyak.

"Sial! Ternyata ini sarang secubus dan incubus." Sasuke mencoba memfokuskan pikirannya dan tidak terpengaruh dengan suara-suara ghaib pengoda iman. Sasuke melihat sekeliling dan akhirnya mendapat sesuatu yang menarik. Sebuah kastil berdiri dikejauhan tapi kastil itu terlihat gelap dan tidak megah. Terlihat seperti nya dibuat dari batuan.

Sasuke mengingat kata-kata Naruto mengenai tempat yang terlihat seperti gua. Sasuke kembali berjalan hati-hati. Ia memasuki pintu kastil dengan hati-hati. Sepertinya penghuni kastil ini sibuk dengan masa kawin mereka. Seluruh tempat tercium bau seks dan dipenuhi oleh jeritan-jeritan yang membuat Sasuke merinding.

"Akh!Hentikan!"

Mata Sasuke terbuka lebar mendengar jeritan yang mirip dengan suara Naruto.

"Hiks Hentikan..i-ini menyakitkan.."

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Ia berlari cepat tidak peduli jika nanti nya ia akan tertangkap atau apa.

.

.

* * *

Kabuto tersenyum bangga ketika melihat hakama Naruto sobek dimana-mana dan terdapat bekas noda darah. Ia puas membuat manusia itu menderita. Mencambuki seluruh tubuh Naruto. Sekalipun Naruto memohon, Kabuto terus menyiksa tubuhnya. Naruto merasa seluruh tubuh nya nyeri dan ia tak bisa berhenti menangis. Tubuh nya ia yakini kini berdarah-darah dari setiap cambukan yang Kabuto berikan.

"Ayo menjerit lagi manis.." Kabuto bersiap mencambuk Naruto. Naruto menangis lagi dan menutup matanya. Cambukan kembali menghampiri tubuhnya.

Naruto terisak. Kabuto menjilati wajah Naruto dan ia menjauh kemudian bersembunyi dibelakang pintu. Sesaat kemudian ia melihat pintu terbuka lebar menampilkan sosok Sasuke dalam keadaan yang terburu-buru dan panik. Mengambil kesempatan Kabuto muncul dibelakang Sasuke dan menancapkan sesuatu membuat Sasuke langsung terjatuh.

"Ah ah ah." Kabuto muncul dan menggerakan telunjuk tangan nya kekanan kekiri.

"Pangeran terlalu ceroboh..."

Sasuke tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya sama sekali. Naruto hanya bisa bergetar ketakutan. Ia melihat Sasuke jatuh tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit dan tidak bisa ia gerakan. Luka cambuk itu terasa sangat perih.

Kabuto menaruh Sasuke dipundaknya dan membawa Sasuke keluar dari kamar Naruto berada. Naruto hanya bisa menatap Kabuto pergi. Ia bingung harus merasa lega atau khawatir. Lega karena Kabuto berhenti menyakiti tubuhnya atau khawatir karena Sasuke dibawa oleh Kabuto?

Naruto perlahan jatuh tertidur karena rasa lelah dan sakit pada tubuhnya.

.

.

* * *

_/Tuan Kabuto~/_

Kabuto berjalan melewati banyak ruangan dilorong kastilnya dan beberapa Secubus yang belum memperoleh partner datang menghampiri nya dan menggoda nya. Kabuto hanya diam dan terus berjalan menuju ruangannya. Ia menaruh Sasuke disebuah kursi yang terdapat rantai pada bagian kaki kursi dan sanggahan tangannya. Setelah menaruh Sasuke dikursi itu Kabuto segera merantai kedua tangan dan kaki Sasuke.

"Semua berjalan lancar~"

.

.

* * *

Sasuke terbangun dan merasakan tubuhnya lemas. Ia melihat sekeliling dan melihat Kabuto tengah tersenyum mengerikan.

_/Anda sudah bangun pangeran../_

Sasuke mengeram sedangkan Kabuto hanya terkikik kecil. Sang pemuda berambut putih itu melangkah kebelakang Sasuke menaruh kedua tanganya pada pundak Sasuke. Kabuto mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga sang spirit.

_/Anda tahu manusia yang ku ambil sungguh manis~/_

Kabuto berbisik seduktif membuat Sasuke muak dan kembali mengeram.

_/Berani menyentuhnya kubunuh Kau!/_

_/Ah~ Tenang saja..Aku tidak akan menyentuh dia..yah bukan sekarang~/_

_/Apa maksudmu?/_

_/Dia masih virgin~/_

Sasuke terdiam. Tiba-tiba bayangan Naruto _naked_ dengan wajah memerah merasuki pikirannya. Kabuto tersenyum.

'_Ya... Aku harus membuat Sasuke memakan pancinganku'_

_/Dimana Naruto?/_

_/Ah~ Anda tidak sabaran sekali pangeran.. Aku telah menyiapkan_ _segalanya...Musim kawin kali ini aku pasti mendapatkan energi yang_ _besar/_ Kabuto tersenyum lebar. Sang Incubus berjalan didepan Sasuke dan mengatakan sesuatu seperti mantra. Tiba-tiba Sasuke berteriak dan meronta. Kabuto terus mengucapkan sesuatu sampai muncul cahaya berbentuk lingkaran dengan segienam didalam nya. lingkaran itu mengecil dan menempel didahi Sasuke. Sasuke seketika tertunduk. Kabuto berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan melepaskan rantai nya. sang Incubus tersenyum lebar.

.

.

* * *

**=== Hati-hati Lemon/Rape dimulai loncati jika tidak suka ===**

Naruto merasakan tubuhnya nyeri. Berapa lama ia tertidur? Dimana Sasuke? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Semua pertanyaan muncul dibenak Naruto. Naruto kembali mencoba melepaskan rantai yang mengikat tangannya namun rasa nyeri pada pergelangan tangannya membuat sang pirang meringis pelan. Naruto menatap pergelengan tangannya yang lecet dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Pandangan Naruto teralih kearah tubuhnya. Bagian atas hakama nya sobek akibat cambukan Kabuto.

Tanpa Naruto sadari airmata nya kembali keluar ketika ia mengingat bagaimana Kabuto mencambuki nya. sebenarnya apa mau daemon satu itu? Salah apa Naruto atau mungkin Kabuto memiliki dendam pada Sasuke?

Naruto menatap miris pada kulitnya yang terlihat dari sobekan hakamanya. Kulitnya memerah dan berdarah. Bekas cambukan diseluruh tubuhnya menjadi bukti nyata perlakuan sang daemon.

Pandangan Naruto teralih ketika pintu terbuka. Mata Naruto terbelalak dan ia segera tersenyum.

"Sasuke!"

Betapa senang nya Naruto melihat spiritnya datang. Sasuke berdiri didepan pintu sambil bersedekap dada. Naruto meyakinkan jika itu Sasuke,rambut raven yang berdiri tegak dibagian belakang,mata merah,bibir yang merah darah. Itu Sasuke dalam mode manusia.

"Sasuke...Aku tidak ingin disini..."

Naruto kembali terisak. Sasuke melangkah pelan dan tidak menjawab satupun sautan Naruto. Sang spirit duduk disamping pemuda pirang yang masih terikat dan menangis.

**PRAK**

Naruto terkejut ketika sayap Sasuke muncul dan langsung terbuka. Naruto menatap takut Sasuke.

"Sas-Sasuke?"

Naruto melihat jika taring Sasuke memanjang dan begitu pula kukunya. Naruto bergetar takut. Ia masih belum terbiasa dengan Sasuke yang dalam bentuk setengah daemon. Bayangan pembunuhan Danzo memasuki kepala Naruto. Naruto menarik dirinya menjauhi sosok Sasuke yang terlihat aneh.

Sasuke menatap manik shapire yang ketakutan dengan pandangan tajam. Naruto merasakan adrenalin nya berpacu. Tangan putih pucat dan dingin milik Sasuke mencengkram leher Naruto.

"Sasuke...A-Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Naruto berusaha mencengkram kembali tangan Sasuke namun rantai ditangannya mencegahnya untuk menyentuh Sasuke.

Satu tangan Sasuke melepaskan leher Naruto dan perlahan dengan kuku nya yang panjang ia merobek hakama yang telah rusak bentuk nya. Naruto meringis ketika kuku Sasuke menyentuh permukaan perutnya. Dengan hati-hati jemari Sasuke mengusap permukaan kulit yang memerah dan berdarah.

Naruto meringis.

"He-hentikan Sasuke..perih.."

Sasuke terus menjalari luka cambuk dengan jemarinya. Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan takut. Ini bukan Sasuke.

"Naruto..."

Mata Naruto membulat tidak percaya. Jika dia bukan Sasuke tapi kenapa suara nya begitu mirip Sasuke.

"Aku menginginkanmu...Naruto"

"Aku tidak mau Sasuke..Lepaskan.." Naruto mencoba meronta. Namun Sasuke mencengkram kuat leher Naruto membuat Naruto terbatuk karena kurangnya pasokan udara.

"Sas..Sasuke..."

Naruto membiru. Perlahan Sasuke melepaskan tanganya dari leher Naruto dan sipirang langsung terbatuk mencari udara yang ada. Ia mencengkram kedua Kaki Naruto. Kuku panjang Sasuke merobek hakama bagian bawah Naruto mengekspos kulit mulus Naruto.

"Hentikan Sasuke!"

Naruto panik. Ia menendang kesana-kemari agar menjauhkan sang spirit dari bagian kakinya.

Sasuke menyeringai pada Naruto.

"Kenapa kamu menyeringai?" dengan Hati-hati Naruto bertanya. Sosok setengah daemon Sasuke yang menyeringai membuatnya terbayang sosok setan.

"Tubuhmu indah..."

"Hentikan Sasuke...Lepaskan aku...Aku ingin pulang hiks.." Naruto kembali menangis. Ia takut.

"Sssh tenang Naruto..." Sasuke bangkit dari bagian kaki Naruto dan mengusap helaian pirang Naruto lembut. Naruto mulai tenang. Ini Sasuke. Sentuhan lembut ini milik Sasuke.

**PLAK.**

Sasuke menyeringai lebar. Naruto terbelalak. Baru saja Sasuke menamparnya?

"Ke-kenapa—"

"Hahaha Manusia bodoh..."

Tawa Sasuke bagai seorang maniak. Naruto ketakutan ia kembali meronta,menendang atau apapun yang bisa menjauhkan daemon ini dari nya. Tapi sayang ekor Sasuke menangkap satu kaki Naruto agar berhenti berontak.

**GRIP**

Sasuke mencengkram kedua paha dalam Naruto kuat dan mengangkat paha Naruto agak keatas. Ekor Sasuke melepaskan kaki Naruto dan bergerak kesana-kemari. Sayap Sasuke menutup.

"Hentikan!Lepas."

Naruto menarik rantai tangannya kuat. Ia ingin menendang Sasuke namun tidak bisa karena Sasuke berada diantara kakinya.

Sasuke menyeringai dan ia menjilati bagian dalam paha Naruto membuat Naruto bergetar takut. Sasuke menjilat dan menghisap bagian daging itu hingga ia bisa merasakan darah dalam hisapannya. Sasuke melepaskan hisapannya dan melihat paha Naruto yang ia hisap memerah.

Naruto menjerit meminta Sasuke berhenti namun Sasuke tetap menjilati dan menghisap setiap kulit dipaha Naruto. Sasuke membuat kissmark sebanyak yang ia bisa dipaha Naruto dan Naruto hanya bisa berteriak meminta Sasuke berhenti.

Sasuke berhenti sesaat dan menatap milik Naruto yang sudah mengeras. Ia menyeringai. Dengan tanpa pemberitahuan Sasuke langsung melahap milik Naruto dalam mulutnya. Mengulumnya dan memainkan lidahnya pada milik Naruto yang sensitif.

"Akh!"

Naruto perlahan menatap takut kebagian bawah tubuhnya dimana Sasuke tengah melahap miliknya. Tubuh Naruto melengkung karena nikmat, Naruto membenturkan kepalanya kebelakang.

"Ah...Hen—ah..Hentikan..."

Sasuke menyeringai melihat Naruto bergerak tidak nyaman.

Wajah Naruto memerah. Semakin ia menggerakan tubuhnya semakin sakit ia rasakan ketika kulitnya yang terluka akibat cambukan bergesekan dengan sprei dibawahnya. Tapi ia harus akui hisapan Sasuke pada miliknya begitu nikmat membawa nya hingga ke awan. Membuatnya _blank_.

Sasuke memperkecil kukunya hingga hanya sepanjang 3 cm lantas ia mencengkram kuat dan menancapkan kuku itu pada pada Naruto yang masih ia angkat.

"AAAAAAAKH!"

Naruto menjerit kuat dan keras ketika rasa perih menghampirinya. Rasa hangat darah mengalir menuruni pahanya dan jatuh diatas sprei. Naruto meringis dan terisak. Sasuke merubah sosok nya menjadi manusia. Menghilangkan kukunya dan sayapnya.

"Hentikan Sasuke..sudah hiks...Sudah cukup hiks..Hentikan"

Naruto menutup mata nya. kini bukan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan tapi rasa sakit. Sakit akibat luka kuku yang menancap pada pahanya. Sasuke melepaskan milik Naruto dari mulutnya dan ia sendiri bangkit dari atas ranjang melepaskan semua yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

Naruto menatap takut ketika Sasuke sudah tidak mengenakan apa-apa.

"Bagaimana tubuh ini indah bukan?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke. Apa yang Sasuke katakan? Ia mengagumi tubuh nya sendiri?

Naruto memperhatikan Sasuke. Sasuke menyentuh miliknya sendiri yang sudah mengeras. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Besar bukan?"

Naruto tidak bisa bicara apapun. Ia semakin bergerak sebisa mungkin untuk menjauh. Ia tidak ingin disentuh Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin berhubungan badan dengan Sasuke. Apalagi dengan milik Sasuke yang sudah pasti tidak akan muat untuk nya—tidak dengan sebesar itu tanpa membuat luka yang parah pada tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Sasuke melihat mangsa manis nya bergetar takut dan menjauh—walaupun percuma karena pada akhirnya pemuda blonde itu terjebak pada kepala ranjang.

"Men-menjauh!" Naruto menjerit kuat. Sasuke semakin menyeringai. Dengan gerakan pelan Sasuke mendekati Naruto. Ia ingin membuat pemuda pirang itu takut setengah mati,menyiksa mentalnya.

"Tidak! Menjauh!"

Sasuke hanya tertawa pelan dan mata nya langsung menatap Naruto. Ia bergerak cepat dengan senyum setannya menghampiri Naruto yang sudah berteriak histeris agar sang spirit menjauh.

Sasuke hanya terkikik kemudian ia menangkap kaki Naruto dan menaruhnya dipundak nya sendiri.

Naruto menatap takut dan terus berontak. Milik Sasuke yang mengeras itu mencolek lubang masuknya. Naruto menggeleng kuat.

"Menyingkir Sasuke! Lepas!"

"Akh!"

Naruto menghentakkan kepalanya kebelakang dan tubuhnya bergetar. Airmata nya menetes. Tanpa aba-aba dan tanpa persiapan Sasuke memasuki dirinya. Tidak kah sang spirit itu tahu betapa besarnya miliknya? Dan seberapa _damage_ yang Naruto terima ketika ia harus melahap milik Sasuke yang besar?

Tanpa memikirkan Naruto untuk membiasakan dirinya dengan ukuran miliknya, Sasuke segera menggerakan dirinya. Diiringi teriakan kesakitan Naruto, Sasuke terus menggerakan miliknya. Maju mundur dengan kasar hanya untuk mendapat kenikmatan nya sendiri. Perlahan Naruto mulai mendesah ketika Sasuke berhasil menabrak prostat nya. namun Naruto bersikeras menolak sensasi nikmat itu.

"Ah..Hentikan—ah..Sakit..."

"Sakit katamu..tapi sepertinya kamu menikmatinya..."

Sasuke mencengkram milik Naruto yang sudah mengeluarkan _pre-cum_. Naruto memang menikmatinya tapi ia juga merasakan Sakit dari tiap gerakan Sasuke. Sasuke mulai menaik turunkan milik Naruto sesuai irama gerakan nya ditubuh Naruto.

Naruto mendesah diantara sakit dan nikmatnya.

"He-hentikan..A-aku.." Naruto mencengkram rantainya kuat dan beberapa saat kemudian cairan hangat membuncah membasahi perutnya dan tangan Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai. Ia merasakan nikmat ganda ketika daging hangat dalam tubuh Naruto mencengkram erat miliknya.

"Lihat..Kau menikmatinya bukan?"

Naruto meringis ketika Sasuke terus saja bergerak maju mundur dalam tubuhnya dan menabrak sweet spotnya berulangkali. Beberapa dorongan kemudian Sasuke menancapkan taringnya pada leher Naruto.

"AKH!"

Naruto menjerit karena cairan panas mengisi tubuhnya dan rasa sakit akibat taring Sasuke dengan kasar merobek kulit dilehernya.

Sasuke menjilati luka dileher Naruto. Ia menarik dirinya keluar dari tubuh Naruto. Naruto meringis ketika milik Sasuke keluar dan membuat cairan putih bercampur merah mengaliri paha nya.

"I-ini menyakitkan.."

Naruto menangis dan ia tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya sama sekali. Luka cambuk,luka kuku Sasuke,dan luka dibagian pantatnya membuat sang blonde terisak.

"Ah~ kita bahkan belum selesai Naruto..."

Naruto berhenti terisak dan menatap tidak percaya Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak Sasuke..Tidak lagi..kumohon hiks..ini sudah cukup..Sakit"

Sasuke hanya menggeleng kecil ia menggenggam milik nya dan mengocok pelan hingga milik nya kembali setengah hidup.

"Ayo Naruto..." Sasuke menarik pinggang Naruto dan memutar tubuh Naruto hingga wajah Naruto menghadap bantal. Naruto menatap kesamping agar ia bisa bernafas. Ia menatap kebelakang dan melihat Sasuke bersiap didepan lubangnya yang masih meneteskan cairan putih bercampur merah. Naruto menggeleng dan mencengkram kuat rantai nya.

"Sasuke...Sas-Sasuke..Hentikan.."

Sasuke menatap Naruto dan menyeringai lebar.

"Kita mulai kembali Naruto..."

"Aaaaah!"

Naruto mengigit lengannya sendiri ketika Sasuke kembali memasuki dirinya paksa. Seperti sebelum nya Sasuke tidak membiarkan Naruto membiasakan diri. Ia bergerak liar. Mengguncang Naruto dengan setiap dorongannya. Naruto tidak rela jika ia harus mendesah pada orang yang memperkosanya ia tidak rela karena itu Naruto lebih memilih melukai lengannya ketimbang menjerit demi memuaskan daemon dibelakangnya.

Sasuke menyeringai. Posisi seperti ini lebih memudahkan nya dalam mencapai titik dalam tubuh Naruto. Ia mengangkat sedikit pinggang Naruto dan mencengkramnya erat. Ia menjilati punggung Naruto sambil terus memaju mundurkan miliknya dan terus menabrak telak pada prostat Naruto.

"Aaaakh!"

Naruto menjerit kesakitan ketika tubuhnya dipaksa menghadap samping dan dengan tidak hati-hati Sasuke terus mendorong miliknya. Sasuke mengangkat satu kaki Naruto untuk memudahkan nya.

Naruto terus meringis karena semakin lama bukan rasa nikmat yang ia terima justru rasa nyeri dan sakit. Naruto kembali terisak.

"Kumohon hiks.. ber—berhenti ah..Sasuke.. Ini menyakitkan.."

Sasuke tidak peduli ia terus memaju mundurkan miliknya mencari kenikmatan dari tubuh kecil dibawahnya. Sasuke bahkan melupakan jika Naruto tidak merasakan kenikmatan lagi. Akhirnya setelah beberapa dorongan telak pada prostat Naruto Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan benihnya. Ia membaringkan Naruto yang masih terisak. Sasuke mengeluarkan milik nya dan mengecup dahi Naruto kemudian mencium bibir Naruto.

"Senang bisa mendapatkan energi darimu manusia"

Sasuke menyeringai pada Naruto membuat sang pirang bergetar takut. Sasuke lantas memakai kembali pakaiannya dan beranjak keluar tanpa melepaskan rantai Naruto.

Saat pintu tertutup Naruto menangis kembali. Ia merasakan tubuhnya sangat sakit. Bahkan ia tidak bisa menutupkan paha nya karena rasa sakit yang berlebih menjalar hingga kesyarafnya membuatnya terdiam.

**==================== Garis aman ======================**

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian Kabuto memasuki kamar Naruto dan melihat pirang manis dalam keadaan berantakan. Darah dimana-mana dan luka yang terlihat baru.

"Pergi!" Naruto menjerit histeris. Menolak siapapun untuk mendekat. Ia tidak percaya siapapun lagi. Sasuke yang ia percayai dengan kejam merengut semua nya bahkan dengan cara yang kasar.

Kabuto hanya menyeringai dan tetap melangkah menuju Naruto. Kaki Naruto terbuka lebar memperlihatkan lubangnya yang terluka dan terus mengalirkan cairan yang Kabuto tahu persis itu apa.

Kabuto melangkah semakin dekat.

"Jangan kesini!"

"Pergi!"

"Kalian Monster!"

"Pergi! Kumohon..Kumohon tinggalkan aku sendiri.." Naruto menangis kembali. Kabuto tidak peduli. Ia melepaskan rantai pada tangan Naruto dan menjilati luka yang ada di pergelangan tangan Naruto.

Naruto bergetar takut. Mata nya menatap Kabuto dengan rasa ketakutan seolah ia akan mati saat itu juga.

Kabuto tidak mengindahkan Naruto. Ia perlahan menjilati semua luka pada tubuh Naruto.

"Tidak...hentikan..aku tidak ingin lagi.." Naruto mencoba meronta dan Kabuto menangkap pergelangan Naruto.

"Aku hanya memastikan tubuhmu baik-baik saja." Kabuto berkata dengan nada pelan tidak ingin manusia yang sudah tersiksa itu semakin rapuh.

Naruto hanya mampu meneteskan airmatanya. Ia melihat Kabuto mendekati tubuh bagian bawahnya atau lebih tepatnya pada lubangnya.

"Tidak!" Naruto menjerit histeris kembali. Kabuto menatap Naruto kemudian menghela nafas. Ia beranjak pergi keluar dari kamar sebentar dan kembali membawa tumpukan kain serta diatasnya terdapat mangkuk.

Kabuto duduk dipinggir ranjang menatap Naruto yang masih bergetar. Ia menaruh kain itu diatas ranjang dan menaruh mangkuk berisi air hangat.

Kabuto merobek salah satu kain dan membasahi nya didalam mangkuk berisi air hangat. Kemudian memerasnya dan ia bergerak menuju Naruto.

"Tidak!" Naruto menjerit kembali.

"Aku ingin membersihkan mu Naruto." Kabuto mencengkram satu tangan Naruto memaksa manusia itu agar tidak memberontak.

Perlahan dan hati-hati Kabuto membersihkan segala bekas seks yang menempel ditubuh Naruto. Naruto hanya menatap takut pada Kabuto, airmata masih menuruni pipinya.

Kabuto menatap Naruto ketika ia harus membersihkan lubang Naruto. Naruto hanya terdiam dan menatap takut. Kabuto hati-hati menghapus setiap jejak seks yang ada dan ia mendengar ringisan perih Naruto. Setelah bersih ia merobek kain yang tadi ia sudah sobek menjadi beberapa robekan yang ia gunakan sebagai perban untuk luka pada paha dan leher Naruto.

Setelah selesai Kabuto mengangkat Naruto dan membopongnya menuju ruangan nya yang lebih bersih. Dalam perjalanan Naruto mampu mendengar jeritan nikmat para secubus dan incubus. Naruto merintih kecil membayangkan peristiwa tadi.

Kabuto menaruh Naruto diatas ranjangnya dan menyelimuti Naruto. Setelah nya Naruto langsung jatuh tertidur. Kelelahan atas apa yang baru terjadi.

Kabuto menyeringai dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya membiarkan Naruto beristirahat.

.

.

* * *

Kabuto memasuki sebuah kamar dimana ia melihat Sasuke tengah tertidur. Kabuto berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan melihat cahaya kecil didahi Sasuke mulai memudar.

"Terima kasih pangeran..dengan begini Naruto akan menjadi milikku.."

Kabuto beranjak pergi setelah mengikat kuat tangan dan kaki Sasuke pada sisian ranjang. Setelah yakin ikatan itu kuat Kabuto beranjak membuka pintu.

"Terima kasih karena telah meminjamkan tubuhmu.."

.

.

* * *

Waaaaaaaa Lemon nya gak asem T^T  
gomen soalnya udah lama gak buat lemon dan saya emang gak bakat buat lemon T^T  
so menurut kalian yang ngerape Sasu/Kabu?  
jangan Flame saya please XO

Ok thanks atas pengertian nya.. dan setelahnya kuputuskan akan update 3-4 hari sekali ^^  
karena kesehatanku makin menurun mohon dimaklumi ^^

Last Review please...


	7. Chapter 7 : Daemon Sasuke

I don't own Naruto, Masashi did ^^

**A/N: **

_/bahasa antar spirit/_

_\\Telepati\\_

"berbicara langsung"

'_Pikiran'_

"_percakapan flashback"_

* * *

**Chap 7. Daemon Sasuke**

* * *

Kabuto terus menyeringai lebar. Tangannya yang putih nyaris tembus pandang itu membelai pelan pipi tan Naruto lembut. Seringai perlahan berubah menjadi senyum lembut ketika pemuda berkulit tan itu bergerak semakin mendekati dirinya.

Kenapa ia merasa lega bisa mendapatkan manusia satu ini? Seorang incubus hanya diberkahi nafsu,nafsu,dan nafsu tapi kenapa sekarang ia merasa ada yang aneh?

Kabuto mengusap helaian pirang yang menutupi sekitar wajah Naruto. Tangan nya menjelajah kebawah menuju hidung,bibir,dagu dan kembali ke bibir. Halus—bibir yang memucat namun tetap halus. Kabuto mendekatkan dirinya dan mencium Naruto kilas. Hanya menempel beberapa detik lalu menjauh.

_/Aku pasti gila/_

Kabuto merasakan energi nya sangat memuncak setelah ia mencium Naruto. Kabuto merasa pipi nya memanas.

Mata Kabuto menuju keseluruh tubuh Naruto. Tubuh yang dibalut perban dengan banyak bercak kebiruan akibat cambuk yang sempat ia torehkan ditubuh kecil Naruto. Kabuto mencambuki Naruto agar sipirang tahu jika semua monster itu kejam dan dengan apa yang ia rencanakan Sasuke lah yang akan mendapat getah dari semua nya. semua berjalan baik. Ia yakin Naruto pasti akan membenci Sasuke. Cukup dua tahun lalu ia gagal mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik perhatian nya, kini ia tidak boleh lagi gagal.

Perhatian Kabuto teralihkan ketika bibir pucat Naruto bergetar dan kemudian Naruto mulai meronta. Menjerit keras untuk mengusir apa pun itu. Mimpi buruk Kabuto tahu itu. Mental manusia ini pasti berada pada ambangnya, sedikit lagi kita dorong maka dia akan jatuh kedasar. Dan saat itu terjadi Kabuto akan dengan senang hati mengulurkan tangan nya membantu manusia ini bangkit. Menjadi kan nya sebagai sumber energi utama. Dengan adanya sumber energi utama ia tidak harus bersusah payah mencari pasangan ketika musim kawin, ia tidak perlu kekurangan energi ketika masa kawin nya selesai.

_/Ya...rencana yang berjalan lancar/_

Kabuto tersenyum setan ketika Naruto makin meronta dalam tidurnya.

'_Biarkan ia semakin jatuh dalam keterpurukan dan itu akan memudahkan_ _semuanya'_

Kabuto melangkah keluar dari kamarnya dan mengunci nya memastikan tidak ada incubus atau secubus lain yang akan menjadikan Naruto sebagai partner musim kawin mereka.

Kabuto melangkah menuju sebuah kamar dimana pangeran Uchiha yang agung itu tengah dikurung. Kabuto berjalan melewati beberapa kamar yang dipakai oleh secubus dan incubus lain untuk mengisi energi mereka. Kabuto adalah pemimpin Incubus didaerah ini.

Berjalan tidak peduli dengan suara-suara kenikmatan dunia, ia sudah memiliki banyak energi sekarang. Siapa kira energi Sasuke dan Naruto melebihi perkiraannya. Jika ia bisa membuat Naruto dan Sasuke sesering mungkin melakukan seks maka masa kawin kali ini ia pasti menjadi incubus yang paling kuat.

Kabuto membuka pintu kamar yang ditempati Sasuke dan melihat jika sang pangeran masih tertidur. Mata Sasuke tertutup dan wajah nya terlihat tenang.

_/Sepertinya pangeran masih tertidur/_

Suara Kabuto bermain-main. Ia melangkah mendekati ranjang Sasuke. Namun mata nya menangkap keganjilan. Rantai pada ujung yang mengikat sisian ranjang terlihat sedikit rusak. Apa Sasuke bangun?

Kabuto mengeleng. Ia yakin mantra yang ia buat ini mampu membuat Sasuke tidak sadarkan diri selama satu hari penuh.

**TAP**

"Akh!"

Kabuto melihat kebelakang dan mendapati Sasuke tengah mencekik dirinya.

"Heh...Sudah bangun rupanya.."

Sasuke terdiam, ia hanya memperkuat cekikan nya. Kabuto terbatuk sesaat karena betapa kuatnya kekuatan cekikan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendesis.

"Kenapa terlihat marah pangeran?"

"..."

Kabuto kemudian tertawa pelan membuat Sasuke kembali mengeratkan cekikan nya.

"Ah~ Aku tahu, pasti masalah Naruto..."

Sasuke mendesis kembali begitu mendengar nama Naruto disebut.

"Jangan kau sebut nama Naruto dengan mulut busuk mu!"

"Akh! Hahahaha" Kabuto tertawa maniak dalam cekikan Sasuke membuat sang pangeran menaikan sebelah alis matanya.

"Harus kuakui jika anda memang hebat bisa keluar dari mantra saya...Tapi lihat sekarang.."

Sasuke mencekik kembali Kabuto lebih keras hingga membuat wajah Kabuto sedikit membiru.

"Naruto pasti membencimu Hahahaha"

Mata Sasuke terbelalak ketika mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Kabuto.

"Apa maksud mu?" Sasuke mengeram, ia melepaskan tangannya dari leher Kabuto dan segera mencengkram kedua bahu Kabuto kuat.

"Apa anda tidak ingat?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke berkata dingin dan pelan. Penuh aura membunuh.

"Kuberi anda sedikit petunjuk...Naruto...Seks...mimpi.." Kabuto berkata pelan. Senyum maniak nya terkembang lebar.

Sasuke membeku mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kabuto.

"Mimpi..." Sasuke bergumam pelan. Ia masih mencerna apa yang terjadi. Kemudian mata Sasuke membulat tidak percaya.

"Bingo!" Kabuto berucap senang dan tertawa keras.

Sasuke terjatuh pada lututnya, ia mencengkram kepala nya keras.

'Tidak mungkin. Dia pasti sedang mengelabuiku'

"Ah~ jika anda pikir saya tengah mengelabui anda maka anda salah.. Bukankah tubuh anda masih mengingat betapa hangat dan ketatnya Naruto?"

Kabuto berjalan disekitar Sasuke dan terus memprovokasi Sasuke.

'Tidak. Semalam itu mimpi. Bukan nyata, aku tidak mungkin meniduri Naruto'

Sasuke mencengkram kembali kepala nya ketika bayangan-bayangan Naruto yang menjerit ada dikepalanya. Naruto yang telanjang, Naruto yang memohon, Naruto yang meronta, dan Naruto yang kesakitan.

"Anda tidak tahu..Kami para Incubus diberkati untuk bisa memasuki alam mimpi seseorang yang mengalami tekanan birahi..Kami bisa membujuk mereka dan membuat mereka mau melakukan seks dengan kami, tapi dalam kasus anda saya membuat anda melakukan seks dengan Naruto."

Mata Sasuke terbelalak. Semua berputar kembali dalam ingatannya.

Ia ingat ketika Kabuto memantrai nya dan membuat nya tidak sadarkan diri kemudian ia terbangun melihat semua ruangan berwarna putih. Didalam mimpinya ia melihat Kabuto tersenyum dan membujuk nya untuk melakukan seks.

"_Anda ingin menyentuhnya bukan?"_

"_Tubuh tan yang halus...Pemuda manis itu pasti memiliki perasaan yang sama_ _dengan anda"_

"_Bayangkan dia berada dibawah anda menyerukan nama anda__pangeran..Mendesah nikmat"_

"_Bagaimana anda mau?"_

"_Tentu saja aku bisa membantu anda..Ikutilah semua perintahku..Anda__mendapatkan tubuh manis itu dan saya mendapatkan energi Naruto"_

Sasuke ingat. Kata-kata itu merupakan kata-kata yang diucapkan Kabuto untuk membujuk nya. Bodohnya ia mempercayakan semuanya pada Kabuto. Incubus brengsek yang membuatnya sekarang menderita penyesalan. Demi apa pun sekarang ini yang ingin ia lakukan adalah membunuh Kabuto!

"Anda tahu..Anda telah mem-per-kosa Na-ru-to" Kabuto berbisik dengan mengeja beberapa kata, membuat Sasuke semakin merasakan penyesalan.

"Aku tidak melakukan nya!" Sasuke menatap bengis Kabuto yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Ya anda melakukan nya...Naruto tahu dan ia melihat semua nya dengan jelas"

"TIDAK! Kamu yang membuatku melakukan nya brengsek!"

Dalam hitungan beberapa detik sayap Sasuke muncul dan begitu pula perubahan nya yang lain. Sasuke segera mengincar Kabuto. Kabuto menghindar sebisa mungkin.

"Aku...Aku...Aku hanya ingin bercinta dengan nya! Bukan memperkosa nya dan melukai nya! Kamu memanipulasi semua nya!" Sasuke mengeram dan segera menerjang Kabuto. Kabuto dicengkram kuat dan didorong menuju tembok.

"Sekalipun aku memanipulasi segalanya tetap saja anda yang memperkosa dia! Aku hanya menyerap energi nya!"

Sasuke marah. Kemarahan spirit adalah hal yang mengerikan. Sasuke mendorong Kabuto hingga dinding yang berada dibelakang Kabuto retak rusal dan berlubang. Namun Sasuke belum puas, sang pangeran spirit terus mendorong Kabuto hingga menembus beberapa dinding. Beberapa Incubus dan secubus yang tengah melakukan masa kawin nya merasakan tekanan energi yang kuat dari Sasuke, mereka berlari menghindari amarah Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya terfokus untuk membunuh Kabuto saat itu juga.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari ia mendorong Kabuto hingga mencapai kamar Naruto.

Naruto tersentak dari tidurnya ketika ia mendengar suara keras. Naruto meringis merasakan perutnya seperti dililit dan sepertinya ototnya menegang hingga membuat sang pirang merintih kesakitan. Naruto mencoba merileks kan dirinya dan mencari sumber suara. Namun saat ia mendapati Sasuke tengah mencekik Kabuto dilantai dekat dengan ranjang nya membuat Naruto bergetar takut. Sayap Sasuke melebar dan hampir menutupi tubuh Sasuke dan Kabuto, taring Sasuke jelas terlihat panjang, ekor Sasuke bergerak liar seolah memperlihat kan jika Sasuke tengah mengamuk.

Sasuke terlalu fokus pada Kabuto hingga tidak melihat jika Naruto tengah menatap nya dengan pandangan yang ketakutan.

Naruto tidak ingin dekat dengan Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin disentuh Sasuke. Ia juga tidak ingin berada satu ruangan dengan Sasuke. Ia belum siap, ia masih takut. Bayangan Sasuke melukai dan memaksakan dirinya pada Naruto itu sudah cukup menjadi tremor bagi Naruto.

Naruto berusaha bangkit dan mencengkram selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Perlahan agar ia tidak membuat Sasuke sadar akan keberadaannya. Naruto menggeser dirinya dari ranjang, rintihan pelan meluncur dari bibir Naruto namun Naruto menahan nya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Suara desisan keras membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget dan ia melihat Sasuke tengah menancapkan taringnya pada Kabuto. Mata Naruto terbelalak . Ia melihat dari leher Kabuto membuncah darah dan mengotori lantai. Naruto bergetar takut. Ia memaksakan diri turun dari ranjang namun rasa sakit yang berlebih pada tubuh bagian bawah,belakang dan perutnya membuat Naruto terjatuh dari lantai.

"Akh!"

Sasuke tersentak ketika mendengar suara Naruto yang kesakitan. Ia mencabut taring nya dari Kabuto.

"Mati kau Kabuto!" Sasuke menginjak perut Kabuto keras. Membuat Kabuto menjerit Sakit.

"Aku bisa mati tapi incubus dan secubus lain..uhuk..pasti akan melahirkan generasi yang lebih kuat dan akan menghancurkan anda..Aku tidak akan mati..Secubus tetaplah secubus kami terlahir karena nafsu.."

"Brengsek!"

**KRAK**

Sasuke menginjak tepat pada kepala Kabuto membuat Kabuto menjerit sakit dan darah membasahi lantai lebih banyak. Perlahan tidak ada lagi perlawanan dari Kabuto membuat Sasuke yakin jika Kabuto mati. Namun ia belum puas. Sasuke menutup mata nya dan perlahan sebuah topeng dari tulang menutupi hingga hidungnya (Kalian bisa bayangkan topeng biasa dipakai pada pesta topeng). Topeng itu berwarna putih tulang. Rambut Sasuke memanjang namun bagian belakangnya tidak melawan gravitasi malahan jatuh rapih tersampir di punggungnya. Tangan dan Kaki Sasuke berbalut bulu hitam lembut dan kecil menyerupai siluman kelelawar (bayangkan tangan dan kaki ulqiorra saat melawan Ichigo). Ditangannya terdapat sebuah pedang panjang tipis yang hampir mencapai satu satu setengah meter, dibagian tengah nya tergurat tulisan berwarna biru.

Setelah berubah menjadi wujud daemon nya Sasuke mengeluarkan api dari tangannya. Api itu membakar tubuh Kabuto dengan cepat.

Setelah selesai dengan Kabuto, Sasuke melangkah kearah ranjang. Sasuke melihat Naruto tengah meringkuk sambil memeluk perutnya erat. Rintihan kesakitan mampu Sasuke dengar.

Hati Sasuke sakit melihat Naruto begitu lemah dan kesakitan. Ia merasakan rasa penyesalan mulai merambat kehati nya.

"Naruto..."

Naruto tersentak ketika melihat sosok yang tidak pernah ia lihat. Namun mata merah dengan tiga koma yang saling melingkar itu mengingatkan nya pada Sasuke.

"Tidak!Pergi!" Naruto berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari sosok bertopeng dan berpedang itu namun yang ada justru Naruto meringis kesakitan setiap kali ia menggerakan ototnya.

"Naruto..."

Sasuke menatap menyesal pada Naruto. Ia ingin melangkah maju namun diurungkan karena Naruto mulai memaksa dirinya untuk menjauh.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan takut.

"Pergi kau monster!"

Bagai tercekam, Sasuke merasakan dirinya kesakitan. Ia tidak ingin Naruto mengganggapnya monster. Ia bukan monster.

"Aku Sasuke..aku bukan monster.."

"Monster!" Naruto menjerit keras. Ia mengeratkan selimut menutupi tubuhnya, tidak sudi monster didepannya melihat tubuhnya.

Sasuke melangkah mendekati Naruto.

"Tidak..Men-menjauh..Tidak!" Naruto memaksakan dirinya bergerak dan bangkit untuk menjauhi Sasuke. Naruto berusaha keras untuk bangun dengan berpegang pada ranjang. Setelah bangkit Naruto ingin bergerak muncur namun tubuhnya limbung dan akan jatuh kedepan kalau saja Sasuke tidak bergerak cepat dengan membuang pedangnya kesamping lalu menangkap tubuh kecil pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Tidak lepaskan aku.." Naruto mulai menangis histeris ketika Sasuke menangkap tubuhnya. Bayangan Sasuke yang kemarin cukup membuat Naruto ketakutan.

"Kumohon...Lepaskan..Aku tidak ingin lagi.." Naruto meronta. Sasuke semakin sakit melihat Naruto menangis dan menjerit histeris ketika ia dekap. Begitu rapuhkah sosok Naruto sekarang?

Sasuke menangkap Naruto dan membopong nya ala pengantin lalu ia baringkan tubuh berselimut itu diatas ranjang. Naruto semakin takut ketika Sasuke menaiki ranjang dan berada diatas tubuhnya. Air mata Naruto semakin banyak dan Naruto makin meronta sekalipun rasa sakit pada otot-totnya benar-benar menyiksa.

Sasuke membuka selimut Naruto paksa. Dari balik topeng nya ia melihat luka disekujur tubuh Naruto. Ia lebih mencelos ketika melihat luka dipaha Naruto.

"Naruto..Aku—"

"Tidak! Kumohon aku sudah sakit..Hentikan" Naruto meronta dan bergerak-gerak hingga Naruto menjerit merasakan perutnya semakin sakit.

"Naruto." Sasuke menjerit khawatir.

**BRAK**

"Sasuke!"

Suara Itachi dan Kyuubi terdengar diruangan itu.

"Kyuubi-san!" Naruto menjerit dan berusaha bangkit. Namun Sasuke masih berada diatas tubuhnya.

Kyuubi mendesis dan berlari cepat menuju Naruto. Dengan tidak pikir panjang Kyuubi menarik lengan Sasuke keras hingga Sasuke terjatuh dari ranjang. Segera Kyuubi menaiki ranjang dan melihat Naruto menangis ketakutan dengan tubuh telanjang. Kyuubi membalutkan selimut pada Naruto kemudian memeluk Naruto protektif.

Itachi melangkah mendekati Kyuubi dan menatap Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke?" Itachi berkata dingin. Sasuke bangkit dan melihat Naruto memeluk pinggang Kyuubi erat sedangkan kepala Naruto berada didada Kyuubi membuat Sasuke kesal bercampur cemburu.

"Menyingkir dari nya RUBAH!" Sasuke hendak menerjang Kyuubi namun Itachi lebih cepat dan sang raja Uchiha pun mendorong Sasuke jauh.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa Naruto?" Kyuubi mengusap helaian pirang Naruto lembut dan protektif. Naruto masih menangis.

"Jauhkan.."

Kyuubi seperti mendengar Naruto berbicara.

"Apa?"

"Jauhkan...Jauhkan Sasuke dariku..Aku takut Kyuubi-san" Naruto menangis didada Kyuubi membuat Kyuubi langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sasuke.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan pada Naruto?" Kyuubi mengeram. Sasuke balas mendesis. Itachi melihat mate nya terancam membuat instingnya mengambil alih dan ikut mengeram kearah Sasuke.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

Maafkan saya karena labil.. chap ini hanya sebagai permohonan maaf.. setelah dipikirkan saya merasa tidak enak pada reader yang sudah meriview cerita saya..kalian benar, saya ini mengecewakan jika tiba-tiba mendiscontinue kan cerita ini. Karena itu aku mohon maaf.. Kalian mau memaafkan saya? Dan tolong tegur saya ketika saya mulai labil, saya memang sensitif. Maafkan saya minna-san.

Chap 8 akan segera terbit ^^


	8. Chapter 8 : Penyesalan

I don't own Naruto, Masashi did ^^

**A/N: **

_/bahasa antar spirit/_

_\\Telepati\\_

"berbicara langsung"

'_Pikiran'_

* * *

**Chap 8. Penyesalan**

* * *

Erangan ketiga daemon memenuhi ruangan itu. Beberapa incubus dan secubus sudah menyelamatkan diri mereka.

Sasuke berlari hendak mencengkram Kyuubi yang tengah mendesis padanya. Itachi merubah dirinya hingga seperti Sasuke hanya saja pedang Itachi berwarna hitam kemerahan.

Kedua spirit itu saling beradu pedang. Kyuubi mengambil kesempatan ini untuk membopong Naruto namun Naruto merintih.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Kyuubi khawatir. Naruto menutup mata nya.

"Perutku sakit Kyuubi.."

"Bertahanlah kita harus kembali ke istana dan meminta seseorang untuk mengobatimu" Naruto mengangguk pelan, ia menggenggam hakama Kyuubi erat dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Kyuubi.

"**Mau kau bawa kemana Naruto?!"**

Suara Sasuke menggelegar membuat Kyuubi dan Naruto terlonjak kaget.

"Urusanmu dengan ku Sasuke..Tenangkan dirimu" Itachi menghadang Sasuke. Namun Sasuke berputar dan mencengkram Kyuubi kuat hingga sang pemuda berambut merah itu meringis. Itachi melihat nya merasakan amarah mengusai dirinya.

"**Jangan Kamu sentuh Kyuubi!"**

Kali ini suara Itachi yang mengelegar. Itachi menembakan api pada Sasuke. Sasuke menghindar dan ia tanpa sadar melepaskan Kyuubi. Kyuubi segera lari melalui jendela yang ia paksa terbuka dengan menendangnya.

Kyuubi melompat turun dengan aman. Ia percaya jika Itachi pasti bisa menangani Sasuke. Kyuubi meletakan Naruto ditanah kemudian ia melangkah mundur.

Dan tiba-tiba Kyuubi mengeram. Tubuh Kyuubi berubah, Hakama Kyuubi robek hingga menjadi potongan-potongan kecil. Tubuhnya ditumbuhi bulu lembut berwarna kemerahan. Lama kelamaan sosok Kyuubi semakin membesar dan bentuknya menyerupai rubah namun ekor Kyuubi ada sembilan. Tubuh Kyuubi sangat besar mungkin hampir menutupi seluruh istana Uchiha.

Dengan hati-hati menggunakan ekornya Kyuubi mengangkat Naruto. Ia melilitkan ekor berbulu tebal dan halus nya pada tubuh Naruto erat namun tidak cukup keras untuk menyakiti Naruto.

_/Bertahanlah Naruto/_

Kyuubi hendak melompat dan berlari namun tanpa diduga Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul dan menembakan bola api kearah Kyuubi. Kyuubi limbung dan jatuh. Untunglah Naruto berada dibelitan ekor Kyuubi yang empuk sehingga saat Kyuubi limbung tidak menimbulkan tekanan pada Naruto.

"Kemarikan Naruto"

"Sasuke!"

Itachi melihat Kyuubi terjatuh dengan bagian perut yang memerah terbakar. Itachi tidak segan-segan melawan Sasuke.

Pandangan Sasuke teralih kearah kakaknya yang tengah menatapnya penuh aura permusuhan. Bagi daemon _mate_ adalah segala kehidupan mereka, melihat _mate_ nya terluka sama saja dengan membunuh diri sendiri dengan lautan penyesalan.

Kyuubi meringis kesakitan dan Naruto hanya bisa menatap tidak berdaya. Hanya ia yang manusia disini. Dia bisa apa?  
Naruto merasa tidak berguna. Dia mengusap pelan helaian bulu kemerahan Kyuubi mencoba menenangkan Kyuubi. Terdengar aungan Kyuubi kemudian Kyuubi mulai tenang.

Sasuke dan Itachi bertarung tidak sadar kondisi. Mereka menghancurkan seluruh kastil incubus dengan kekuatan mereka yang tidak terkontrol. Itachi hanya ingin membela Kyuubi dan menjaga nya. Begitu juga Sasuke, dia tidak suka masternya disentuh. Dia tidak suka ada orang lain yang bisa menenangkan Naruto selain dirinya.

Pertarungan Sasuke dan Itachi pada akhirnya dimenangkan Itachi. Sasuke dijatuhkan dan dibuat pingsan oleh Itachi setelahnya Itachi menghampiri Kyuubi yang mulai tenang dalam belaian Naruto.

"Kyuu..Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Tachi"

"Kamu membuatku khawatir Kyuu.."

Kyuubi bermaksud bangkit namun rasa sakit menjalar pada bagian perutnya hingga rubah berekor sembilan itu tetap terguling ditanah.

_/Kuro/_

Belum lama makhluk berbulu hitam yang lama tidak terlihat keberadaan nya itu muncul.

_/Ya, yang mulia?/_

_/Bisakah kamu membawa Sasuke?/_

_/Tentu/_

_/Dan bawa dia kekamarnya, suruh Kakashi memasang segel agar Sasuke_ _tidak keluar kamar/_

_/Baik yang mulia/_

Kuro membesarkan tubuhnya dan menggelinding kearah Sasuke yang pingsan dalam wujud manusia nya. Kuro membuka mulutnya lebar dan menelan Sasuke kemudian menghilang.

Itachi merubah wujud nya menjadi manusia kemudian berjalan kearah Kyuubi yang perlahan ikut merubah wujudnya menjadi manusia. Itachi menatap Kyuubi yang telanjang karena hakama nya robek akibat Kyuubi yang berubah menjadi daemon. Lantas Itachi melihat jika selimut yang Naruto pakai sangat besar dan ia melangkah menghampiri Naruto kemudian meminta dengan lembut kepada Naruto agar membagi selimutnya untuk Kyuubi. Naruto mengangguk dan Itachi merobek setengah dari selimut besar itu lalu diberikan kepada Kyuubi. Kyuubi segera memakai selimut itu untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Kyuubi beranjak bermaksud membopong Naruto namun Itachi membawa Naruto dalam gendongan nya dengan satu tangan kemudian mengarahkan satu tangannya yang lain kearah Kyuubi. Bermaksud membawa Kyuubi juga. Kyuubi menggeleng.

"Cukup bawa Naruto..aku akan baik-baik saja"

Itachi menghela nafas. Ia melihat Kyuubi terus memeluk perutnya sendiri—menahan kesakitan. Itachi ingin membelai dan menggendong Kyuubi namun ia juga harus membawa Naruto.

Itachi tersenyum dan mencium pipi Kyuubi. Raja Uchiha itu membaca sesuatu dan muncul portal aneh. Kyuubi mengernyitkan dahi nya.

_/Yo Itachi!/ _

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan memiliki mata merah dengan tiga koma saling melingkar, melambai sambil tersenyum lebar.

_/Lama tidak berjumpa Shisui/_

Itachi berjalan dan menghampiri pemuda berambut hitam bernama Shisui itu lalu menyerahkan Naruto yang menatap bingung pada Shisui.

Naruto meronta tidak ingin disentuh orang yang tidak ia kenal. Namun Itachi membelai rambut Naruto lembut dan berbisik jika ia akan menjamin Naruto sampai kekastil dengan selamat. Naruto menatap ragu Itachi dan Kyuubi bergantian. Kedua nya mengangguk. Naruto akhirnya menyerah sekalipun tubuh nya bergetar takut dalam dekapan Shisui.

_/Hey hey apa-apaan ini..melihat sepupu mu datang kau malah memberi_ _orang sakit kepadaku geez..Itachi/_

Itachi hanya menyeringai.

_/Kau tahu aku hanya ingin menggendong Kyuubi/_

Kyuubi memerah mendengarnya. Shisui menghela nafas dan menatap pemuda berbalut selimut dalam tangannya. Pemuda itu memiliki mata biru yang besar dan indah. Wajah nya polos dan manis.

Tiba-tiba wajah Shisui menjadi cerah.

_/Kamu ingin memberinya untuk kujadikan mate? Itachi kamu memang_ _sepupu terbaik/_

Itachi memberi tepukan pada belakang kepala Shisui agak keras.

_/Aww/_

_/Dia calon mate Sasuke...Jika ingin berurusan dengan Sasuke silahkan/_

Wajah Shisui langsung terkejut.

_/Eh Sasuke bisa menginginkan mate juga?/_

_/Kamu pikir adikku itu aseksual?/ Itachi menaikan sebelah alisnya._

_/I-Itachi/_

Kyuubi menarik lengan hakama Itachi untuk memperoleh perhatian sang raja Uchiha. Itachi menatap Kyuubi lembut.

_/Ada apa Kyuu?/_

_/Bisakah kita tunda bincang-bincang ini? Perutku sakit 'Tachi/_

Itachi tersenyum tipis dan mengeluarkan sayap nya. Kyuubi dan Itachi datang kemari dengan Kyuubi yang dibawa dalam dekapan Itachi sementara Itachi fokus terbang dengan sayapnya.

_/Ikuti aku Shisui/_

_/Baiklah/ _

Shisui mengeluarkan sayap nya dan mengerakan nya beberapa saat kemudian mengangguk kepada Itachi. Itachi terbang dengan Kyuubi dalam dekapannya dan kali ini naruto berada pada dekapan Shisui. Naruto menatap kebawahnya dengan takut,mereka terbang terlalu tinggi dan terlalu cepat.

_/Kamu pasti aman..Tidak akan kujatuhkan/_ Shisui tersenyum lembut kepada Naruto seolah tahu jika Naruto takut. Naruto tidak mengerti bahasa Shisui tapi yang jelas melihat senyum Shisui yang lembut sedikitnya ia merasa percaya dan aman.

.

.

* * *

Itachi,Kyuubi,Shisui dan Naruto sampai diistana disambut dengan Kakashi,Iruka dan Shion. Iruka lari menghambur kearah Naruto yang ada didekapan Shisui.

_/Kakashi panggilkan tabib segera/_

Kakashi menunduk hormat seraya berpamitan. Shisui melepaskan Naruto dan menyerahkan nya pada Iruka. Iruka memeluk Naruto kuat.

"Paman Iruka..hiks paman..."

"Sssh Naruto kamu aman disini. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengambilmu lagi" Iruka membelai rambut Naruto lembut. Sekalipun Iruka belum sembuh total namun ia masih bisa mengangkat Naruto dalam dekapannya dan membawa si pirang yang terisak menuju kamar Kakashi karena ia merasa lebih aman jika Naruto berada didekatnya.

Selepas Iruka pergi sembari membawa Naruto yang masih terisak seluruh ruangan terdiam.

_/Anda menemukan mereka yang mulia?/_ Shion bertanya lembut dan sopan hingga menarik perhatian Shisui. Shisui tersenyum kearah Shion. Shion justru tidak peduli.

_/Seperti yang kamu ramalkan mereka ada di distrik 15/_ Itachi menjawab lembut. Kyuubi merasa sedikit risih dengan pandangan Shion dan jawaban lembut Itachi. Kyuubi mengeratkan pegangannya pada hakama Itachi membuat sang raja mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kyuubi. Kyuubi terus memeluk selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Itachi tersenyum kemudian beranjak menuju kamarnya dan Kyuubi.

_/Aku harus mengurus permaisuri ku dulu..Kalian berdua, berbincanglah/_

_/Hey! Aku bukan permaisuri/_ Kyuubi ber-pout sedangkan Itachi hanya tertawa kecil.

Kedua pasangan romantis itu berlalu meninggalkan Shion dengan Shisui. Shion terdiam dan begitu pula Shisui. Akhirnya Shisui berdehem memecahkan suasana kaku diantara mereka.

_/Jadi...Siapa nama mu?/_

Shisui bertanya dengan senyum lembut dan gaya khas Uchiha nya. Shion terdiam beberapa saat kemudian membalas tersenyum.

_/Shion/_

.

.

Tabib datang dan mengobati luka Kyuubi. Tabib itu berkata jika luka Kyuubi lumayan parah karena luka bakarnya sungguh lebar. Dan karena itu Kyuubi dipaksa memakai semacam gel untuk mempercepat proses pemulihan Kyuubi. Selama pengobatan itu Kyuubi banyak meronta tidak mau saat ia akan diolesi gel. Itachi menyuruh tabib itu untuk segera mengobati Naruto. Tabib itu menunduk hormat kemudian menuju keluar dimana Kakashi telah menunggu sebagai penunjuk jalan.

Itachi menatap Kyuubi yang keras kepala tidak ingin diobati dengan gel.

_/Ayolah Kyuu..Ini untuk mempercepat penyembuhannya/_

_/Tidak/_

_/Kyuu/_

_/Aku bilang tidak mau...Itu perih dan bau/_

_/Ini obat tentu perih, kalau masalah bau itu resikonya/_

_/Aku bilang tidak mau Tachi/_

Kyuubi menutup dirinya dengan selimut. Itachi membuang nafas lelah. Sesaat kemudian seringai Itachi melebar. Itachi berjalan menuju sisi Kyuubi dan menaruh gel yang terdapat di mangkuk itu diatas meja disamping ranjang.

Dengan kasar Itachi menarik selimut Kyuubi. Kyuubi mengeram kesal. Itachi hanya menyeringai.

_/Jika kamu tidak mau maka aku akan memaksakan nya/_

Kyuubi merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang. Senyuman Itachi tidak biasa, pasti Uchiha satu ini merencanakan sesuatu.

_/A-apa yang akan kau lakukan Itachi?/_

Itachi segera memerangkap Kyuubi. Menguncinya diatas ranjang dengan satu tangan. Tangan Itachi yang lain bergerak kearah mangkuk berisi gel. Itachi mengambil agak banyak gel tersebut kemudian tangan nya yang berbalut gel itu meraba permukaan perut Kyuubi yang terbakar.

Kyuubi meringis dan mendesah. Itachi menyeringai lebar, ia mengoleskan gel itu perlahan agar tidak terlalu menyakiti Kyuubi. Kyuubi merasakan perih dan nyaman sekaligus. Tangan dingin Itachi begitu lembut menyentuh perutnya. lama kelamaan Kyuubi jadi semakin membutuhkan sentuhan Itachi.

_/Tachi..cium/_

Itachi tertawa pelan kemudian merunduk dan mencium Kyuubi sembari terus mengoleskan gel diperut Kyuubi. Kyuubi mendesah diantara ciuman mereka.

.

.

* * *

Tabib datang menuju kamar Naruto dan mendapati Iruka tengah mengompres Naruto. Tiba-tiba saja suhu tubuh Naruto meningkat. Dengan terburu-buru tabib itu duduk disamping Naruto dan memeriksa kondisi nya. tabib itu sempat tercengang ketika melihat luka membiru dan luka yang ada disekitar tubuh Naruto namun ia tetap fokus pada pengobatan Naruto.

Iruka melihat tabib itu mengobati Naruto dengan seksama. Tabib itu memijat hati-hati dibeberapa titik ditubuh Naruto.

Kakashi mengamitkan tangan nya pada Iruka. Setelah beberapa hari ini ia merawat Iruka, Kakashi merasa bisa mempercayai manusia ini namun saat ini ia mengamit tangan Iruka hanya untuk memberi _suport_ agar Iruka bersabar dan kuat melihat kondisi Naruto.

.

.

* * *

Malam hari nya Itachi datang bersama Kyuubi untuk menjenguk Naruto. Saat mereka datang Naruto tengah tertidur. Iruka mendengar dengan baik apa yang terjadi dari Itachi. Menurut tabib itu Naruto mengalami luka pelecehan atau lebih tepat nya pemerkosaan yang kasar hingga menyebabkan beberapa titik otot Naruto terhambat dan membuat Naruto jadi sering meringis sakit. Tabib itu juga berkata pada bagian bawah Naruto mengalami luka robek. Selain itu luka cambuk Naruto seperti nya butuh waktu seminggu untuk benar-benar hilang. Iruka menangisi nasib keponakan nya. Dan sampai saat ini baik Itachi,Kyuubi,kakashi,dan Iruka belum mengetahui siapa yang memperkosa Naruto.

Mereka akan menunggu hingga Naruto siap untuk memberitahu semua nya.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke terbangun merasakan kepala nya berdenyut. Ia terduduk dari posisi tidurnya. Mengamati sekeliling dan mendapati ia berada dikamarnya sendiri. Ia berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi. Dan mata nya membelalak ketika ia mulai ingat semua nya.

"Naruto!"

Sasuke beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berlari kearah pintu namun ketika ia menyentuh kanob pintu nya ia merasakan seperti tersengat listrik. Sasuke meringis sesaat dan kembali menyentuh kanob pintu berusaha membuka nya kembali.

"Buka pintu nya!"

Sasuke tidak peduli dengan luka yang akan diderita tangannya yang jelas ia ingin bertemu Naruto lalu meminta maaf atas segala nya. atas kegagalan nya sebagai seorang _spirit servant_.

"Brengsek! Buka...Naruto!"

Sasuke terus menggedor pintu kamar nya keras dan kini tangan Sasuke mulai terluka dan berdarah.

"Naruto! Dimana Naruto!"

"Tenanglah Sasuke"

Sasuke mendengar suara dibalik pintu nya. itu suara Itachi.

"Aniki dimana Naruto? Bagaimana keadaan nya?" Sasuke bertanya khawatir.

"Dia berada ditempat yang aman bersama Iruka dan Kyuubi...Dan mengenai keadaan nya, dia buruk.. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Sasuke terjatuh dilantai. Ia merasa hancur begitu mendengar keadaan Naruto memburuk dan itu semua adalah ulahnya.

"Aku—"

Sasuke menceritakan dimana ia datang kekastil incubus untuk menyelamatkan Naruto namun karena kecerobohannya dan kelemahannya akibat menginginkan Naruto dengan berlebih sehingga Kabuto memanfaatkan nya untuk memperoleh energi. Sasuke berucap pahit ketika ia harus mengakui jika ia yang memperkosa Naruto dalam keadaan setengah sadar akibat bujukan Kabuto dan akibat trick incubus berambut putih tersebut.

Itachi mendengarkan seksama namun sedikitnya ia terkejut ketika mendengar Sasuke memperkosa Naruto.

"Kurasa kamu tidak akan bisa menemui Naruto"

Sasuke membelalak kemudian bangkit dan menggedor kembali pintu.

"APA!? Kenapa? Aku harus meminta maaf pada nya Aniki! Aku harus bertemu dengan Naruto."

"Dengar Sasuke..Kamu telah melukai dia secara fisik dan mental..tidak mudah bagi Naruto untuk menerima mu kembali..setidaknya beri ia waktu untuk sembuh dari luka-luka nya"

"Tapi.."

"Mengertilah Sasuke, jika kamu bertemu Naruto sekarang aku berani bertaruh dai pasti akan panik dan histeris kembali.. Dan itu akan membuat luka nya lebih parah."

Sasuke terdiam dan kembali duduk dilantai merasa bersalah kembali.

"Aku akan mengurung mu sampai Naruto siap bertemu dengan mu. Dan selama itu akan ada pelayan yang mengirimkan makanan untuk mu Sasuke"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia membawa tubuh nya menuju ranjang dan membaringkan diri. Pikiran nya melayang.

Kenapa saat Naruto jauh ia merasa sakit?

Naruto itu hanya orang yang baru ia temui kurang dari seminggu tapi kenapa hati nya seolah sudah terikat dengan Naruto? Andai ia tidak bertemu Naruto, dia pasti tidak akan merasakan penyesalan seperti ini. Sasuke mengingat jika Naruto pernah mengatai nya monster. Dia bukan monster. Sasuke hanya seorang daemon yang begitu menginginkan Naruto. Dia bukan monster

Sasuke membawa tangannya menuju dadanya sendiri dan meremas hakama nya. rasa sakit ini, bukan karena luka fisik tapi luka batin nya.

'_Naruto maafkan aku..Aku membutuhkan mu Naruto'_

.

.

* * *

**TBC..**

Sorry pendek..  
Berhubung ini fict beranjak menuju beberapa chap terakhir karena itu ku pendekan agar segera selesai.. Untuk chap depan Naruto masih akan menjauhi Sasuke dan chap depan Usaha Sasuke untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan Naruto kembali.

Apa masih bingung mengenai siapa yang ngerape? Jadi gini, si Sasuke itu ngira nya kalau dia make love sama Naruto Cuma mimpi dan dimimpinya ia diberi arahan oleh si Kabuto yang berada dimimpi Sasuke. Kalian pernah dengar kan jika Incubus itu datang melalui mimpi? Nah gitu juga Sasuke. Jadi yang memperkosa Naruto itu Sasuke tapi Sasuke yang berada dibawah pengaruh Kabuto, Kabuto hanya berada dialam mimpi Sasuke untuk menyerap energi Sasuke dan Naruto.

.

Last review please :D


	9. Chapter 9 : Permohonan maaf

I don't own Naruto, Masashi did ^^

**A/N: **

_/bahasa antar spirit/_

_\\Telepati\\_

"berbicara langsung"

'_Pikiran'_

* * *

**Chap 9. Permohonan Maaf**

* * *

Ini sudah tiga hari semenjak kejadian penghancuran kastil incubus. Keadaan Naruto tidak lebih baik, fisik nya memang membaik namun secara sikap Naruto terlihat berbeda. Naruto jadi tidak ingin keluar dari kamar Kakashi, tidak ingin ditemui siapa pun kecuali Iruka,Kyuubi dan Kakashi. Bahkan sedikit saja Kyuubi menyinggung nama Sasuke, Naruto akan dengan tiba-tiba memucat dan bergetar. Hal ini semakin mengkhawatirkan.

Iruka mencoba segala cara agar Naruto kembali seperti semula namun itu sangat sulit sekalipun ia dibantu oleh Kakashi dan Kyuubi.

"Apa dia tertidur?"

Iruka yang tengah mengelus helaian pirang Naruto tersentak dan melihat Itachi datang kekamar mereka bersama dengan Kyuubi. Iruka mengangguk pelan.

Itachi dan Kyuubi berjalan masuk mendekati ranjang dimana Naruto tengah tertidur dengan wajah yang nyaman dan bahagia.

"Kurasa kita harus bicara mengenai keadaan Naruto dan Sasuke."

Iruka menengok kearah Naruto dan mengecup kening Naruto lembut kemudian membenarkan selimut Naruto lalu berjalan keluar bersama Itachi dan Kyuubi.

"Kita akan kemana?" Iruka terus berjalan mengikuti pasangan tersebut.

"Ruang pertemuan."

.

.

* * *

Iruka berjalan dengan sedikit ragu, ini pertama kali nya ia memasuki ruang pertemuan di kerajaan ini dan ia sedikitnya terkejut melihat manusia setengah daemon sudah duduk rapih ditempat yang disediakan. Iruka melihat daemon-daemon itu menunduk hormat ketika ia,Kyuubi dan Itachi memasuki ruangan.

Seorang prajurit memberi satu kursi tambahan disamping kursi milik Kyuubi. Iruka dipersilahkan duduk. Kyuubi menengok kearah Iruka dan mengangguk sesaat untuk meyakinkan Iruka.

"Rapat kali ini kita akan membahas mengenai ritual _mate _pangeran Sasuke dengan manusia yang kemarin telah kita tentukan." Itachi berkata dalam bahasa manusia agar Iruka mengerti kemudian Kyuubi menterjemahkan nya kedalam bahasa daemon untuk para council.

Iruka terlihat terkejut. Ia segera menatap Kyuubi bingung.

"Namun karena kejadian kemarin baik keadaan Sasuke dan Naruto tengah tidak baik karena itu ritual ini akan diundur." Itachi kembali berkata dan Kyuubi kembali menerjemahkan. Iruka semakin tidak mengerti, ritual _mate?_

'_Apa jangan-jangan ini yang dimaksud Kyuubi tempo hari mengenai syarat saat_ _Naruto bebas dari penjara?'_

_/Tapi yang mulia kita tidak bisa terus menyimpan manusia di istana ini karena itu bisa menjadi sebuah masalah/_

_/Lagipula keadaan pangeran Sasuke semakin memburuk. Bisik-bisik pelayan diistana ini mengatakan jika pangeran terus menolak untuk makan hanya untuk bertemu manusia itu...Jika terus berlanjut bagaimana jika pangeran jatuh sakit?/_

_/Benar yang mulia...Biarkan pangeran bertemu dengan manusia itu agar pangeran lebih baik/_

Ruang pertemuan dipenuhi dengan persetujuan mengenai Sasuke yang harus bertemu Naruto. Iruka hanya diam. Kyuubi mengepalkan tangan nya. Sang daemon rubah ekor sembilan itu menghadap kearah Itachi untuk meminta para council diam.

_/Kalian diam!/_

Kyuubi,Iruka dan seluruh anggota council terdiam kaget mendengar suara Itachi yang dingin.

_/Kalian harus berhati-hati dalam bertindak. Kalian pikir aku tidak ingin memperbaiki hubungan Sasuke dan manusia tersebut? Aku sangat ingin. Tapi sekali lagi harus kuperjelas jika Naruto tengah dalam keadaan sangat labil saat ini/_

_/Kami mengerti yang mulia. Kalau begitu apa tidak sebaik nya jika manusia itu kita kembalikan kedunia manusia terlebih dahulu...setidaknya hal ini bisa mengurangi kekhawatiran kita mengenai keberadaan manusia di istana ini dan lagi mungkin jika ia kembali sejenak kedunia manusia akan membantu nya untuk segera sembuh/_

Itachi terdiam sesaat.

_/Baiklah. Aku akan memikirkan saran ini/_

_/Baik yang mulia/_

_/Sekarang kalian bisa kembali ke tugas kalian/_

Ruangan pertemuan perlahan kosong dengan adanya perintah Itachi. Setelah kosong Itachi memusatkan perhatian nya pada Iruka dan Kyuubi.

"Iruka-san ada yang ingin aku diskusikan"

"A-ah baik Itachi-sama."

"Mengenai Naruto. Apa kamu tahu jika Sasuke dan Naruto akan melakukan ritual untuk menjadi _mate_?"

Iruka menggeleng pelan. Itachi menatap Kyuubi.

"Sepertinya Sasuke belum memberitahu Naruto dan Iruka." Ucap Kyuubi menjelaskan.

"Seharusnya Naruto dan Sasuke akan menjadi _mate_ minggu depan tapi karena keadaan Sasuke dan Naruto belum membaik maka ritual itu sementara ditunda."

"Kami akan mengirim Naruto dan anda kembali kedunia manusia sementara selama proses penyembuhan Naruto untuk menghindari masalah." Itachi berucap tenang. Iruka mengangguk.

"Apa kamu tidak memiliki kenalan dokter yang bisa membantu penyembuhan mental Naruto,Iruka?" Kyuubi bertanya dengan menatap Iruka serius. Iruka terlihat berpikir sesaat.

"Aku memiliki seorang kenalan yang mungkin bisa membantu."

"Baguslah. Jadi setelah ini persiapkan Naruto untuk kembali kedunia manusia, Kyuubi akan sering menjenguk kalian karena Kyuubi tahu banyak seluk beluk dunia manusia daripada daemon lain disini."

Iruka mengangguk. Ia prihatin mengapa keponakan nya bisa seperti ini. Jika saja ia bisa melindungi diri nya sendiri dan Naruto pastilah Naruto tidak perlu berurusan dengan daemon-daemon disini. Sebuah pertanyaan tiba-tiba muncul dipikiran Iruka.

"Ba-bagaimana jika...jika Naruto dan Sasuke tidak menjadi _mate_? Kenapa tidak memisahkan Naruto dari Sasuke, dengan keadaan Naruto sekarang ini kurasa sulit untuk menjadikan Naruto _mate_ Sasuke. Aku akan meminta Naruto untuk membatalkan kontrak nya dengan Sasuke." Iruka berkata cepat dan khawatir.

Kyuubi dan Itachi saling tatap.

"Jika Sasuke tidak menjadikan Naruto _mate_ maka kamu akan mati,Iruka." Kyuubi berkata pelan. Selama seminggu dekat Iruka dan Naruto membuat Kyuubi terbiasa denga keberadaan mereka yang manusia. Dan itu membuat Kyuubi sayang kepada dua manusia tersebut.

"A-apa? Tapi kenapa saya yang mati?" Iruka terlihat sangat bingung.

"Dunia kami tidak membolehkan manusia mengetahui eksistensi kami dan hukuman bagi mereka yang tahu adalah kematian."

Iruka terdiam memikirkan semua nya. Melihat Naruto yang sekarang membuat nya khawatir dan sedih, rasa takut Naruto pada Sasuke sangat besar dan ia tidak ingin melihat keponakan nya menderita ketakutan untuk sepanjang hidupnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto? Maksudku Naruto juga manusia yang tahu eksistensi kalian"

"Naruto adalah master Sasuke karena itu jika Naruto membatalkan kontrak nya kami akan menghapus ingatan nya dan memasang segel padanya agar tidak bisa kembali kedunia daemon ini."

Iruka kembali terdiam.

'_Jadi Naruto akan selamat jika ia bisa membatalkan kontrak. Naruto tidak harus_ _terikat pada dunia daemon lagi'_

"Sekarang sudah waktu nya untuk kalian kembali kedunia manusia."

.

.

* * *

Iruka mengusap helaian pirang Naruto lembut. Naruto sibuk memeluk Iruka erat.

"Kamu siap Naruto?" Kyuubi mengelus pipi Naruto pelan. Naruto menatap Kyuubi dan Itachi kemudian mengangguk kecil.

Naruto baru bangun dari tidur nya untuk melihat Iruka bersama dengan Itachi dan Kyuubi, mereka menjelaskan jika Naruto harus tinggal sementara didunia manusia. Setelah mendengar ia akan kembali Naruto tersenyum senang, ia senang karena ia akan jauh dari hal-hal yang takuti.

Itachi memberi senyum dan mengucap kan 'hati-hati' pada Kyuubi. Kyuubi akan mengantar Naruto dan Iruka kembali kedunia manusia.

.

.

* * *

"Disini?"

Ketiga pasang kaki menapak pada aspal. Naruto dan Kyuubi melihat sekeliling dan mendapati mereka berada digang gelap antara gedung-gedung tinggi.

"Ya, jika aku tidak salah ingat disekitar sini adalah tempat tinggal Tsunade-sama"

Iruka mengenggam tangan Naruto dan Naruto mengenggam Kyuubi, Iruka memimpin jalan. Ketiga nya keluar dari gang gelap dan disambut dengan suara berisik kendaraan mobil yang lalu lalang serta ratusan orang yang sibuk berjalan cepat untuk mengurus keperluan masing-masing.

Baik Naruto dan Kyuubi terlihat terkesan. Naruto terkesan karena ia tidak pernah pergi kekota seramai ini begitu pula Kyuubi.

Kota ini ramai,sangat ramai hingga saat kita berjalan tidak jarang kita akan bersinggungan. Dan Kyuubi terkejut ketika seorang pria tanpa sengaja menyengol bahu Naruto, Naruto langsung bergetar dan wajah nya memucat. Baik Iruka maupun Kyuubi menjadi khawatir. Dengan hati-hati Kyuubi melingkaran tangan nya dipundak Naruto dan membawa Naruto lebih dekat pada nya.

"Sssh tenang Naruto ada aku disini."

Naruto menatap Kyuubi ragu namun melihat Kyuubi tersenyum membuat rasa takutnya memudar. Iruka tersenyum ketika melihat Naruto mulai tenang dan berhenti bergetar ketika Kyuubi memeluknya protektif. Ketiga nya kembali berjalan. Dan mereka sampai pada sebuah bangunan besar dimana pada bagian pintu nya dijaga oleh dua pria berpakaian hitam. Iruka menghampiri kedua orang tersebut dan berbicara dengan mereka.

Kyuubi sibuk mengelus pundak Naruto. Sesekali ia melirik kearah Naruto dan mendapati Naruto terlihat sangat lelah. Keadaan Naruto memang belum membaik benar. Iruka mengangguk pada Kyuubi memberi sinyal agar ia mengikuti Iruka. Kyuubi mengiring Naruto bersama nya memasuki gedung besar tersebut.

"Ini dimana paman?"

"Kamu akan tahu nanti Naruto" Iruka tersenyum dan terus memimpin jalan. Gedung ini besar dan mewah terdiri dari beberapa lantai. Dan Iruka mengiring mereka menuju lantai terbawah. Perlahan sayup-sayup terdengar suara musik. Semakin mereka mendekat bunyi itu semakin jelas dan keras.

Iruka membuka sebuah pintu dan ketika pintu itu terbuka suara keras emnyambut pendengaran mereka. Kyuubi sontak melepaskan tangan nya dari pundak Naruto untuk menutupi telinga nya yang memiliki pnedengaran lebih tajam dari manusia normal. Naruto pun mengikuti Kyuubi. Iruka kembali memimpin jalan membawa blonde dan pemuda merah melewati banyak orang yang terlihat mabuk atau sedang menari mengikuti alunan keras musik. Naruto semakin takut dan mendekatkan diri kearah Kyuubi. Kyuubi mengerti dan ia melepaskan satu tangan nya untuk merangkul Naruto sekalipun telinga mulai sakit.

Untung nya Iruka segera membuka pintu dan menyuruh dua orang itu untuk masuk. Iruka bergegas menutup pintu dan syukurlah ruangan ini terdapat peredam suara nya sehingga bisa mengurangi suara keras dari luar.

"Ah seperti nya anda ada tamu nona Tsunade...Kalau begitu kami permisi."

Naruto,Kyuubi dan Iruka melihat seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang pucat dengan dada yang berukuran waw sedang duduk sambil meminum sejenis bir ditangan nya. wanita itu mengenakan gaun berwarna hijau muda bercampur kuning. Didepan wanita itu duduk dua pemuda, satu berambut orange dengan banyak tindik dan satu lagi berambut merah yang dibagian dahi nya terdapat tato. Terlihat sekali jika dua pemuda itu adalah jenis anak punk.

"Sampai jumpa lagi Pain,Gaara. Sampaikan salam ku untuk Jiraiya"

Kedua pemuda itu mengangguk dan menunduk kemudian mereka memutar badan untuk segera pergi. Iruka segera berjalan cepat dan duduk dihadapan Tsunade untuk menyapa dan mengingatkan wanita itu mengenai dirinya.

Kedua pemuda bernama Pain dan Gaara itu melihat Naruto dan Kyuubi. Gaara hanya diam namun mata nya terlihat bingung melihat sikap Naruto yang lengket pada Kyuubi dan melihat kearah nya dengan pandangan takut. Sedangkan Pain ia sudah tersenyum lebar.

Kyuubi membawa Naruto kearah Iruka. Ketika keempat pemuda itu berpapasan mereka saling pandang sejenak kemudian melanjutkan langkah mereka.

**GROPE**

"Hey!"

Kyuubi membalik badan dengan wajah yang marah menatap Pain yang tengah meremas pantat nya.

"Sampai jumpa manis"

Pain memberi senyum kepada Kyuubi kemudian berjalan bersama Gaara, menghiraukan teriakan Kyuubi yang marah.

Setelah pintu ditutup Kyuubi dengan terus memaki ia mengiring Naruto untuk duduk disamping Iruka. Iruka menyapa Tsunade dan berbincang kecil. Iruka menceritakan singkat mengenai apa yang terjadi pada nya dan Naruto, selama cerita itu Naruto sudah jatuh tertidur dipelukan Kyuubi. Tsunade menatap Naruto yang tertidur dalam pelukan Kyuubi.

"Hooo jadi ini Naruto? Hm,sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan bocah ini."

Tsunade meneguk minum nya dan mengembalikan pandangan nya pada tiga tamu nya.

"Dan siapa dia?" Tsunade menunjuk kearah Kyuubi.

"Kenalan kami Tsunade-sama."

"Hm,begitu" Tsunade kembali meminum bir nya.

"Jadi bisakah anda membantu kami?" Iruka menatap Tsunade ragu.

"Tentu saja bagaimana pun Naruto adalah keluarga ku."

Iruka tersenyum senang.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya. Ini sudah tiga hari ia tidak melihat Naruto dan rasanya ada yang salah, seharusnya tiga hari tidak bertemu bukan masalah bagi Sasuke tapi sekarang rasanya ia seperti menjadi sakit. Apa karena ia menolak makan dan itu membuatnya sakit? Tapi rasa sesak dan takut kehilangan Naruto lah yang paling membuat Sasuke sakit. Ia dan Naruto bahkan belum menjadi _mate_ tapi rasa berjauhan hingga sakit benar-benar seperti mereka menjadi _mate_.

Pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka menampakan Kakashi yang datang membawa nampan berisi makanan untuk Sasuke. Karena setiap pelayan yang datang menyerah untuk membujuk Sasuke akhirnya Kakashi memutuskan turun tangan.

_/Sasuke/_

Sasuke hanya menatap datar pada Kakashi yang sedang menaruh nampan itu dimeja.

_/Kamu harus makan Sasuke/_

Sasuke terus terdiam.

_/Hari ini dewan council memutuskan untuk menunda ritual mate mu dengan Naruto/_

Kakashi duduk menunggu reaksi Sasuke namun Sasuke masih tetap diam.

'_Aku sudah menduga nya'_

_/Lalu hari ini Naruto dan Iruka kembali kedunia manusia/_

Sasuke langsung bangkit dari ranjang nya dan berjalan cepat menghampiri Kakashi, mencengkram bagian depan hakama hitam Kakashi.

_/Apa maksud mu?!/_

_/Mereka memisahkan mu dari Naruto agar Naruto segera membaik/_

Sasuke menggertakan giginya.

_/Berani nya mereka..Naruto itu Masterku! Kenapa mereka seenak nya mengirim dia kembali tanpa memberitahu terlebih dahulu!/_

_/Kau tahu bukan manusia berlama-lama disini tanpa status hanya akan mengundang masalah/_

_/Naruto itu master ku dan itu status yang jelas untuk dia tetap berada di dunia daemon ini/_

_/Tapi Iruka BUKAN!/_

Sasuke menatap Kakashi yang baru saja menyentak nya.

_/Kau tahu Naruto tidak akan senang jika melihat Iruka terluka. Menurut mu para dewan council akan diam saja melihat manusia tanpa status seperti Iruka ada disini? Lagi pula Sasuke, Naruto masih takut padamu/_

_/Aku bukan monster/ _

_/Haaaa, sudahlah hentikan pembicaraan ini. Cepat kamu makan/_

_/Aku tidak lapar/_

Kakashi menatap Sasuke.

_/Setelah makan aku akan mengantarmu untuk bertemu Naruto/_

_/Siapa yang akan mengijinkan?/_

Tiba-tiba kedua daemon itu melirik kearah pintu dimana Itachi tengah bersedekap dada.

_/Aniki/_

_/Kamu tidak boleh menemui Naruto, Sasuke/_

_/A-Apa!? Tapi aku harus bertemu dengan nya... Kenapa kalian seenaknya sendiri memutuskan untuk memulangkan Naruto!/_

_/Kamu jangan egois Sasuke/ _Itachi berkata tajam, ia menatap adiknya dingin. Kakashi hanya terdiam ketika melihat Sasuke menunduk.

_/Kau tahu bukan apa yang telah kamu perbuat pada Naruto? Dia butuh waktu untuk kembali percaya padamu Sasuke..Jadi biarkan dia pergi sementara/_

_/Tapi.../_

_/Tapi...Aku setidaknya ingin meminta maaf langsung padanya. Jika Naruto masih belum bisa menerima ku tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menunggu sampai dia mau menerimaku. Karena itu ijinkan aku bertemu dengan Naruto/_

Itachi menatap Sasuke yang tengah menatap nya harap.

_/Aku janji setelah nya aku tidak akan menganggu Naruto sampai dia sendiri yang menginginkan ku hadir/_

Itachi menghela nafas.

_/Baiklah tapi habiskan makanan mu dan segera bersiap/_

.

.

* * *

Iruka,Naruto,Kyuubi dan Tsunade berada pada sebuah apartemen besar dan mewah. Seluruh apartemen ini milik Tsunade.

Tsunade memberitahu dimana letak kamar Iruka dan Naruto. Tsunade sempat bertanya apa Kyuubi juga akan menginap namun Kyuubi menggeleng.

Kyuubi dengan hati-hati membaringkan Naruto.

Semua nya keluar dari kamar Naruto untuk membiarkan Naruto beristirahat.

Ternyata Tsunade adalah saudara dari pihak ayah Naruto. Sebenarnya Naruto sewaktu berumur tiga tahun sempat tinggal bersama dengan Tsunade dan kedua orang tua nya ditempat ini namun saat Naruto berumur lima tahun kedua orang tua Naruto memutuskan untuk pindah kepedesaan karena mereka tidak suka hidup yang ramai dan glamor. Dan Tsunade mengerti betul sifat Minato hingga ia membiarkan mereka pindah. Biasa nya Minato akan mengirimkan foto keluarga mereka kepada Tsunade agar saudari nya itu berhenti khawatir.

Tsunade memiliki usaha perhotelan,bar,judi,dan Kesehatan.

Saat ini mereka bertiga duduk diruang tamu untuk membicarakan apa yang terjadi. Dan Tsunade mengutuk Danzo karena berani menyentuh keponakan nya dan berkat Danzo pula Naruto harus berurusan dengan spirit.

Namun Tsunade lebih marah ketika mendengar Naruto telah diperkosa oleh spiritnya sendiri.

"Siapa pun yang telah menyentuh bocah kecilku akan kupastikan milik nya kupotong dan kuberikan keanjing penjaga dibawah." Tsunade berkomentar marah. Iruka hanya bisa tersenyum canggung. Kyuubi pun sebenarnya tidak begitu suka berada didekat Tsunade karena Kyuubi hanya bisa dekat dengan dua manusia,Naruto dan Iruka.

_\\Kyuu\\_

Kyuubi tersentak ketika Itachi membuka _mind link_ nya.

_\\Ya,Tachi?\\_

_\\Bisa kau berikan letak posisi kamu berada?\\_

_\\Ha? Kenapa?\\_

_\\Aku akan kesana\\_

Dengan itu Kyuubi mencoba mengirim gambaran tempat nya agar Itachi bisa segera menteleport.

**TAP**

Ketiga pasang mata menatap terkejut ketika tiga orang dengan mengenakan hakama hitam tiba-tiba muncul ditengah ruangan.

"Sa-Sasuke"

Iruka terkejut ia langsung berlari menuju kamar Naruto, melihat Iruka berlari Kakashi langsung menarik tangan Iruka dan menghentikan gerakan pria berambut coklat tersebut. Tsunade terlihat bingung namun ia bukan orang bodoh yang tidak bisa menganalisa, justru ia adalah wanita dengan intelegensi yang tinggi.

"Jangan dekati Naruto!" Tsunade menyentak. Yang membuat orang kaget adalah wanita pirang itu telah menodongkan pistol berukuran kecil kearah Kakashi yang tengah menahan Iruka.

"Kami datang bukan untuk membuat keributan." Itachi berkata tenang,ia berjalan kearah Kyuubi dan memeluk pemuda bersurai merah itu erat.

"Aku datang ingin meminta maaf pada Naruto." Kali ini Sasuke yang berbicara.

"Tidak! Sasuke, Naruto itu belum sepenuh nya sembuh dari trauma nya jika dia melihat mu dia akan histeris"

Iruka meronta dari genggaman Kakashi namun Kakashi enggan melepaskan tangan Iruka sekalipun Tsunade telah menodongkan pistol tepat kekepala nya.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf sekali...Jika Naruto tidak menerima nya aku akan menunggu sampai dia bisa menerima ku kembali. Ijinkan saya menghilangkan rasa penyesalan ini."

"Ini urusan Sasuke dengan Naruto. Aku tahu anda khawatir dengan Naruto namun kita tidak bisa begitu saja ikut campur dengan urusan mereka." Itachi berkata tenang masih memeluk Kyuubi.

"Tidak! Kalau begitu batalkan kontrak mu dengan Naruto,Sasuke! Jangan kau paksa dia jadi _mate_ mu..Aku tidak ingin dia hancur. Aku tidak masalah jika kalian menghukum mati diriku asal jangan hancurkan Naruto."

Semua yang ada diruangan itu terkejut terutama Kakashi. Pria berambut perak itu menarik tangan Iruka keras.

"Apa maksudmu Iruka?"

"Aku tidak ingin Naruto hancur." Iruka tetap bersikeras.

"Naruto tidak akan hancur, aku akan jamin. Dia masterku, dia adalah orang kuat yang berhasil kuakui mental. Dia tidak akan begitu saja hancur"

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba Sasuke berjalan mencari dimana Naruto berada.

Lagi Sasuke mengunakan penciuman nya yang tajam untuk mendeteksi aroma citrus khas Naruto. Langkah nya pelan tidak ingin mengagetkan sang master jika bertemu.

Aroma harum itu berhenti pada sebuah kamar. Sasuke membuka pintu kamar tersebut hati-hati. Menengok kedalam mencari keberadaan Naruto. Dan akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah kepala dengan warna kuning cerah. Perlahan Sasuke masuk dan mengunci kamar itu. Ia duduk disamping ranjang dimana Naruto tertidur.

Tiga hari ia tidak melihat Naruto dan akhirnya ia bertemu. Naruto terlihat lebih pucat dan seperti nya tubuhnya belum sembuh sepenuhnya. Sasuke menyisir rambut Naruto lembut dengan jemari nya. Naruto mengeser sedikit posisi nya semakin mendekati Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum.

Jemari putih dan dingin milik Sasuke mengelus permukaan wajah Naruto lembut. Perlahan Naruto terbangun dan Sasuke masih membelai Naruto lembut. Naruto mengedipkan mata nya beberapa kali kemudian mata itu terbelalak.

"Sa-Sasuke." Naruto bangun dan hendak lari namun Sasuke mengunci nya agar tetap diranjang. Naruto mulai bergetar takut, kulitnya memucat dan kini terlihat Naruto seolah akan menangis ketika mata merah Sasuke menatap mata biru nya.

"Ssh tenang Naruto. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti mu."

"Ta-tapi kamu menyakitiku"

Sasuke terdiam ketika melihat Naruto menangis. Ia sungguh tidak bermaksud menyakiti naruto atau menakuti nya.

"Apa aku begitu menakutkan dimata mu Naruto?" Sasuke bertanya dengan lirih. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat betapa Sasuke merasakan kesakitan dan penyesalan. Namun Naruto tetap diam dan memandang takut Sasuke.

"Aku datang kemari untuk meminta maaf padamu Naruto. Maaf karena telah melukaimu."

"Maaf karena telah mengambil keuntungan darimu...Maaf karena kepercayaan mu pada ku telah kusia-sia kan...Tapi Naruto, aku sangat menyayangi mu."

Naruto berhenti bergetar secara tidak sadar. Sasuke menempelkan dahi nya pada Naruto.

"Aku bukan monster Naruto...aku hanya Sasuke yang begitu menginginkan mu."

Sasuke mengecup hidung Naruto pelan.

"Dan aku masih tetap _spirit servant_ mu sampai kamu bisa menerima rasa sayangku dan menjadi _mate_ ku...Aku akan menunggu."

Sasuke bangkit dari samping Naruto dan beranjak menuju pintu. Naruto segera terbangun, perasaan nya kacau saat ini airmata nya masih menuruni pipinya. Ia takut tapi ia juga tidak ingin Sasuke pergi.

"Sa-Sasuke"

Sasuke berhenti berjalan ketika Naruto memanggil nama nya.

"Aku akan menunggu Naruto...Sampai kamu memaafkan ku dan mau menerima ku. Sampai saat itu datang aku akan menjauh dari mu."

Sasuke berpaling dan tersenyum lembut kearah Naruto yang tengah menatap nya dengan mata berlinang airmata.

"Aku mencintaimu...Aku tahu ini terlalu awal. Mereka melarangku untuk bertemu dengan mu sampai kau benar-benar pulih dari trauma mu."

.

.

* * *

Diruang tamu lima orang itu saling menunggu dengan cemas. Mereka menanti dimana Naruto akan histeris namun tidak ada suara teriakan Naruto maupun suara barang-barang yang dilempar. Sampai mereka semua mendapati Sasuke keluar dan menatap mereka datar.

"Ayo kita pulang Aniki"

"Apa yang terjadi Sasuke?" Iruka mendesak Sasuke untuk bicara.

"Tidak ada"

Itachi membimbing Kyuubi dan Sasuke kemudian Kakashi mengikuti ketiga nya untuk menghilang.

Para daemon itu pergi dan Iruka langsung berlari kearah kamar Naruto. Pintu kamar Naruto terbuka dan didalam nya terdengar tangisan pelan. Iruka masuk kemudian disusul Tsunade. Kedua nya duduk disamping pemuda pirang yang tengah menenggelamkan wajah nya diantara kakinya.

"Naruto?" Tsunade mengelus surai pirang Naruto lembut. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan segera memeluk Tsunade.

"Apa yang terjadi Naruto?" Iruka mengusap punggung Naruto lembut.

"Aku...Aku tidak mengerti paman"

Iruka dan Tsunade menaikan alis mata mereka.

"Apa yang tidak kamu mengerti Naruto?"

"Semua nya...Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke menyakitiku kemudian dia baik kepada ku.. Aku tidak mengerti" Naruto menangis dipelukan Tsunade.

"Apa kamu membenci dia Naruto?" Tsunade bertanya hati-hati. Naruto menatap Tsunade kemudian menggeleng.

"Aku tidak membenci Sasuke... tapi aku takut saat dia disekitarku..Aku tidak ingin disakiti lagi"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kamu tidak memutuskan kontrak mu dengan Sasuke?"

Naruto berhenti menangis sejenak dan menatap Iruka yang juga menatap dirinya serius.

"Kamu tidak perlu berurusan dengan Sasuke lagi...Kamu tidak perlu khawatir jika Sasuke mendatangi mu karena dia tidak akan bisa menemuimu setelah kontrak berakhir."

"Memutuskan kontrak?" Naruto mengulang kata-kata Iruka dalam pikirannya.

.

.

* * *

**TBC...**

Holla minna ._./

Sorry ini sudah empat hari sejak aku update terakhir. Aku sedang tidak enak badan jadi berhenti menulis sejenak baru menulis chap ini.

Dan beberapa orang bilang jika aku update kecepetan ._.  
benarkah?  
aku lagi semangat namatin ini fict maka nya update nya random. Jadi siap-siap aja kalau saya tiba-tiba update dadakan ._.v

Daaaaan minta pendapat dong. Mau lemon/Lime ItaKyu diakhir chap gak :3

Yosh review please ^^


	10. Chapter 10 : Mate

I don't own Naruto, Masashi did ^^

**A/N: **

_/bahasa antar daemon/_

_\\Telepati\\_

"berbicara langsung"

'_Pikiran'_

"_flash back"_

* * *

**Chap 10. Mate**

* * *

Sudah tiga bulan sejak terakhir kali Naruto bertemu dengan Sasuke. Naruto menolak untuk memutuskan kontraknya dengan Sasuke. Setakut apa pun Naruto, dia tetap bisa merasakan jika Spirit nya itu juga merasakan ketakutan kehilangan dirinya. Dan saat ini pemuda pirang itu tengah duduk santai diruang kerja Tsunade di Bar dimana ia pertama kali dibawa oleh Iruka. Dalam tiga bulan ini perubahan Naruto mulai terlihat, pemuda pirang itu kini tidak lagi pendiam dia mulai kembali seperti Naruto yang cerewet dan periang. Terima kasih kepada Tsunade,Iruka dan Jiraiya—_seorang kenalan Tsunade yang membantu Naruto dalam melewati masa sulitnya_. Naruto tidak lagi bermimpi buruk dan bangun tengah malam. Nafsu makan nya mulai kembali keporsi normal dalam tiga bulan terakhir bahkan sekarang Naruto menggemari Ramen karena Jiraiya selalu membawakan nya. Naruto mulai dekat dengan pria paruh baya berambut putih panjang itu, Jiraiya sering berkunjung kerumah Tsunade untuk menengok Naruto sambil membawa makanan kesukaan Naruto atau membawa video game yang sekira nya bisa membuat si blonde itu kembali senang.

Tsunade dan Iruka telah sepakat tidak akan mengungkit apapun mengenai dunia daemon atau spirit. Selain karena Iruka menjelaskan jika Tsunade harus menjaga mulut mengenai informasi keberadaan spirit juga demi Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Hari ini sangat membosankan. Awalnya ia berniat menjahili Tsunade dengan memberi kejutan namun sayang menurut pegawai dibar itu, Tsunade tengah menangani beberapa masalah dengan salah satu hotel milik Tsunade. Si pirang itu merasa bosan karena semenjak ia tinggal didunia manusia kembali, Iruka mulai membantu Tsunade mengerjakan beberapa tugas, Jiraiya juga sibuk dengan entah apa.

Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk menunggu hingga Tsunade kembali dari tugasnya. Pemuda pirang itu memilih untuk tiduran disofa panjang milik Tsunade. Pikiran nya mulai melayang membayangkan apa yang sedang Sasuke lakukan. Biasanya dijam siang seperti ini spirit nya itu akan berada di ruang council dan kembali untuk membawakan makanan. Naruto tersenyum kecil.

Rasa nya tiga bulan tidak bertemu Sasuke membuat rasa takut nya memudar. Dia tidak menyangka jika Sasuke benar-benar tidak muncul dihadapan nya. Bahkan Kyuubi yang berjanji akan sering mengunjungi Naruto pun tidak lagi menampakan diri.

**TOK TOK**

Terdengar ketukan. Naruto bangkit dari posisi tidur nya dan berjalan untuk membuka pintu. Ketika pintu terbuka Naruto menaikan sebelah alis mata nya melihat dua pemuda yang dulu ia temui saat bersama dengan Kyuubi.

"Kalian...?" Naruto mencoba untuk mengingat.

"Nona Tsunade tidak ada? Kamu yang waktu itu bukan?" Pain memasuki ruangan itu melewati Naruto yang masih memegang kanob pintu. Pain menatap Naruto penasaran. Gaara masih terdiam melihat pemuda pirang yang terakhir kali ia lihat sangat lemah kini jauh lebih baik.

"Oh ya, kemana teman manis mu itu?"

"Teman?"

"Yang berambut merah itu."

"Maksud mu Kyuubi?"

"Jadi nama nya Kyuubi,hum" Pain tersenyum senang. Naruto semakin bingung dengan dua orang aneh yang memasuki ruang kerja bibinya.

"Ada keperluan apa kalian disini?" Naruto berkata dingin menatap tidak suka pada dua pemuda yang tengah duduk didepan meja kerja Tsunade, Naruto bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan pemuda berambut merah dan bertato ai itu sudah memasuki ruangan.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, lagipula kamu sendiri kenapa bisa berada diruangan nona Tsunade?" Gaara menatap Naruto datar sedatar ucapan nya barusan. Naruto merasa tidak senang dengan dua pemuda dihadapannya.

"Aku berhak kesini kapan pun aku mau, aku kan keponakan nya." Naruto bersedekap dada dan menatap kesal kedua pemuda yang terlihat terkejut. Mereka tidak pernah mengira jika Tsunade memiliki keponakan tapi melihat rambut kedua nya yang pirang mereka jelas terikat darah.

Pain tersenyum lebar, ia berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan menarik lengan si blonde. Naruto menampik nya, sekalipun Naruto sudah lebih baik mengenai trauma nya tetap saja ia masih takut jika disentuh oleh orang lain yang tidak ia kenal.

Pain terdiam ketika Naruto dengan kasar menampik tangan nya. Naruto mengambil langkah mundur sesaat.

"Lebih baik kalian keluar dari ruangan ini...Tsunade baa-chan tidak akan datang sampai sore." Naruto menatap Pain. Baik Pain maupun Gaara bisa melihat jika tubuh pemuda manis itu bergetar.

"Hei hei...Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Pain mencoba menenangkan Naruto yang terdiam bergetar. Gaara melihat dengan khawatir kearah Naruto. Sejak awal Gaara merasa jika pemuda itu memendam sesuatu.

Gaara bangkit dari duduk nya dan menarik Pain menjauh dari Naruto. Pemuda berambut merah itu menatap Naruto yang masih bergetar.

"Sepertinya dia pernah mengalami hal buruk...Jangan paksa dia Pain." Gaara berkata tenang. Pain menatap sahabat nya bingung.

"Memaksa bagaimana? Aku hanya khawatir."

"Jika dia tidak ingin kita mendekat lebih baik kita menjauh."

"Haa—baiklah kami permisi...Tolong sampaikan jika Pain dan Gaara datang berkunjung."

Naruto mengangguk. Pain dan Gaara keluar dari ruangan Tsunade dengan wajah penuh tanya.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke tertidur dirumah singgah nya atau tepat nya dirumah pertama kali ia bertemu Naruto. Mata nya yang terpejam mulai membuka dan memperlihatkan iris merah darah yang kosong. Tiga bulan ia menunggu Naruto untuk memanggilnya. Tiga bulan ia menunggu dengan sabar. Tapi rasa rindu nya sudah mencapai batas.

Sasuke menatap kedalam bayangan. Mata nya yang mampu melihat jauh ketempat yang pernah ia kunjungi, kini melihat keruangan dimana ia terakhir melihat Naruto—kamar Naruto sendiri.

Sasuke meminta agar Kyuubi tidak mengunjungi Naruto dengan begitu ia bisa tahu sejauh apa rasa rindu yang dirasakan Naruto mengenai semuanya. Namun tetap saja si blonde itu tidak mengucapkan nama nya rindu. Apa Naruto benar-benar membenci nya?

Sasuke terdiam. Ia memfokuskan fikirannya menuju kamar Naruto. Begitu mata merah terbuka ia bisa melihat Naruto yang tengah duduk diranjang dengan pandangan kosong.

Tubuh tan itu. Wajah manis itu. Semua nya ia rindu. Kenapa Naruto tidak sadar jika Sasuke benar-benar menyesal dan berharap jika Naruto bisa memaafkan nya lalu menerima nya sebagai _mate_.

Sasuke masih terdiam menatap Naruto dalam dunia bayang.

"_Sasuke..."_

Sasuke terbelalak ketika ia akhirnya bisa mendengar Naruto menyebut nama nya. senyum Sasuke mengembang.

.

.

* * *

Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang dari kantor Tsunade. Bosan menunggu bibi nya kembali.

Naruto memasuki kamarnya gontai. Entah kenapa ia merasa merindukan Sasuke.

_"Sayap ku. Tapi jangan kau sentuh,mengerti?" Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan mencium dahi Naruto. _

Kilasan kenangan dengan Sasuke memasuki fikiran Naruto. Naruto tersenyum kecil mengingat Sasuke saat itu begitu lembut dan perhatian dengan nya. Naruto memikirkan kenapa Sasuke tidak membolehkan menyentuh sayap nya?

Naruto tersenyum membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke ketika ia menyentuh sayap nya suatu saat nanti.

Kemudian senyum Naruto menghilang. Pandangan nya kosong ketika ia mengingat kembali kejadian tiga bulan lalu. Sasuke yang memperkosa nya dan Sasuke yang meminta maaf padanya. Kedua sikap Sasuke yang saling berlawanan. Mana sebernarnya diri Sasuke? Yang jahat dan menyakiti diri nya atau yang baik penuh perhatian?

"Sasuke..."

Tanpa sadar Naruto menyebut nama Sasuke dengan perasaan rindu. Pelan dan lirih.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke muncul didepan Naruto. Ya,tepat didepan blonde yang tengah duduk melamun.

"Naruto..."

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati Sasuke tengah tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Naruto terdiam sesaat.

"Sa-Sasuke!"

Seolah tersadar Naruto langsung bangkit dari duduk nya dan bergerak menjauhi Sasuke. Naruto sendiri tidak mengerti namun sepertinya tubuhnya bergerak sendiri tidak ingin berada didekat Sasuke.

Sasuke pun terkejut dengan reaksi Naruto. Bukan nya baru saja Naruto memanggil nya karena Naruto membutuhkan Sasuke? Ataukah itu hanya hayalan nya karena begitu merindukan si blonde?

"Kupikir...Kamu memanggilku, ternyata hanya hayalan."

Sasuke menatap Naruto sedih kemudian ia berbalik dan menghilang.

Naruto terkejut ketika Sasuke begitu saja menghilang dari hadapan nya. Baru saja ia bisa melihat wajah yang selama tiga bulan tidak ia temui.

Naruto masih ingat bagaimana reaksinya ketika Sasuke meninggalkan kamarnya ini tiga bulan lalu.

_"Aku datang kemari untuk meminta maaf padamu Naruto. Maaf karena telah melukaimu."_

_"Maaf karena telah mengambil keuntungan darimu...Maaf karena kepercayaan mu pada ku telah kusia-sia kan...Tapi Naruto, aku sangat menyayangi mu."_

_"Aku bukan monster Naruto...aku hanya Sasuke yang begitu menginginkan mu."_

_"Dan aku masih tetap __spirit servant__ mu sampai kamu bisa menerima rasa sayangku dan menjadi __mate__ ku...Aku akan menunggu."_

_"Aku akan menunggu Naruto...Sampai kamu memaafkan ku dan mau menerima ku. Sampai saat itu datang aku akan menjauh dari mu."_

_"Aku mencintaimu...Aku tahu ini terlalu awal. Mereka melarangku untuk bertemu dengan mu sampai kau benar-benar pulih dari trauma mu."_

Naruto terdiam mengingat kata-kata Sasuke. Sasuke mencintai nya. Sasuke bahkan rela menunggu nya. Jadi apa trauma nya sekarang ini sudah membaik? Bolehkah Naruto mulai dekat dengan Sasuke kembali?

Naruto merasakan dirinya melemah. Kaki nya lemas, sang blonde jatuh terduduk dilantai kamar nya. pikiran nya kalut. Ia juga menyayangi Sasuke tapi bayangan Sasuke menyentuhnya kasar membuat nya takut. Setelah segalanya Sasuke tetaplah seorang Daemon, sedangkan ia manusia biasa.

"Sasuke.."

"Sasuke.."

"Sasuke!"

Naruto menjerit menyebut nama Sasuke. Naruto menarik helaian pirang nya berharap jika pemuda raven itu mau kembali kekamar nya dan menenangkan dirinya.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke terdiam. Ia mendengar lagi Naruto memanggil nama nya berulang kali sampai ia mendengar Naruto menjerit. Merasa khawatir Sasuke memutuskan untuk menemui Naruto kembali.

Sasuke menteleport dirinya masuk kedalam kamar Naruto. Melihat sang pirang tengah memanggil nama nya seperti seorang yang tengah terkena mimpi buruk.

"Naruto!"

Sasuke berlari menghambur kearah Naruto, mengambil tangan tan yang terus menjambak helaian pirang. Sasuke khawatir, apa yang terjadi pada si blonde.

"Sa-Sasuke..."

Naruto menatap Sasuke. Mata shapire itu terlihat berkabut,kalut.

"A-Apa kamu mencintaiku,Sas-Sasuke?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke ragu. Sasuke terdiam.

'_kenapa Naruto menanyakan hal ini?'_

"Aku sudah pernah bilang bukan...Aku akan mengulang kata-kata ku kembali...Aku mencintaimu Naruto"

Naruto terdiam. Ia mengalihkan pandangan nya.

"Lalu..kenapa kamu memper..melakukan itu?" Naruto meralat kata nya. Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Naruto saat itu aku dalam kendali Kabuto, aku salah karena lengah. Aku akui jika aku menginginkan tubuhmu—"

Sasuke memotong perkataan nya dan menatap Naruto, menunggu reaksi si blonde. Naruto terkejut.

"Tapi aku tidak berharap melukaimu...Aku melakukan nya karena aku mencintai mu tapi Kabuto mengubahnya, memanipulasi pikiranku. Maafkan aku Naruto."

Sasuke melepaskan kedua tangan Naruto. Naruto terdiam sesaat kemudian ia menggapai wajah Sasuke yang dingin.

"Katakan Sasuke..."

"..."

"Apa kamu bersedia mati bersama jika kamu melukai ku?"

"Tentu"

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Ia memeluk Sasuke erat. Sang pirang melepaskan pelukan nya dan menatap Sasuke yang terdiam.

"Aku ingin menjadi _mate _mu."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Pangeran spirit itu menatap Naruto tidak percaya.

"Boleh kah?" Sasuke bertanya ragu sambil membuka kedua tangan nya. Naruto menatap tangan Sasuke yang terbuka siap memeluk. Naruto menggeleng. Sasuke terlihat kecewa, dia menyimpan kembali tangan nya.

"Aku lah yang harus memulai Sasuke..Agar aku bisa kembali percaya padamu."

Naruto memeluk Sasuke erat. Sasuke hanya diam mengerti jika Naruto belum siap untuk menerima sepenuhnya. Sedikit kecewa namun ini lebih baik ketimbang menjauh dari Naruto selama tiga bulan.

**CUP**

Sasuke membeku begitu bibir Naruto mendarat didahi nya.

"Aku merindukan mu Sasuke."

.

.

* * *

Itachi terlihat khawatir akhir-akhir ini. Adiknya mulai terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Tidak ada selera dalam melakukan apapun. Masuk keruang pertemuan hanya berakhir dengan diam nya Sasuke, ia berusaha mengalihkan pikiran Sasuke dari Naruto namun tetap hasil nya nihil.

Kyuubi pun akhirnya ikut merasakan kekhawatiran mate nya.

_/Apa sebaiknya aku mengunjungi Naruto?/_

_/Kau tahu Kyuu,Sasuke akan membenci kita jika melakukan nya/_

_/Tapi Tachi, jika seperti ini tidak hanya Sasuke yang akan hancur tapi kamu_ _juga/_

Itachi terdiam. Kyuubi memberi senyuman penyemangat untuk Itachi.

_/lebih baik kita pergi sekarang dari pada menunda-nunda/_

Kyuubi menarik tangan Itachi dan membawa sang raja Uchiha itu menuju dunia manusia. Itachi tidak yakin karena ia dan Kyuubi berjanji untuk tidak ikut campur lagi atau mengunjungi Naruto tanpa izin Sasuke. Tapi mereka juga khawatir. Itachi menghela nafas dan mengikuti kehendak _mate_ nya.

Kedua daemon itu sampai pada depan kamar Naruto mengunakan portal. Itachi dan Kyuubi saling pandang begitu mendengar suara Sasuke dari dalam.

Kedua nya terlihat bingung dan ketika Kyuubi membuka pintu itu yang terlihat membuat mereka terbelalak. Naruto mencium dahi Sasuke.

.

.

* * *

"Jadi...Kalian sudah bersama kembali eh?" Kyuubi bertanya sambil bersedekap dada. Heran kenapa progres mereka selalu tidak sesuai dugaan. Awal bertemu mesra kemudian membenci dan sekarang kembali mencinta.

Naruto terkejut dan malu. Namun si pirang itu menutupi nya dengan bangkit dan berlari menghambur menuju Kyuubi. Memeluk erat pemuda berambut merah itu. Itachi tersenyum lega melihat Sasuke kembali tersenyum.

"Jadi kalian kembali?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab karena ia tidak yakin bahwa Naruto menerima nya. ia menunggu Naruto menjawab agar rasa tidak yakin nya hilang.

"Aku dan Sasuke..." Naruto berucap pelan menarik perhatian daemon diruangan itu. Si pirang tersenyum.

"Aku—Aku mencoba untuk menerima Sasuke kembali. Kurasa aku ingin menjadi _mate_ nya." Naruto berucap dengan nada pelan. Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri kembali ia tersenyum lebar. Naruto menjadi _mate _nya. _Mate nya_!

Kyuubi dan Itachi saling pandang kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah sepertinya aku harus mulai menyiapkan kembali ritual mate itu"

Itachi memeluk Kyuubi lega. Kyuubi menatap Naruto lembut.

"Kamu yakin Naruto?"

"Aku yakin...tiga bulan ini aku merindukan kalian." Naruto tersenyum lebar membuat Kyuubi dan Itachi tertawa kecil.

"Sebenarnya Sasuke melarang kami mengunjungimu"

"Hah? Kenapa!?" Naruto memberi pandangan mematikan kepada Sasuke. Apa Sasuke tidak tahu jika ia rindu Kyuubi.

"Tentu untuk membuatmu merindukan ku Naruto. Menghilangkan eksistensi ku dari sekitarmu pasti membuatmu lebih rindu pada ku." Sasuke menyeringai. Naruto ber 'hiss'.

"Baiklah kurasa kita kembali." Itachi menggandeng Kyuubi. Sang raja spirit itu memberi pandangan menenangkan kepada dua orang yang baru menjadi pasangan.

"Ritual nya akan diadakan seminggu dari sekarang. Lebih baik kamu memberi tahu keluarga mu Naruto."

"Hums aku mengerti"

"Dah Naruto...Sampai jumpa lagi" Kyuubi dan Itachi melambai kemudian menghilang. Naruto menghela nafas dan menghadap Sasuke. Sasuke menatap balik. Kedua nya terjebak dalam diam, tidak ada yang tahu harus berbicara apa.

Sasuke berdeham kemudian berdiri.

"Kurasa aku harus pergi lagi pula kamu belum terbiasa kembali dengan hadirnya diriku."

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Sasuke hendak mencium dahi Naruto namun diurungkan dan melambai kemudian pergi.

Naruto menatap kepergian Sasuke. Apa benar ini yang terbaik untuk dirinya? Semoga saja.

.

.

* * *

Malam hari nya Naruto menceritakan apa yang ia putuskan. Tsunade dan Iruka menentangnya. Mereka tidak percaya sepenuhnya jika itu yang terbaik untuk Naruto.

"Iruka-san...Aku..ingin menjadi _Mate_ Sasuke..apa itu tidak boleh?"

Ini sudah kelima kali nya Naruto bertanya dan baik Iruka atau Tsunade tetap menggeleng.

"Naruto..Kamu tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi..Mereka daemon dan kamu manusia, apa kamu pikir semua bisa berjalan begitu saja?"

Naruto terdiam.

"Lalu apa kamu siap tinggal dengan Sasuke dan jauh dari kami?"

"Coba pikirkan sekali lagi Naruto"

Naruto terdiam. Kenapa sekarang perasaan nya menjadi ragu.

"Aku..."

"..."

"Aku akan tetap bersama Sasuke, Iruka-san Tsunade baa-chan."

Naruto menatap Tsunade dan Iruka dengan pandangan yakin. Ia tidak akan mundur. Ia menyayangi Sasuke dan tidak akan mundur.

"Minggu depan aku dan Sasuke akan melakukan ritual _mate_."

Tsunade dan Iruka hanya bisa menghela nafas. Jika ini yang Naruto ingin kan apa boleh buat, mereka hanya akan mendukung dan memastikan jika pemuda manis itu tidak menyesal.

Kedua nya tersenyum kecil melihat Naruto lebih bahagia.

.

.

**TBC...**

* * *

Nah loh pendek kan? Mana update nya lama T_T  
gomen soal nya minggu kemarin sakit kerjaan di handle orang lain begitu sembuh kerjaan numpuk. Ini juga nyuri-nyuri kesempatan ngetik. Maklumi ya jika aku update lama tapi tenang tidak sampai satu minggu ^^

Oh iya siapa yang ingin lemon SasuNaru? O.o  
Bentar lagi loh XD  
Dan sebentar lagi fict ini tamat \(^o^)/  
Yatta.

Review please


	11. Chapter 11 : Hunter

I don't own Naruto, Masashi did ^^

**A/N: **

_/bahasa antar daemon/_

_\\Telepati\\_

"berbicara langsung"

'_Pikiran'_

"_flash back"_

* * *

**Chap 11. Hunter**

* * *

Sasuke kembali ke Istana Uchiha dengan wajah ceriah walaupun ia tetap stoic namun aura nya terlihat lebih cerah dari beberapa minggu yang lalu. Siapa menduga jika Naruto benar-benar menginginkan menjadi _mate_ seorang spirit. Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri membayangkan kelak Naruto berada disisinya selama nya. Membuat sang blonde satu kamar dengan nya, tidur satu ranjang, dan melakukan _mating_. Senyum Sasuke mengembang.

Sasuke melangkah menuju ruang pertemuan. Diruangan itu ia melihat Itachi, Kyuubi dan para council telah berkumpul. Dari raut wajah council Sasuke bisa menyimpulkan jika kakak nya telah memberitahu untuk segera mempersiapkan ritual _mate_ untuk Sasuke dan Naruto. Wajah council ada yang terlihat terkejut,bahagia dan ada juga yang tidak begitu peduli.

Sasuke memilih duduk ditempat nya dan mulai mendengarkan jalannya rapat.

.

Setelah rapat selesai semua anggota council undur diri dengan sopan dihadapan Itachi.

"Jadi Sasuke apa kamu bahagia?" Kyuubi menyeringai sambil mencoba menggoda adik _mate_ nya. Sasuke menatap Kyuubi kesal. Kenapa tidak kakak nya tidak juga _mate_ kakak nya selalu menggoda dirinya.

"Tentu saja." Sasuke balas menyeringai Kyuubi.

"Cih,kenapa kamu menghampiri Naruto seenak nya? kamu melarangku mendatangi Naruto dan kamu malah datang kepada nya! Ish" Kyuubi mulai kesal dan mengeluarkan isi pikiran nya. Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis dan mulai mengenggam tangan Kyuubi yang duduk disebelahnya.

Sasuke menyeringai.

"Aku berhak mengatur siapa yang boleh menemui Naruto. Tentu saja karena dia adalah _Mate_ ku"

"Sasuke"

Itachi menatap Sasuke datar. Ia tidak suka jika _mate_ nya terprovokasi ucapan adiknya.

"Hn?"

"Apa kamu berniat untuk memberitahu mereka?"

Sasuke terdiam. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit tidak menyenangi pembicaraan kakaknya.

"Mungkin hari ini aku akan bicara pada mereka"

"Apa perlu kutemani?"

"Aniki pikir aku masih anak-anak yang takut bicara pada orang tua nya sendiri,eh?"

"Yah,mungkin saja kamu takut." Itachi menyeringai dan Sasuke mengeram kecil.

Kyuubi tahu apa yang dibicarakan kakak beradik ini. Ya, sudah lama Kyuubi tidak bertemu dengan orang tua Itachi. Terakhir ia melihat mereka saat ia dan Itachi melakukan ritual _mate_.

"Apa Mikoto-sama dan Fugaku-sama sehat ya?"

Kedua kakak beradik itu menatap Kyuubi.

"Tentu mereka sehat rubah, Aku bahkan yakin mereka sangat sehat mengingat mereka malah berlibur ke pulau spirit dan tidak kembali sekalipun ini sudah seratus tahun" Sasuke menjawab sambil bersedekap dada. Orang tua nya mengalihkan kuasa pada Itachi ketika Itachi melakukan ritual _mate _dengan Kyuubi. Kedua nya menghilang dengan berkata mereka ingin berlibur dan berkumpul dengan spirit lain.

"Sasuke...Bolehkah aku menemui Naruto?"

Sasuke sontak mengeram begitu mendengar Kyuubi berbicara menyangkut Naruto. Itachi berdiri dan langsung menutupi Kyuubi dari pandangan Sasuke. Itachi menatap tidak senang dengan geraman Sasuke, _mate_ terkadang bisa sangat protektif dan posessif.

'_Dia jadi lebih posessif pada Naruto'_

"Hentikan mengeram pada Kyuubi,Sasuke"

"..."

"Itachi sudahlah"

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. Menenangkan pikiran nya sejenak. Ia juga bingung kenapa dirinya bisa begitu posessif pada semua hal yang menyangkut Naruto, mereka berdua bahkan belum menjadi mate. Ia hanya tidak ingin Daemon lain mendekati Naruto sekalipun itu Kyuubi atau Itachi. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya pada yang lain.

"Baiklah nanti kamu bisa menemui Naruto."

Kyuubi mengucapkan terima kasih dan dijawab singkat oleh Sasuke.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke menteleport dirinya kesuatu tempat yang sudah ia hafal. Pulau Spirit. Nyata nya pulau itu adalahh tempat spirit atau lebi tepatnya tempat clan Uchiha berkumpul. Dan saat ini Sasuke tenga menatap ragu gerbang yang menuju pulau tersebut.

Berapa lama ia tidak kemari? Oh ya seratus tahun, dan sepertinya tidak banyak yang berubah. Pulau yang terletak ditengah lautan dan memang tertutup dari dunia Daemon serta dunia manusia.

Langkah kaki Sasuke pelan menuju lebih dalam pulau. Pertama datang ia disambut oleh hutan terus melangkah hingga ia bisa melihat sebuah istana berdiri megah di tengah pulau tersebut. Tersenyum kecil, Sasuke mengeluarkan sayap nya dan terbang menuju istana yang dari jauh sudah terlihat.

Sasuke terbang hingga berada sekitar sepuluh meter diatas menara istana tersebut, tau jika sekitar istana telah terpasang oleh pelindung. Sasuke menggerakan tangan nya membuat suatu segel tangan kemudian menggigit ibu jari nya hingga berdarah sedikit lalu ibu jari yang berdarah itu ditempelkan pada dinding pelindung yang tak terlihat. Begitu darah mengenai permukaan dinding pelindung dengan cepat warna merah menyelubungi dinding dan perlahan terbukalah dinding transparan-menjadi kemerahan tersebut. Setelah cukup lebar terbuka Sasuke melesat masuk. Dinding pelindung itu merasakan anggota Uchiha telah masuk karena itu segera menutup kembali.

"Ah ah ah...Seperti biasa Sasuke, menyelinapkah?"

Sebuah suara ringan terdengar dan membuat Sasuke berpaling. Sasuke menyeringai kecil.

"Begitulah paman Madara..."

"Jadi ada apa kamu kemari setelah seratus tahun tidak berkunjung?"

"...Aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu, tapi sebelum nya aku ingin bertemu dengan semua nya."

.

.

* * *

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya ketika mendengar pintu kamar nya diketuk dan terdengar suara Iruka yang menyuruh Naruto untuk bangun. Naruto mendudukan diri mencoba mengumpulkan nyawa yang terbang ke alam mimpi.

"Semalam aku bermimpi bertemu Sasuke..."

Naruto tersenyum ketika ia mengingat mimpi nya mengenai dirinya dan Sasuke yang menjalani ritual _mate_. Didalam mimpi nya ia masih ingat banyak terjadi hal lucu seperti ia harus memakai gaun pengantin wanita,membawa bunga lily putih ditangan nya dan melihat sosok Sasuke yang memakai setelan jas hitam berdiri diantara orang-orang yang ia kasihi. Naruto tertawa pelan, sebenarnya itu ritual _mate_ atau pesta pernikahan?

'_Ritual mate sendiri seperti sebuah pernikahan bukan?'_

Naruto bangun dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

.

Iruka telah menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya,Narauto dan Tsunade. Satu bulan terakhir ia jarang bertemu Naruto karena pekerjaan nya menuntutnya untuk pulang larut malam dan bangun pun ia langsung pergi kembali, sebenarnya Tsunade tidak memaksa Iruka untuk membantu nya namun Iruka tetap bersih keras ingin menjadi berguna selama didunia manusia.

Iruka tersenyum lembut begitu melihat Naruto berjalan menuju ruang makan. Pemuda blonde itu mengenakan kaus _orange_ dengan gambar rubah dan celana jeans selutut. Iruka sadar semenjak Naruto tinggal kembali didunia manusia pemuda pirang itu banyak membeli barang-barang bergambar rubah. Ketika ditanya kenapa sipirang itu menjawab. _"Karena dengan ini aku bisa mengingat Kyuubi. Dia teman ku yang berharga"_

"Bagaimana tidurmu Naruto?"

"Hehe Nyenyak..Aku bahkan memimpikan Sasuke." Wajah Naruto memerah sedikit begitu mengingat kembali mimpi nya. Iruka tersenyum lembut kembali, ia senang jika keponakan nya mulai bisa berbaur dengan Sasuke kembali. Namun senyuman Iruka berubah menjadi seringai. Ah pagi hari begini memang asik jika menggoda Naruto.

"Ha apa yang kamu mimpi kan Naruto?" Iruka menatap Naruto penuh selidik. Naruto memerah kembali.

"Aku tidak memimpi kan apa yang paman Iruka pikirkan." Naruto segera menjawab sambil mengibaskan tangan nya.

"Memang apa yang aku pikirkan Naruto?" Seringai Iruka melebar. Naruto mengeram kecil, kenapa paman nya jadi usil begini? Wajah Naruto semakin merah.

"Apa kamu memikirkan melakukan _itu_ dengan Sasuke?"

Naruto dan Iruka terkejut ketika mendengar suara Kyuubi. Kedua nya sontak mencari keberadaan daemon rubah tersebut.

Kyuubi muncul bersama dengan Sasuke yang menyeringai. Melihat Sasuke yang menyeringai membuat darah Naruto naik hingga kewajah nya dan membuat wajah si pirang memerah parah.

"A-Aku tidak memikirkan sampai kesana...lagipula aku hanya memimpikan jika aku dan Sasuke...Eh tidak jadi." Naruto membuang wajah nya yang sudah semakin merah. Sasuke menaikan sebelah alis mata nya. Naruto memimpikan dirinya? Ini pertanda baik, seperti nya Naruto benar-benar mulai bisa menerima keberadaan nya.

"Kamu dan Sasuke...?" Iruka bertanya sambil menatap Naruto curiga. Kyuubi menyeringai kecil dan berjalan menuju Naruto. Membuat sipirang semakin terdesak oleh Iruka dan Kyuubi.

Sasuke berjalan hendak menyelamatkan calon _mate _nya namun pergerakan nya terhenti ketika mendengar jawaban Naruto atas pertanyaan Iruka.

"Aku memimpikan jika aku dan Sasuke menikah.." Naruto memalingkan wajah nya. semburat merah menghiasi pipi tan nya. Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya, ia pun memalingkan wajah karena ia bisa merasakan pipi nya memanas.

"O-Oh iya kenapa kalian berdua datang sepagi ini?" Naruto berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kyuubi memaksa ingin bertemu dengan mu." Sasuke menjawab ringan. Ia memilih duduk dikursi didepan meja makan sekalipun pemilik rumah belum menyuruhnya untuk duduk.

Naruto menaikan sebelah alis mata nya namun segera tersenyum dan menarik Kyuubi duduk disampingnya. Sasuke melihat Naruto yang menarik Kyuubi timbul rasa tidak suka, Naruto mungkin tidak tahu jika Daemon yang telah memilih mate sangat sensitif.

"Ayo kita makan...Lalu nanti kita jalan-jalan" Naruto tersenyum lebar kepada Kyuubi. Iruka menggeleng pelan, ia menaruh piring tambahan di meja makan dan menaruh makanan nya disetiap piring tersebut.

.

.

* * *

Kyuubi,Sasuke dan Naruto kini tengah berada ditengah kota yang ramai. Naruto memaksa kedua nya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sasuke menatap Kyuubi dan Naruto yang tengah jalan didepan. Mata nya jelas menampakan kecemburuan.

Kyuubi merangkulkan tangan nya dipundak Naruto sambil terus membuat si pirang itu tertawa. Sesekali Kyuubi akan menengok kebelakang dan menyeringai membuat Sasuke mengeluarkan aura setan. Kyuubi dan Sasuke berjalan menggunakan sosok manusia.

Sasuke berjalan sambil menaruh kedua tangan nya disaku celana. Mata merah dengan tiga Tomoe nya terus mengamati sepasang _Sahabat _yang masih tertawa. Ketiga nya menjadi perhatian, terutama Sasuke. Karena tentu saja wajah Sasuke yang tampan dan selain itu yang menarik adalah mata nya. mereka berpikir jika mata Sasuke adalan _lens_, memang banyak saat ini yang memakai _lens_ dengan model aneh. Namun mata Sasuke membuat nya semakin keren. Ada beberapa perempuan yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah sengaja berjalan terhuyung didepan Sasuke berharap pemuda pucat itu bisa membantu mereka—_sayangnya tidak berhasil._

Sasuke terus mengeluarkan aura setan nya. ingin rasanya ia menarik tangan Naruto dan membuat si blonde itu jatuh pada pelukan nya tapi ia urungkan karena tidak ingin membuat Naruto semakin kaku terhadapnya. Sabar adalah kunci Sasuke sekarang ini.

Sasuke berhenti ketika Naruto berhenti berjalan dan menatap kebelakang atau tepatnya menatap Sasuke.

"Sasuke..."

Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum lembut sambil mengulurkan tangan kanan nya. sejak tadi ia menunggu Sasuke menyamakan langkah namun spirit nya itu malah terus berjalan dibelakang.

Sasuke terdiam melihat uluran tangan Naruto.

"Sasuke..."

"Ayo Naruto sepertinya Sasuke mulai tuli." Kyuubi menyeringai lebar sambil menarik Naruto. Sasuke mengeram kecil dan segera menarik tangan Naruto hingga membuat si pirang itu tertarik dan mengenai dada Sasuke. Kyuubi tersenyum jahil.

"Mesra ya.."

"Diam kau rubah."

Kyuubi pura-pura merajuk, Naruto memukul pundak Sasuke pelan karena membuat Kyuubi merajuk. Sasuke harus membuat catatan bahwa tidak boleh membiarkan Kyuubi dekat dengan Naruto. Kyuubi virus yang tidak baik untuk Naruto-nya yang polos.

.

Setelah berkeliling Naruto memutuskan untuk duduk ditaman dan jauh dari keramaian. Pasalnya saat mereka akan istirahat disebuah cafe, pelanggan dan pelayan disana yang rata-rata wanita menatap Sasuke dan Kyuubi lapar, dan itu tidak Naruto sukai. Bahkan ada yang berani mendekati meja mereka sambil bergenit ria meminta nomor telpon dan syukurlah Sasuke maupun Kyuubi menatap mereka datar sambil berkata, _"Kami tidak punya handphone."_

Naruto senang ketika para wanita itu akhirnya menjauh namun tetap saja tatapan mereka selalu tertuju pada mereka bertiga. Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi dari cafe tersebut.

Ketiga duduk dibangku taman dengan Naruto yang meminum jus _orange_nya dan Kyuubi yang sibuk dengan jus apel nya sedangkan Sasuke lebih memilih menutup mata nya.

"Apa kamu sakit Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya pelan takut membuat Sasuke marah, Kyuubi mengalihkan pandangan nya pada adik _mate _nya.

Sasuke hanya mengibaskan tangan nya.

"Lelah."

Kyuubi yang melihat Sasuke menyenderkan kepala nya dibangku taman langsung tersenyum, ia bangkit dari duduk nya yang berada ditengah Naruto dan Sasuke kemudian mendorong kepala Sasuke hingga membuat sang spirit raven itu terkejut. Kepala Sasuke kini ada dipangkuan Naruto. Naruto hanya tertawa kecil mendapati Sasuke men-deathglare Kyuubi.

Kyuubi menyeringai.

"berterima kasihlah padaku Sasuke."

"Tsk tidak"

"Kamu itu..!" Kyuubi hendak menarik Sasuke jauh dari Naruto namun Naruto menyetop nya. pemuda pirang itu menyisir lembut rambut Sasuke dengan jemarinya.

Wajah Sasuke sedikit memerah namun ia sembunyikan dengan berbalik badan dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perut Naruto.

"Cih, jual mahal." Kyuubi mencibir sikap Sasuke, Naruto kembali tertawa pelan.

_/Sasuke-sama/_

Ketiga nya terkejut karena tiba-tiba Kuro muncul dari bawah bayangan kursi taman yang mereka pakai. Bola bulu itu berada dibawah kaki Naruto.

_/Ada apa Kuro?/_

Sasuke bangkit dari pangkuan Naruto dan menatap tidak suka kehadiran Kuro yang menganggu moment nya dengan Naruto.

_/Ma-maaf..Yang mulia ingin bertemu dengan anda/_

_/Itachi?/_ Kyuubi menaikan sebelah alis mata nya, bukankah dia sudah bilang pada Itachi bahwa Sasuke dan dirinya akan bersama Naruto hari ini. Atau sesuatu terjadi?

Sasuke menatap Kyuubi.

"Aku titip Naruto, jika terjadi sesuatu segera katakan."

Kyuubi mengangguk.

_/Ayo Kuro/_

Sasuke berjalan menuju belakang bangku taman dimana terdapat pohon besar kemudian melihat sekitar begitu aman Sasuke menghilang bersama Kuro dibawah bayangan pohon.

Naruto menatap Kyuubi penuh tanya.

"Itachi memanggil nya." Kyuubi mengacak rambut Naruto. Naruto menangkap tangan Kyuubi yang mengacak rambutnya dan tertawa kecil.

.

.

* * *

Tanpa diketahui oleh ketiga nya semenjak dua daemon dan satu manusia itu memasuki keramaian kota mereka telah diintai oleh seseorang. Orang itu terus memasang penglihatan mereka pada dua Daemon.

Orang-orang itu mengangguk ketika mereka bisa melihat jelas mata Sasuke.

"Jelas mereka daemon, kita serang begitu sang spirit menghilang."

"Bagaimana jika spirit itu tidak pergi?" salah satu yang lain bertanya.

"Telpon pusat jika kita menemukan spirit dan satu demon lagi."

Orang itu mengangguk dan segera menelpon.

Mereka terus mengikuti keberadaan Naruto,Sasuke dan Kyuubi hingga ketaman. Orang-orang itu terlihat heran karena manusia berambut pirang itu terlihat dekat dengan dua Daemon.

Begitu melihat seekor daemon kecil muncul dan menghilang bersama sang spirit mereka mengambil kesempatan untuk mendekat.

.

.

* * *

Naruto menatap Kyuubi heran ketika enam orang datang dan mengepung mereka. Kyuubi bahkan menaruh Naruto dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Siapa kalian?!" Kyuubi menatap garang keenam orang tersebut. Ia merasa keenam manusia ini tidak biasa.

"Kami tidak mengira jika ada Daemon yang bisa memakai bahasa kami.." salah seorang itu tertawa dan melangkah maju sambil mengarahkan sebuah senapan tepat kewajah Kyuubi. Kyuubi mengeram.

"Apa mau kalian!?"

"Kami? Tentu saja menangkap semua Daemon" Keenam nya menyeringai. Kyuubi mencengkram erat pergelangan Naruto, ia tidak akan membiarkan Naruto terluka.

"Tenang kami tidak akan melukai teman manis mu, biar bagaimana pun dia manusia."

Kyuubi terdiam mencerna semua nya. bagaimana orang-orang ini tahu jika ia Daemon dan Naruto manusia. Padahal dia sudah dalam mode manusia dan hanya Daemon saja yang bisa mencium aroma daemon lain.

"Kalian...Hunter?"

Keenam orang itu mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing dan keenam nya tersenyum lebar.

"Ya, kami Hunter..."

Kyuubi semakin mengeram. Ia memundurkan langkah nya hingga membuat Naruto ikut mundur ketika Naruto cukup jauh dan aman ia menaruh _barrier_ pada sekitar Naruto. Membuat si blonde itu berada pada ruangan kotak dengan dinding berwarna kemerahan.

"Naruto tetap disitu...biar aku urus yang disini."

Naruto menatap Kyuubi khawatir namun ia tetap diam.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke menatap tajam pada Itachi. Berani nya menggangu nya dengan Naruto—_Sasuke tidak menghitung Kyuubi_. Tapi tatapan Sasuke semakin tajam begitu melihat siapa yang berada disekitar tempat duduk Itachi.

"Kenapa kalian disini?" Sasuke menatap ragu tamu yang berada disekitar kakaknya.

"Ah~ tentu saja untuk membantu persiapan Ritual _mate_ mu Sasuke" **Uchiha Shisui **tersenyum lebar.

Diruangan itu terdapat beberapa orang. Sasuke mengingat semua yang ada diruangan itu

Seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang dengan mata nya yang merah dan terdapat tiga Tomoe seperti spirit lain. Wanita itu mengenakan kimono putih bergambar Lily, dia tersenyum lembut kearah Sasuke. **Uchiha Mikoto**.

"Tidak ingin keluarga mu datang lebih cepat Sasuke?" wanita itu berkata menggoda anak nya. Sasuke hanya mengkerut.

Seorang pria yang memakai hakama hitam dan berdiri disamping Mikoto menatap Sasuke datar. **Uchiha Fugaku**.

"Kami ingin menemui calon _mate_ mu" Fugaku yang jarang tersenyum itu akhirnya tersenyum tipis pada Sasuke. Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak membalas senyum ayahnya.

"Benar...kami ini keluarga yang baik bukan?"

Seorang pria yang wajah nya tertutup rambut hitam nya sendiri tersenyum kepada Sasuke. Pria itu memiliki model rambut yang unik dengan rambut hitam yang panjang dan berbentuk seperti duri. **Uchiha Madara**.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam pendek dan urakan tersenyum lebih lebar dari para Uchiha yang lain. **Uchiha Obito**.

Sasuke tidak mengira jika keluarga utama nya akan datang setelah kemarin ia memberitahu jika ia akan melakukan ritual _mate_. Padahal keluarga utama nya jarang sekali hadir dan berkumpul seperti ini.

"Jadi seperti apa calon _mate_ mu Sasuke?" Obito bertanya dengan wajah usilnya. Sasuke terdiam masih belum sembuh total dari shock nya. Itachi tertawa pelan melihat reaksi adiknya.

"Shisui sudah pernah bertemu dengan orang itu." Itachi menjawab pertanyaan Obito dengan nada lembut. Obito langsung datang menghampiri sepupunya.

"Benarkah kamu pernah bertemu dengan calon _mate_ Sasuke?" Obito bertanya semangat. Shisui sedikit nya mulai merasa risih dengan semangat sepupunya yang satu itu.

"Iya, dia pemuda yang manis."

"Tunggu pemuda?" Madara menatap Sasuke bingung. Sasuke menaikan sebelah alis mata nya dan memberi tatapan _apa-yang-salah-dengan-pemuda?_

"Hahaha seperti nya kita harus memiliki anak lagi Fugaku..." Mikoto tertawa pelan. Fugaku menatap istri nya heran.

"Semoga anak kita kali ini perempuan"

Mengerti maksud Mikoto Fugaku pun tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukan nya pada pinggang sang istri.

Ya, kalau Sasuke juga memiliki _mate_ laki-laki maka mereka tidak akan memiliki cucu. Tapi mereka bukan orang tua yang akan memaksa takdir pada anak nya. toh mereka masih bisa hidup dalam waktu yang lama dan dalam waktu itu mereka bisa membuat anak lagi bukan?

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia menaruh tangan kanan nya pada pinggang nya dan tersenyum.

"Selamat datang ke istana Uchiha" Ucap Sasuke lembut. Tamu mereka yang sibuk sendiri itu terdiam dan tersenyum.

"Ya" ucap mereka bersamaan.

.

.

* * *

Kyuubi tidak menyangka jika manusia bisa memiliki kekuatan seperti ini. Ia memang pernah melawan hunter namun itu sudah puluhan tahun yang lalu dan ia benar-benar tidak mengerti jika kini ia bisa terdesak.

Keenam orang itu masih menyeringai dan mereka bisa mengelak dari serangan cepat Kyuubi. Bahkan ada beberapa dari keenam itu yang bisa melukai tangan Kyuubi dengan pedang yang mereka bawa.

"Sial!"

Kyuubi mengumpat dan menengok kebelakang memastikan jika Naruto baik-baik saja. Ia melihat pemuda pirang itu memucat melihat nya yang terluka dan terpojok.

Kyuubi dengan terpaksa harus merubah sosoknya menjadi setengah Daemon. Ekornya yang kemerahan tumbuh. Para hunter itu terkejut karena mereka melihat Kyuubi mengeluarkan lima ekornya.

Telinga rubah Kyuubi tumbuh, cakar nya juga tumbuh. Kyuubi mengeram dan dengan kecepatan yang tiga kali lebih cepat dari sebelum nya ia menyerang manusia itu.

Keenam nya bersiap dan melompat menghindari setiap serangan Kyuubi. Mereka yang terlatih menghadapi Daemon baik dari segi kecepatan,kekuatan dan stamina kini merasa mulai terpojok ketika salah satu dari mereka yang mengenakan pedang terdorong dan terlempar setelah dicengkram kuat oleh Kyuubi.

Mereka menembaki Kyuubi namun tidak berhasil mengenai siluman rubah itu.

Kyuubi mengeram semakin keras. Ekornya bertambah menjadi enam. Kyuubi melompat mundur dan dari tangan nya muncul cahaya kemerahan membentuk pedang.

Kelima hunter yang masih berdiri itu menatap khawatir pada perubahan Kyuubi. Mereka berharap bantuan segera datang.

Naruto menatap takut kearah Kyuubi. Ia memang tidak membenci Kyuubi namun melihat perubahan Kyuubi sedikitnya membuat trauma nya mulai muncul kembali. Naruto menyentuh dinding kemerahan yang memenjarakan nya. ia melihat Kyuubi dengan pedang dari cahaya merahnya mulai menyerang membabi buta. Darah mulai berceceran. Wajah Naruto memucat.

"Kyuubi..." Naruto berkata pelan. Ia bergetar takut.

Terdengar auman keras. Ekor Kyuubi bertambah menjadi tujuh. Perlahan tubuh Kyuubi mulai tertutupi bulu kemerahan.

"Hentikan tindakan bar-bar mu Daemon."

Naruto dan semua yang disana menengok mendapati Gaara,Pain dan lima orang lain berdiri angkuh. Mata Naruto terbelalak mendapati pemuda yang ia kenal ada disana. Pain dan Gaara mengenakan mantel hitam panjang.

"Ah~ aku tidak menyangka jika kamu adalah Daemon, Kyuubi." Pain berkata dengan nada main-main. Ia melihat Kyuubi menatapnya tajam. Gaara mengedarkan pandangan nya melihat kekacauan Kyuubi. Pohon-pohon ditaman itu rubuh dan tanah nya tergores. Darah berceceran. Beruntung nya hari menjelang malam dan orang-orang saat itu tidak berada ditaman. Para hunter itu sudah mengisolasi taman agar tidak dikunjungi siapapun saat ini.

"Gaara..." Gaara menatap terkejut Naruto yang berada didalam sebuah kotak berwarna kemerahan. Ia tahu jika Naruto berada dalam perlindungan Kyuubi. Gaara tersenyum kearah Naruto. Naruto terkejut tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba pemuda berambut merah itu tersenyum kearah nya.

"Bereskan dengan cepat." Gaara memerintah. Pain hanya mengangkat bahu nya dan begitu juga dengan kelima yang lain.

Kyuubi menjerit terkejut begitu kaki nya terasa seperti tertanam kedalam tanah. Mata merah Kyuubi menatap kebawah dan memang benar kaki nya tertanam.

"**Brengsek!"**

Kyuubi mengeram dan mencoba menggerakan kakinya. Kelima orang itu mulai berlari dan mengambil tempat mengelilingi Kyuubi. Pain membuat segel tangan dan tiba-tiba cahaya kehitaman mulai muncul dan menjerat Kyuubi seperti sebuah rantai.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto menjerit takut ketika melihat tangan,kaki dan perut Kyuubi terikat kuat cahaya hitam tersebut. Naruto memukul-mukul dinding kemerahan yang menghalanginya.

Kyuubi menatap Pain dan Gaara dengan bengis.

"Kamu pasti heran kenapa kami bisa seperti ini? Kami para Hunter telah mencari manusia yang diberkati kekuatan alam. Kami sadar jika kami tidak akan menang hanya dengan kekuatan kami yang dulu karena itu kami membuat sebuah penemuan untuk memaksa kekuatan seseorang keluar." Gaara berkata sambil membuat segel tangan seperti Pain dan tiba-tiba tanah ditaman itu mulai melebur menjadi serpihan kemudian membentuk sebuah manusia.

"**Lepaskan!"** Kyuubi menambah jumlah ekornya menjadi delapan. Kukunya semakin panjang. Kemudian karena dengan delapan ekornya belum juga bisa membebaskan nya dari cahaya kehitaman yang mengikatnya terpaksa Kyuubi menambah menjadi sembilan. Sosok Kyuubi mulai berubah. Cahaya hitam dan tanah yang menenggelamkan Kyuubi hancur. Sosok Kyuubi membesar dan berubah menjadi rubah dengan ekor sembilan.

Kyuubi mengaum keras. Semua nya menutup telinga nya masing-masing. Kyuubi mencakar kearah para hunter. Gaara dan pain berhasil menghindar namun yang lain tidak. Mereka terluka. Bahkan tanah yang dicakar Kyuubi retak parah.

Gaara dan Pain mendecih kemudian mereka mulai serius menangani Kyuubi. Kedua nya berlari cepat menuju arah yang berlawanan. Cahaya hitam pain mulai tercipta kembali dan mecekik tubuh Kyuubi. Gaara berhenti berlari ketika ia mencapai belakang tubuh Kyuubi. Manusia pasir yang ia buat berlari hingga berada didepan Gaara. Gaara mengganguk dan manusia pasir itu membesar dengan menyerap tanah disekitarnya. Manusia pasir itu memukul tubuh Kyuubi keras. Kyuubi meringis kesakitan.

"Kyuubi!"

Naruto semakin keras memukul perisai yang menahan nya. ia tidak bisa melihat teman nya terluka.

"Gaara..Kumohon hentikan..Kyuubi tidak jahat..Pain!" Naruto mulai menjerit dari dalam perisainya. Gaara menengok sejenak kearah Naruto yang terus memukul perisai Kyuubi.

"Percuma kamu memukuli itu, perisai itu tidak akan hancur sebelum Kyuubi jatuh pingsan." Gaara berkomentar pelan. Sang rambut merah kembali fokus pada Kyuubi.

"Hey! Kalian cepat segel dia bodoh!" Pain menjerit karena ia tidak bisa terus menahan pergerakan Kyuubi. Para hunter yang terluka segera bangkit dan mulai membaca mantra.

Kyuubi menjerit keras ketika tubuhnya terasa panas. Gaara dan Pain berusaha keras menahan pergerakan Kyuubi. Manusia pasir Gaara perlahan mulai luntur. Gaara berdecih begitupun Pain.

"Kalian memang lelet."

Sebuah suara terdengar kembali. Naruto melihat seorang pria berambut hitam panjang dan dengan mata tajam bah ular memasuki medan pertarungan. Pria itu tersenyum setan melihat Kyuubi.

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata Kitsune masih hidup...Kukira mereka telah punah." Senyuma setan itu kian melebar.

"Orochimaru-sama" orang-orang yang membaca mantra itu menyempatkan memanggik salah seorang ketua mereka.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto masih belum menyerah mencoba menghancurkan perisai yang menghalangi nya.

"Hoo, rupanya keponakan Tsunade juga disini..Hem, dia manis seperti yang dibicarakan Jiraiya" Orochimaru mengalihkan wajahnya menghadap Naruto yang mulai membabi buta menyerang perisai nya sendiri.

Orochimaru mendekati Naruto. Naruto mulai merasakan bahaya mendekat dan ia melangkah kebelakang namun tetap terjebak pada perisai kotak yang mengurungnya.

"**Jangan dekati Naruto!" **suaran auman Kyuubi menghentikan pergerakan Orochimaru.

"Ah benar...Aku urus kamu dulu"

Orochimaru tersenyum setan. Pria pucat itu membaca sesuatu dan Kyuubi semakin menjerit kesakitan. Pain dan Gaara mulai sadar jika kekuatan Kyuubi mulai menurun. Mereka semakin erat mencengkram rubah ekor sembilan tersebut.

Orochimaru melompat dan mendarat diatas tubuh Kyuubi. Ia menaruh tangan nya diatas punggung Kyuubi. Kyuubi menjerit merasakan tubuhnya seperti ditarik paksa. Kyuubi menjerit dan mulutnya terbuka lebar.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto lagi-lagi menjerit dan mulai kembali memukuli perisainya.

"Sasuke!"

Pada akhirnya Naruto menjeritkan nama Sasuke ketika ia melihat cahaya keputihan berbentuk bola kecil keluar dari mulut Kyuubi. Jika Naruto tidak salah itu adalah bola kehidupan milik rubah ekor sembilan. Dan jika bola itu sampai keluar dari tubuh Kyuubi makan Kyuubi hanya tinggal nama.

.

.

* * *

Itachi tertawa pelan mendengar cerita keluarganya. Namun sesaat kemudian tubuhnya menegang. Ia merasakan tubuhnya kesakitan. Tunggu ia tidak terluka kenapa ia merasakan sakit?

Semua spirit diruangan itu sadar dengan perubahan pada wajah Itachi. Wajah Itachi menjadi pucat lebih dari biasanya.

"Itachi kamu tidak apa-apa kan?" Shisui menepuk pundak sepupunya pelan. Itachi hanya terdiam.

_\\Kyuu?\\_

Itachi mencoba menggunakan telepati nya untuk menghubungi Kyuubi. Ia merasakan jika ada apa-apa dari Kyuubi. Tubuhnya tidak mungkin merasakan sakit seperti ini jika ini bukan karena Kyuubi.

Tak ada jawaban membuat Itachi semakin khawatir.

Itachi bangkit dari duduk nya membuat semua nya terdiam.

"Kyuubi—"

**BRUK**

**DEG**

Itachi mulai oleng dan jatuh menghantam lantai.

Bersamaan dengan Itachi yang tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan Sasuke merasakan Naruto memanggil namanya.

Dengan cepat Sasuke menghilang, menteleport dirinya.

Mikoto dan Fugaku segera menghambur kearah anak sulungnya.

"Itachi! Itachi!" Mikoto mulai khawatir dan memukul pelan pipi Itachi berharap Itachi membuka mata nya.

.

.

* * *

Naruto mulai melihat Kyuubi jatuh. Walaupun bola putih dari mulut Kyuubi belum keluar namun tubuh Kyuubi ambruk dan pingsan. Perisai yang membungkus Naruto pecah.

Orochimaru menatap tidak suka pada Pain yang tiba-tiba menarik tubuh nya jatuh dengan cahaya hitam miliknya.

"Kita tidak boleh membunuhnya!" Pain berteriak memaki Orochimaru. Pria pucat itu tersenyum mengejek.

"Kamu menyukai Daemon ini Pain? Diluar dugaan.."

"Itu bukan urusan mu.."

Perlahan tubuh Kyuubi mulai menjadi manusia. Pain berjalan menuju Kyuubi dan membuka mantel nya lalu menyelimuti tubuh telanjang Kyuubi.

Naruto langsung berlari kearah Kyuubi dan menarik tangan Pain yang tengah mengendong Kyuubi yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Lepaskan Kyuubi!" Naruto masih berusaha menarik tangan Pain. Kemudian sebuah jarum mengenai leher Naruto. Orochimaru tertawa pelan, ia baru saja melemparkan jarum obat bius nya pada keponakan Tsunade.

Naruto baru saja akan jatuh namun Gaara menangkap tubuh pemuda yang lebih kecil dari nya itu. Gaara memberi deathglare pada Orochimaru.

"Lebih baik kita pergi sebelum yang lain muncul."

Orochimaru melangkah dan mulai berlari menjauh. Para hunter yang terluka namun masih bisa berdiri segera mengikuti salah satu ketua nya.

Gaara membawa tubuh Naruto dalam gendongan nya.

"Ayo pain"

.

.

* * *

Sasuke datang ketaman dimana ia meninggalkan Kyuubi dan Naruto. Mata nya membelalak melihat kekacauan dimana-mana. Ia melihat manusia berlumuran darah tergeletak tak bernyawa.

Sasuke mengeram.

Ia melihat seorang yang ia kira tak bernyawa mulai menggerakan tangan nya. dengan segera spirit itu menghampiri manusia yang sekarat itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sasuke mulai bertanya pelan, berharap jika manusia didepan nya ini mengira nya manusia dan memberi informasi tanpa harus menggunakan kekerasan.

"Ka-kamu...da-daemon.."

"Grrrr...Aku bertanya apa yang terjadi!" Sasuke mencekik leher orang tersebut. Percuma berlembut ria jika orang itu tahu dia Daemon. Tunggu jika orang ini tahu dia Daemon maka orang ini...

"Kau Hunter!"

Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke menanamkan taringnya pada leher manusia yang ia cekik. Manusia itu hanya meronta kecil kemudian terdiam kaku.

Sasuke melepaskan taringnya dan bangkit. Mata merah nya berkilat tajam. Hunter.

"Kubunuh kalian!"

Sasuke mengepakan sayapnya dan terbang mencari keberadaan Naruto.

.

.

* * *

Naruto terbangun ketika ia melihat ia berada pada suatu ruangan yang cukup luas namun dengan pencahayaan yang minim. Ia menggerakan tangan nya dan mendapati ia terikat diatas ranjang. Ya seluruh tubuh nya terikat rantai bahkan leher nya diberi colar.

"Di-dimana ini?" Naruto mulai bergetar takut. Ia menengok kesana-kemari dan mendapati disamping kiri nya terdapat sebuah ranjang lain.

Mata shapire nya membelalak ketika melihat diranjang itu terdapat Kyuubi yang hanya mengenakan celana pendek, mulut dan hidungnya tertutup masker oksigen. Dibagian kepala nya terdapat kabel-kabel yang Naruto tidak ketahui untuk apa. Tubuh Kyuubipun diikat rantai yang cukup banyak begitu pula bagian leher nya diberi colar. Ranjang Kyuubi tertutup oleh kaca yang berbentuk setengah tabung.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto mulai memanggil Kyuubi namun Kyuubi tetap terdiam. Ia melihat Kyuubi begitu pucat dan bernafas sangat pelan. Ia mulai khawatir. Karena ia tahu menurut legenda jika seorang siluman rubah nyaris kehilangan bola kehidupan nya maka rubah itu akan melemah dan bisa jadi koma seperti ini.

"Ah sudah bangun rupa nya."

Naruto menengok kearah lain dimana seorang yang bermata seperti ular memasuki ruangan nya.

"Siapa kamu? Dan...apa mau mu?" Naruto bertanya pelan takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya.

"Aku Orochimaru, teman dari Tsunade dan salah satu ketua Hunter."

Naruto melihat Orochimaru mendekati ranjang nya sambil terus tersenyum mencurigakan.

"Dan mau ku adalah...memusnahkan semua Daemon."

Mata Naruto terbelalak mendengarnya. Orochimaru mengangkat dagu Naruto dan memaksa sang blonde menghadap wajahnya.

"Aku tidak mengira jika teman mu yang disana adalah manusia.."

Naruto mengerakan wajah nya kesamping menolak menghadap Orochimaru.

"Jangan kau sentuh Kyuubi!" Naruto men-deathglare Orochimaru.

"Tenang aku tidak akan menyakiti teman mu itu..Aku hanya akan sedikit merusak memori nya." Orochimaru menjilat bibirnya sendiri dan menyeringai. Ia gemas melihat Naruto yang menatap nya benci. Ya bencilah karena Orochimaru begitu menyukai ekspresi kebencian seseorang.

"Dia yang akan membantuku membunuh semua Daemon.."

Naruto makin membelalak ketika ia tahu rencana pria ular dihadapan nya.

"Itachi-san dan Sasuke tidak akan membiarkankan hal itu terjadi." Naruto menatap Orochimaru marah. Orochimaru tertawa pelan.

"Lalu bagaimana jika aku membunuh pemuda berambut merah ini,hm?" Orochimaru berjalan mendekati ranjang Kyuubi dan menekan salah satu tombol disisian ranjang. Kemudian tabung terbuka memperlihatkan Kyuubi yang masih dalam tidur panjangnya.

"Bagaimana jika kubunuh?" Orochimaru mengulang kata-kata nya dan menaruh tangan pucat nya dileher Kyuubi.

"Jangan!" Naruto meronta. Ia memaksa tubuhnya agar bisa lepas dari rantai yang membelenggu nya. Orochimaru tertawa keras. Ia menutup tabung Kyuubi dan kembali berjalan menuju ranjang Naruto. Ia menepuk pelan kepala Naruto.

Pria pucat itu mengacak helaian pirang Naruto.

"Aku hanya bercanda.."

Naruto mengeram. Orochimaru tertawa kecil.

"Jika mengeram seperti itu aku akan mencium mu Naruto.."

Naruto terdiam membeku.

"Haha tenang saja aku tidak akan menyentuhmu karena aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan Jiraiya."

Orochimaru melangkah keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Tidur lah.."

Orochimaru melambaikan tangan nya.

Naruto mengalihkan wajahnya menatap Kyuubi yang masih menutup mata nya.

"Kyuu.."

.

.

**TBC...**

* * *

Aku ingin meminta maaf sejenak kepada reader sekalian karena telat update. Dan saya ingin meminta maaf jika chap sebelum nya membosan kan. Kupikir jika terus-terusan tegang suasana nya maka tidak asik karena itu, aku membuat chap kemarin sebagai penenang ^^

Dan sebentar lagi fict ini tamat. Sekitar 2-3chap lagi ^^

Karena itu mohon jejak review nya sebagai kenang-kenangan di fict ini..

Mungkin setelah fict ini kelar saya akan hiatus sementara karena masalah pekerjaan. ^^

Arigatou minna-san

Review Please


	12. Chapter 12 : Kegagalan Hunter

I don't own Naruto, Masashi did ^^

**A/N: **

_/bahasa antar daemon/_

_\\Telepati\\_

"berbicara langsung"

'_Pikiran'_

"_flash back"_

* * *

**TOLONG DIBACA SEBELUM NYA:**Sebelum nya aku ingin menjelaskan jika karya ini hanya khayalan saya saja jadi tidak ada hubungan nya dengan manga bang Masashi dan saya menulis ini atas dasar suka bukan untuk apapun. Aku bahkan tidak dibayar oleh pihak FFN atau reader,bukan? Nah jadi hargai sedikit karya saya. Jika kalian tidak suka tidak usah memaksa untuk review. Lagipula jika kalian bilang Naruto itu tolol,idiot,bego dan Sasuke itu gak Guna! Aku gak suka itu, Sasuke gak nolong Naruto bukan karena dia lelet tapi sudah dijelaskan bukan pada chap 2 bahwa Sasuke tidak seperti spirit lain yang bisa selalu ada disekitar masternya. Dan Masalah Naruto gak segera manggil Sasuke, inget si Naru itu belum sembuh total dari trauma nya lagi pula Naruto berada diposisi panik. Semua yang panik tidak bisa berpikir jernih, karena itu alasan rasional saya. Dan Satu lagi saya lupa menjelaskan jika PAIN disini wajahnya Nagato (bayangkan Pain awal ketemu Naruto aja dimanga nya) ^^ . Saya mohon maaf jika A/N ini membuat kalian kurang nyaman.

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

**Chap 12. Kegagalan Hunter**

* * *

"Brengsek apa maksudmu?!"

Tsunade memaki entah siapapun yang tengah berbincang dengan nya ditelpon. Jiraiya menaikan sebelah alis mata nya melihat kemarahan Tsunade. Ia baru saja sampai dikantor Tsunade untuk meminta sesuatu. Namun nampaknya ia berada diwaktu yang salah.

"Sentuh dia. Kubunuh. Kau!" Tsunade meneriaki telpon dalam genggaman nya. namun seetik kemudian telpon itu dibanting keras kelantai. Jiraiya menatap terkejut kearah Tsunade.

"A-Apa yang terjadi Tsunade?" Jiraiya memberanikan diri bertanya. Seolah tersadar jika salah satu yang membuat nya marah ada dihadapan nya, Tsunade mengambil langkah keras menuju Jiraiya. Mengangkat kerah sang pria berambut putih itu keras. Tsunade memajukan wajahnya sejajar dengan Jiraiya. Menatap marah pada teman nya.

"Sebenarnya siapa kalian?!" Tsunade mendesak Jiraiya. Ia semakin keras menarik kerah Kemeja Jiraiya. Jiraiya bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Tsunade.

"Kalian? Apa maksudmu Tsunade?"

"Brengsek! Jika kalian berani menyentuh Naruto, Aku TIDAK SEGAN UNTUK MERACUNI KALIAN DENGAN OBAT BUATANKU!"

Tsunade melepaskan kerah Jiraiya dan melemparkan pria berambut putih itu jauh. Jiraiya tersungkur diatas lantai dan menatap Tsunade yang masih dalam keadaan marahnya. Jiraiya bangkit dan mencoba kembali berbicara pada Tsunade.

"Ada apa dengan Naruto?"

Tsunade menatap Jiraiya benci. Bagaimana pria berambut putih itu seolah tidak tahu.

"Siapa yang menelpon mu,Tsunade?" Jiraiya mencoba kembali dengan lebih lembut.

"Orochimaru. Dia bilang dia menangkap Naruto!"

"Wo-woaaa tunggu..tunggu Tsunade! Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud semua ini."

"Brengsek! Orochimaru adalah rekan kerjamu bukan! Dia dan kamu selalu meminta ku membuat obat yang tidak biasa! Sebenarnya kalian siapa?"

"Tunggu..Tsunade, tenang okey..Taruh dulu vas bunga nya..Tenang aku bisa jelaskan siapa kami tapi—Woaaaa tenang Tsunade!"

"Siapa yang bisa tenang ketika keluarga nya berada dalam bahaya! Kemari kamu Jiraiya!"

"Begini...Haah hah aku..Tidak kami adalah organisasi pemburu Daemon. Kau tahu da—Aw! Berhenti memukuli ku Tsunade!"

"Jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Naruto aku tidak segan untuk membunuhmu Jiraiya!"

"Okey..baik aku berjanji jika Orochimaru tidak akan menyentuh Naruto. Sekarang dengarkan penjelasan ku Aww!"

Tsunade mengambil nafas panjang dan menaruh vas bunga mahal miliknya. Ia menatap Jiraiya yang masih sibuk mengelus kepala dan bagian tubuhnya yang terkena pukulan Tsunade.

"Kau tahu Daemon atau tidak?" Jiraiya berkata dengan nada sedikit kesal. Tsunade terdiam tidak menjawab, ia jelas tahu apa itu Daemon karena ia melihat sendiri tiga bulan lalu daemon mendatangi Naruto.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai iya. Kami memburu Daemon. Kami Hunter"

Jiraiya menatap kedalam mata Tsunade dan mencari reaksi dari wanita pirang tersebut. Tsunade masih tetap diam.

"Lalu apa hubungan nya dengan Naruto? Dan kenapa dia harus ditangkap,Brengsek!" Tsunade hampir mencekik kembali Jiraiya namun Jiraiya lebih tanggap dengan menangkap tangan Tsunade. Raut wajah Jiraiya serius.

"Sebenarnya tiga bulan lalu saat aku menemui Naruto, aku selalu mencium bau daemon disekitarnya. Dia seperti telah ditandai oleh Daemon karena itu—"

"Karena itu kamu selalu mengunjungi Naruto?"

"Benar...Tapi aku tidak menduga jika Orochimaru sampai menangkap Naruto. Kurasa masalah ini lebih serius."

"Aku bersumpah tidak akan menjadi sumber obat kalian lagi! Brengsek kenapa tidak sejak lama kamu jujur dan mengakui jika kamu Hunter!" Tsunade kembali mendesak Jiraiya. Jiraiya menghela nafas.

"Dengar aku tidak ingin kamu terluka jika mengetahui mengenai Daemon dan sebagainya karena itu aku diam. Awalnya aku pikir aku akan mengusir apapun jenis daemon yang mengikuti Naruto namun sekarang sudah begini. Lebih baik kita temui Orochimaru."

"Kubunuh Orochimaru jika berani menyentuh Naruto!"

"Aku juga akan membantu mu membunuhnya jika berani menyentuh Naruto"

.

.

* * *

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia bergerak mengeliat dan meregangkan ototnya. Namun gerakan nya terhenti ketika otaknya memutar kembali apa yang terjadi. Naruto mulai panik ketika ia tidak melihat Kyuubi bahkan ia tidak ingat berada diruangan sebesar ini dan ia juga tidak ingat jika ia tidur diatas ranjang yang empuk ini.

"Kamu sudah bangun?"

Naruto menengok melihat seorang pemuda berambut merah. Namun karena ruangan yang terlalu gelap hingga membuat Naruto tidak jelas melihat siapa itu.

'_itu bukan Kyuubi.'_

"Siapa?"

Lampu diruangan itu menyala terang. Naruto terkejut.

"Gaara?"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku baik-baik sa—Tunggu! Dimana Kyuubi?!"

"Dia berada ditempat Pain"

Naruto hendak lari menuju pintu namun Gaara menangkap pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"Kamu akan kemana?"

"Sudah jelas bukan..Kyuubi!"

"Kamu tidak berhak bertemu Daemon itu." Gaara berkata pelan dan datar. Tangan Gaara semakin kuat mencengkram pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"A-Apa?! Tapi—"

"Pain mengurus semua nya. jangan ikut campur"

"Dia temanku! Kamu yang jangan ikut campur urusanku!" Naruto menampik tangan Gaara Kasar. Gaara mendecih kemudian menarik tangan Naruto dan membawa tubuh pemuda tan itu kedalam pelukan nya.

"Apa-apaan ini! Lepaskan!"

Gaara terdiam dan terus mengencangkan pelukan nya. ia menghirup aroma citrus khas Naruto. Citrus memang bisa membuat rileks seseorang dan itu bekerja baik pada syaraf pada tubuh Gaara.

_\\Sasuke\\_

"Hm, percuma. Karena colar dilehermu mengunci semua kekuatan daemon." Gaara mengusapkan ujung hidungnya pada sisian leher Naruto. Naruto nampak sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Kekuatan Daemon?"

"_Mind link_ adalah salah satu kekuatan Daemon dan colar itu mengunci semua yang berhubungan dengan kekuatan Daemon."

Naruto terkejut. Ia berusaha melepaskan colar dileher nya namun tidak bisa.

"Percuma...aku sudah bilang percuma bukan?" Gaara masih menghirup dalam aroma citrus Naruto.

"Lepaskan! Kyuubi..Aku harus menemui Kyuubi!"

"Tidak...Jika kamu menemuinya aku tidak bisa menjamin keselamatan mu lagi."

"Apa maksud mu sebenarnya,Gaara?!"

"Mereka akan merusak memori mu seperti mereka merusak memori Daemon itu."

Naruto merasa tercekat ketika mendengarnya. Jadi saat ini mereka sedang melukai temannya. Melukai Kyuubi!

"Mereka siapa?!"

"Para tetua Hunter." Gaara masih sibuk mencium aroma Naruto.

"Lepaskan! Gaara kumohon..Kyuubi..Jangan biarkan mereka menyakiti Kyuubi."

"..."

"Gaara Kumohon..Kyuubi temanku yang berharga."

"..."

Gaara masih saja menciumi aroma Naruto. Naruto sangat kesal. Ia mencoba kembali melepaskan pelukan Gaara. Aneh nya Gaara melepaskan begitu Naruto meronta. Namun sayang Gaara kembali menarik Naruto dan membawa wajah Naruto berhadapan dengannya.

"Selama aku ada disisi mu Naruto, mereka tidak akan berani menyentuhmu." Gaara berbisik pelan.

"Kenapa tidak?" Naruto menaikan sebelah alis mata nya. Gaara tertawa pelan kemudian kembali berbisik ditelinga Naruto.

"Karena jika ia, aku akan membunuh mereka dengan kekuatanku sendiri."

Naruto bergetar pelan ketika nafas hangat Gaara menyentuh belakang telinganya. Sebelum Naruto bisa berkata kembali ia dikejutkan dengan tindakan Gaara.

"!"

Naruto mencoba meronta ketika bibir Gaara mengklaim bibirnya.

.

.

* * *

Mikoto,Fugaku dan seluruh anggota keluarga Uchiha yang hadir untuk memberi selamat pada Sasuke kini duduk dengan ekspresi khawatir. Mereka menanti untuk Itachi bangun. Mereka tidak mengerti ketika begitu saja sang raja Spirit itu jatuh pingsan.

Mikoto bergerak cepat kearah tempat tidur ketika ia melihat pergerakan dari Itachi. Seperti nya Itachi akan segera sadar.

Melihat Mikoto bergerak semua nya langsung mengelilingi tempat tidur Itachi. Perlahan mata merah dengan tiga tomoe yang saling melingkar itu terbuka.

"Itachi.." Suara lembut Mikoto membuat Itachi memfokuskan pandangan nya paa sosok yang berdiri dihadapan wajahnya.

"Kaa-san.." suara Itachi terdengar lemah. Mereka benci mengakui jika saat ini energi Itachi jelas turun drastis.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sayang?"

"..."

Itachi tidak menjawab. Mata nya terlihat kosong dan membuat semua khawatir.

**TRAK**

Semua terkejut ketika melihat topeng tulang Itachi mengelilingi wajah tampan sang raja Spirit. Topeng ini lebih berbeda karena bukan berwarna putih tulang tapi berwarna agak gelap.

Itachi bangkit dari ranjang. Seketika Itachi turun dari ranjang, sayap kelelawarnya membentang lebar, ekor nya bergerak liar, taringnya memanjang dan kini sebuah cahaya muncul ditangan Itachi dan membentuk sebuah pedang panjang berwarna merah darah.

"Tenang Itachi...Kamu baru sadar, istirahatlah" Mikoto mencoba menenangkan anak sulungnya namun Itachi nampak tidak peduli. Sayap hitam nya mengepak menimbulkan angin menerpa wajah orang yang berada diruangan nya.

"Kyuubi.." Suara pelan dan dalam milik Itachi membuat spirit lain bergetar.

Dalam hitungan detik Itachi sudah menghilang, terbang melewati jendela kamarnya. Obito dan Shisui menyumpah dalam gumamnya. Itachi lepas kendali!

Mikoto dan Fugaku tanpa saling berkata pun mereka tahu jika mereka harus menghentikan anak mereka. Setelah Itachi pergi, Mikoto dan Fugaku berubah menjadi _full Daemon. _Mereka terbang mengikuti Itachi. Dibelakang nya Shisui,Obito dan Madara mengikuti.

.

.

* * *

Orochimaru dan beberapa orang nampak tersenyum lebar melihat seorang daemon berambut merah tengah kejang-kejang dalam tidurnya. Ya, mereka tengah mengobrak-abrik ingatan Kyuubi. Pain disudut ruangan melihat Kyuubi dengan pandangan kasihan namun ia harus tetap diam agar semua bisa sesuai rencana. Ia menatap Kyuubi yang tertidur diranjang sambil terus menggelinjang. Dari balik tabung yang menutupi tubuh Kyuubi ia bisa sedikit melihat aliran listrik menuju tubuh Kyuubi. Ia harus tetap diam. Ya diam.

"_Kamu ingin dia menjadi milikmu bukan Pain?" Suara Orochimaru terdengar pelan namun sangat berbisa dipendengaran Pain. Ia sudah melaksanakan perintah asosiasi dan sekarang berada pada dilema apa ia harus menyelamatkan Kyuubi atau tidak._

"_Kau tahu daemon rubah ini sudah memiliki mate. Kau lihat bukan tanda kecil didadanya? Itu tanda kepemilikan Mate"_

_Pain terdiam, ia membenarkan perkataan Orochimaru. Ia semakin bingung apakah ia harus menyelamatkan Kyuubi atau membiarkan nya. jika ia menyelamatkan Kyuubi maka ia tidak harus melihat Kyuubi kesakitan tapi ia harus rela jika Kyuubi kembali kepada Mate nya. namun jika ia memilih membiarkan maka ia akan melihat Kyuubi kesakitan dalam proses perusakan dan pembuatan ingatan palsu dari pihak asosiasi Hunter, tapi lagi jika ia memilih membiarkan maka ia masih bisa melihat Kyuubi berkeliaran disekitar area Komunitas Hunter._

"_Bagaimana jika setelah semua selesai maka aku akan membicarakan pada yang lain untuk membiarkan kamu memiliki daemon ini?"_

_Pain terdiam. Perlahan ia tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan nya. Orochimaru menyeringai dan menanggapi tangan Pain._

"_Senang bisa membantumu"_

Dan kini ia disini menunggu hingga proses penghapusan selesai. Memang butuh waktu satu hari penuh untuk bisa menghapus dan membuat ingatan baru namun ia, Pain akan menunggu Kyuubi. Memastikan tidak ada satu Hunter pun yang akan menyakiti daemon rubah kesayangan nya.

Ia melihat bagaimana tubuh yang tidak sadarkan diri itu mengelinjang ketika alira listrik mengengaliri tubuhnya. Ia melihat bagaimana tubuh setengah telanjang itu terlihat kesakitan tapi tetap ia harus menunggu.

"Bagaimana situasinya?" seorang dari ketua hunter menghampiri Orochimaru yang berada didepan alat-alat yang ia butuh kan untuk menghapus ingatan Kyuubi.

"Ini masih awal..Kita butuh 12 jam lagi setidaknya" Orochimaru masih berkutat pada komputernya. Ketua yang berbicara pada orochimaru terlihat tidak sabar.

"Percepat!" perintah ketua itu. Orochimaru melihat kilas ketua itu kemudian menatap Kyuubi. Sebenarnya ini sudah batas normal, jika ia menambah semua nya maka ia tidak bisa menjamin apa yang terjadi pada tubuh daemon rubah tersebut. Namun pada akhirnya pria pucat itu menambah kekuatan pada alatnya.

Pain melihat kejanggalan pada sikap Orochimaru, ia melangkah menuju pria pucat itu. Ketua hunter itu melihat Pain mendekat dan ia memberi tanda pada Orochimaru.

"Ada apa?" Pain bertanya bingung dan penuh selidik. Orochimaru hanya memberi senyum.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

Pain ragu dengan jawaban Orochimaru. Namun perhatian nya teralih pada Kyuubi yang semakin meronta keras, bahkan Kyuubi yang berada pada keadaan tidak sadarkan diri kini menjerit kesakitan. Pain menatap marah pada Orochimaru dan Para tetua Hunter.

"Apa yang kalian Lakukan?!"

.

.

* * *

Itachi merasakan tubuhnya semakin melemah dan sakit. Tiba-tiba ia merasa jantungnya seolah ditusuk. Itachi jatuh dari terbangnya dan langsung menukik kebawah. Dibelakang Itachi Mikoto menjerit memanggil nama anak sulungnya. Dengan cepat Fugaku terbang dan menangkap tubuh Itachi. Kedua nya mendarat ketanah kemudian diikuti oleh yang lain.

Mikoto menjerit tertahan ketika melihat Itachi memuntahkan darah. Semua bisa menebak ini pasti ada hubungan dengan _mate _milik Itachi.

"Itachi! Itachi kamu tidak apa-apa?" Mikoto berkata khawatir. Itachi yang mulai bisa mengatur nafasnya segera bangun dari pangkuan ayahnya. Fugaku menarik tangan Itachi.

"Kamu ingin kemana lagi,Itachi?"

"Kyuubi..Aku harus mengambil Kyuubi"

Dengan kata-kata tadi, Itachi segera terbang jauh kembali. Kedua orang tua Itachi menghela nafas dan mengikuti kembali anak mereka.

.

.

* * *

"Gaara...Aku mohon..aku ingin bertemu Kyuubi.."

Naruto mencoba melepaskan diri dari kungkungan tubuh Gaara. Kini Gaara mengunci tubuh Naruto dibawah tubuhnya, keduanya terbaring diatas ranjang.

Gaara mencium dahi Naruto pelan kemudian bangkit dari atas tubuh pemuda yang lebih pendek dari nya. Gaara tanpa banyak bicara menarik lengan Naruto dan berjalan menuju ruangan dimana Pain dan Kyuubi berada.

Naruto tidak mengerti dengan pikiran Gaara, sesaat tadi Gaara memaksa mencium nya dan sekarang Gaara membiarkan nya bertemu Kyuubi. Apa Gaara memiliki rasa pada nya?

Naruto menggeleng pelan mengusir pikiran nya.

Baik Gaara dan Naruto langsung terdiam begitu mendengar suara Kyuubi yang menjerit. Naruto semakin panik, ia menampik tangan Gaara dan langsung menerobos masuk kedalam ruangan didepan nya.

"Kyuubi!"

Naruto melihat ruangan didepan nya kacau. Terlihat Pain tengah mencekik seseorang. Gaara masuk dan segera berlari kearah Pain. Menangkap kedua tangan Pain dan mengunci nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Gaara!"

"Tenang Pain.."

Pain meronta namun Gaara lebih mengencangkan genggaman nya.

Naruto berlari menuju dimana Kyuubi berada. Ia hampir menangis ketakutan melihat sudut mulut Kyuubi yang mengeluarkan darah. Tubuh Kyuubi terus mengelinjang kesakitan. Naruto memukul tabung yang membelengu Kyuubi. Namun pergerakan Naruto terhenti ketika sebuah tangan pucat mencengkram pergelangan tangan nya.

"Kumohon hentikan ini..Kyuubi kesakitan! Hentikan!"

Orochimaru tidak menjawab, ia justru mencengkram Naruto kuat dan menarik Naruto menjauh dari tempat Kyuubi. Naruto meronta.

**BRAK**

**DRAK**

**BRUK**

Suara benda jatuh dan suara sesuatu yang terlempar mengisi kekacauan diruangan tersebut. Orochimaru menyumpah kesal ketika melihat Pain dan Gaara mulai berulah, rupanya Pain telah menjelaskan mengenai kondisi Kyuubi. Dan Gaara sebagai sahabat Pain tidak akan membiarkan sahabatnya terluka.

Orochimaru segera menekan sebuah tombol dekat dengan komputernya dan setelah nya terdengar bunyi seperti sirine. Naruto semakin bingung. Semua kacau. Sangat kacau.

Mata shapire itu hanya tertuju pada dimana Kyuubi berada. Kyuubi terus mengelinjang dan Naruto tahu jika Kyuubi amat kesakitan sekarang.

Naruto menarik tangan Orochimaru dan segera mengigit nya keras, membuat si pucat itu berteriak sakit lalu melepaskan cengkraman nya dari Naruto.

Naruto berlari menuju sebuah kursi, ia lantas mengambil nya dan mengarahkan kursi itu ketabung dimana Kyuubi berada.

**PRANG**

Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga berulang kali menghantamkan kursi itu ketabung Kyuubi. Sementara diruangan itu kini para hunter telah berkumpul dan mencoba untuk menangkap Pain dan Gaara. Sedikitnya jumlah hunter yang memasuki ruangan itu ada lebih dari dua puluh orang. Masing-masing hunter mulai menembaki Gaara dan Pain dengan tembakan penenang namun kedua hunter berbakat itu berhasil menghindar dengan baik.

**KRAK**

Naruto mulai tersenyum lebar ketika melihat tabung itu mulai retak. Naruto semakin keras memukuli tabung tersebut sekalipun kursi yang ia pakai untuk memukuli telah penyok. Ia tidak peduli ia hanya ingin Kyuubi selamat.

**KRAK**

**PRANG**

Naruto tersenyum lebar ketika kaca tabung itu hancur dan bertebaran dilantai serta ditubuh Kyuubi. Pemuda pirang manis itu langsung membersihkan pecahan kaca ditubuh Kyuubi dan berusaha melepaskan kabel-kabel aneh yang berada disekitar Kyuubi. Ketika Naruto menyentuh kabel-kabel itu, tangan nya terasa tersengat listrik dan itu sangat sakit. Naruto meringis namun ia tetap menariki satu persatu kabel itu. Ketika semua kabel itu lepas dari tubuh Kyuubi, Naruto menggunakan tangan nya yang telah terbakar untuk mengangkat tubuh Kyuubi.

Naruto tidak cukup kuat hingga pada akhirnya ia dan Kyuubi tersungkur dilantai. Naruto menaruh kepala Kyuubi dipangkuan nya dan segera membersihkan bekas darah dimulut Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi...kumohon bertahan..Itachi-san pasti kemari..Bertahanlah"

Naruto merasakan dada nya terasa sakit melihat Kyuubi yang tidak sadarkan diri.

**BRAK**

Semua dalam ruangan itu terdiam tidak berkata-kata ketika mereka melihat sosok yang baru saja menghancurkan dinding diruangan tersebut.

Naruto terkejut melihat sosok spirit. Spirit itu sedikit berbeda dari sosok _full daemon _Itachi dan Sasuke. Spirit ini memiliki topeng berwarna merah yang dibagian bawah mata nya bergores hitam. Kedua tangan nya memegang pedang berwarna perak.

"Sasuke? Itachi-san?" Naruto berucap ragu, ia tidak yakin itu Sasuke atau Itachi.

Para Hunter diruangan itu tercekat oleh kuatnya energi dari spirit yang baru merusak tembok mereka.

**BRAK**

Lagi semua semakin terkejut ketika kali ini datang enam spirit dalam mode _full daemon_. Mereka mulai panik. Mereka terjebak.

Mata semua spirit itu tertuju pada Naruto yang memeluk tubuh Kyuubi erat. Dua dari spirit itu mengeram dan langsung mengalihkan pandangan nya pada para hunter.

Gaara dan Pain melangkah mundur merasakan aura intimidasi dari dua daemon yang mengeram.

Lima spirit yang lain merubah mode mereka menjadi setengah daemon.

Mikoto berlari kearah Kyuubi dan langsung merebut Kyuubi dari pelukan Naruto.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuubi?" Mikoto mendesak Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa diam, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Mereka mengalihkan perhatian mereka kearah Itachi dan Sasuke yang tengah membantai Hunter. Lama kelamaan hunter yang lain mulai berdatangan.

Orochimaru mulai panik melihat spirit berkumpul ditempatnya. Spirit adalah hal yang menakutkan dari para daemon.

Spirit yang lain langsung menuju ketempat Naruto dan membiarkan kedua pangeran spirit itu melampiaskan amarah mereka.

Shisui melihat Naruto yang ketakutan, ia duduk disamping Naruto dan menepuk pundak Naruto pelan.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Shisui bertanya lembut. Semua spirit itu menatap Shisui bingung.

"Dia adalah calon _mate _Sasuke."

Semua nya terdiam. Mata mereka mulai menatap Naruto baik-baik.

"Ah~ Anak ku memang punya selera yang tinggi dalam memilih pasangan." Mikoto tertawa pelan. Naruto hanya bisa diam tidak berkomentar.

**BRAK**

**KRAK**

Semua nya terkejut ketika terengar suara hantaman besar. Mereka menengok kearah dua daemon yang tengah mengamuk. Mereka terkejut dnegan apa yang dilihat. Sasuke dan Itachi terlihat menyeramkan. Tangan mereka mengumpulkan energi besar dan segera menembakan energi itu, parahnya sepertinya baik Sasuke dan Itachi tidak bisa mengendalikan diri mereka.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini."

Shisui mengangkat tubuh Naruto dalam gendongan nya dan Fugaku mengangkat tubuh Kyuubi.

Mereka semua keluar dari bangunan itu dan menunggu diluar.

Orochimaru,Gaara dan Pain berhasil keluar dari markas mereka tanpa disadari oleh kedua spirit yang mengamuk.

Semua nya berada pada jarak yang aman dari gedung tersebut. Shisui meletakan Naruto diatas tanah. Pemuda pirang itu langsung terduduk lemas.

Beberapa menit kemudian gedung itu hancur, meledak.

"Kadang aku lupa bagaimana kuatnya Sasuke dan Itachi..." Madara bergumam pelan.

"Aku tidak menyangka mereka bisa mengamuk seperti ini..."

Semua nya terdiam mendengar komentar Madara. Dan mereka membenarkan kata-kata Madara.

"Naruto!"

Semua yang sedang menatap kagum akan kekuatan Itachi dan Sasuke segera menoleh mendapati seorang wanita pirang bersama pria berambut putih berlari kearah mereka.

Sontak Shisui berdiri didepan Naruto. Ia merasa bertanggung jawab atas keselamatan _mate _sepupunya.

"Daemon.." Jiraiya bergumam pelan. Ia menggertakan gigi bersiap menyerang namun Tsunade menarik tangan nya agar bisa semakin mendekati Naruto.

"Dia bibi ku..jangan sakiti dia!" Naruto yang melihat Shisui berdiri dan berdiri menghadang langsung panik.

Shizui menatap Naruto kemudian menyingkir. Tsunade langsung terduduk dan memeluk Naruto erat.

"Naruto! Naruto kamu tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik sa—Tsunade baa-chan,Kyuubi!" Naruto langsung menjerit dan menarik Tsunade mendekati Kyuubi. Naruto tau betul jika Tsunade adalah genius dalam hal pengobatan, dan ia berharap agar bibi nya itu bisa menolong Kyuubi.

Tsunade agak nya bingung namun melihat keadaan Kyuubi ia langsung mengambil Kyuubi dari tangan Fugaku. Tsunade menaruh Kyuubi ditanah. Memeriksa nadi nya dan menganalisa semua nya.

Tsunade mengeram.

"Orochimaru!"

Naruto terlihat khawatir begitu juga dengan spirit yang lain.

"Bagaimana?" Jiraiya merasakan khawatir juga melihat pemuda berambut merah itu bergetar secara tidak sadar.

"Dia berada dalam kondisi kritis kita perlu membawanya ketempatku untuk distabilkan. Sepertinya Orochimaru menggunakan alat yang kita berdua buat"

**TAP**

**BRUK**

Semua nampak terkejut ketika mereka melihat Itachi tiba-tiba berada dihadapan Tsunade atau tepatnya disamping tubuh Kyuubi. Itachi yang ini telah kembali ke mode manusia nya. Itachi langsung memeluk tubuh Kyuubi erat. Semua nya terdiam.

Itachi mencium Kyuubi didepan semua nya. ciuman itu berlangsung agak lama kemudian yang lebih mengejutkan, tiba-tiba Itachi ambruk diatas tubuh Kyuubi.

"Itachi!"

Semua mulai panik.

Naruto menengok kesana-kemari mencari keberadaan Sasuke.

.

.

* * *

"Atas perlakuan mu kepada _mate _kakak ku..."

**KRAK**

"Akh!"

"Atas penculikan Naruto!"

**KRAK**

"Aaaah!"

"Sampah!"

Sasuke melepaskan tangan nya dari leher pria pucat yang sudah ia patahkan lehernya nya tersebut. Ia yang melihat pergerakan dari pria pucat itu sebelum gedung meledak segera menangkap dan membereskan nya. Tubuh Orochimaru dilempar dan dibiarkan begitu saja, setelahnya Sasuke pergi. sekalipun orang itu adalah ketua hunter ia tetap tidak peduli.

Sasuke tahu semua nya. ia mengirim Kuro untuk mengikuti Kyuubi dan Naruto. Dan beruntung nya Kuro memiliki kemampuan merekam yang hebat.

Jangan tanya dari mana Sasuke tahu keberadaan Naruto sekalipun Naruto tidak memberi tahu dimana letak keberadaan nya. ia diberi tahu Kuro.

Sasuke terbang kembali menuju tempat kakaknya.

Saat ia sampai disana, ia melihat kakak nya jatuh diatas tubuh Kyuubi. Semua menjeritkan nama kakak nya. Sasuke bukan tidak khawatir dengan kakaknya tapi ia sekarang ini tidak bisa fokus karena pikiran nya melayang pada Naruto. Sasuke merubah dirinya menjadi mode manusia kemudian memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

Suara Naruto terdengar ragu. Sasuke hanya menenggelamkan wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku Naruto..Aku tidak berguna..Maaf"

Naruto mendengar Sasuke begitu tertekan. Tangan nya yang masih terasa sakit ia gerakan untuk mengusap helaian raven Sasuke. Meyakinkan calon _mate _nya kalau ia baik-baik saja.

"Ssh aku baik-baik saja Sasuke..Aku tidak menyalahkanmu"

Sasuke mengerakan tangan nya menuju colar dileher Naruto kemudian menarik dan meremukan colar tersebut.

"Maaf.."

"Aku baik-baik saja Sasuke.."

Naruto membalik tubuh nya dan menghadap Sasuke. Ia mengalungkan tangan nya dan segera menempelkan bibirnya dibibir Sasuke. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari banyak mata memandang kearah mereka namun Naruto tidak peduli.

.

.

* * *

Gaara dan Pain mengepalkan tangan nya melihat incaran mereka kembali pada _mate _nya masing-masing.

"Aku pasti merebutmu Naruto.."

"Kyuubi.."

Kedua sahabat itu pergi kemarkas asosiasi hunter yang lain untuk mempersiapkan diri dan untuk melaporkan apa yang terjadi.


	13. Chapter 13 : Mate and Heat

I don't own Naruto, Masashi did ^^

**A/N: **

_/bahasa antar daemon/_

_\\Telepati\\_

"berbicara langsung"

'_Pikiran'_

"_flash back"_

* * *

**Author: **Ah minna-san ini adalah chap terakhir dari fict "The Spirit Servant", senangnya karena bisa menyelesaikan fict ini ^^. Terima kasih kepada reader sekalian yang rela membaca fict saya ini, saya sangat tersanjung. Berhasilnya sebuah fict itu karena reader nya yang mampu memahami dan menyerap apa yang author maksud dalam penulisan nya, dan syukurlah selama proses fict ini reader sekalian mengerti T^T

Dan saya rasa nya mau jedukin kepala saat saya sadar kalau saya nulis nama Shisui jadi shizui T^T .. Arigatou ne untuk Mizkirei dan Miror2 yang membenarkan , aku jadi malu author yang malu-maluin *plok

Oh iya chap ini mengandung banyak LEMON jadi tolong siapkan tissu dan transfusi darah XD

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

**Chap 13. Mate and Heat**

* * *

Sasuke terkejut sesaat ketika Naruto mengalungkan tangannya dileher Sasuke lalu mencium lembut bibir sang spirit. Sasuke yang semula merasa gagal dan tertekan kini terbawa arus oleh ciuman Naruto. Pangeran spirit itu menaruh tangan nya pada belakang kepala Naruto dan menarik Naruto lebih dalam agar memudahkan mereka berciuman. Sasuke menutup mata nya menikmati sensasi bibir lembut yang menyapu bibirnya.

Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi Sasuke. Ia menutup mata nya membiarkan sang spirit mengambil alih dalam ciuman mereka. Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto berulang kali. Mengecap betapa manis nya sang blonde. Kedua nya berjauhan sesaat kemudian saling tatap dan saling menukar senyum. Sasuke kembali menarik Naruto dan mencium Naruto lebih rakus. Ia menghisap bibir bawah sang blonde. Memainkan lidahnya untuk menjilati sepanjang bibir bawah Naruto. Naruto membuka sedikit mulutnya untuk memberi akses pada Sasuke untuk melangkah lebih jauh.

Sasuke tersenyum lebar dalam ciuman nya, ia menggeser posisinya agak miring untuk memudahkan mereka berciuman. Lidah Sasuke memasuki rongga mulut Naruto. Menyentuh-nyentuh lidah Naruto yang terdiam. Lidah Sasuke mengajak lidah Naruto untuk bergulat. Naruto yang tidak terbiasa hanya membiarkan Sasuke membimbingnya.

'_aku tidak menyangka jika berciuman dengan Sasuke bisa senikmat ini.'_

"Ehem.."

Naruto mendorong Sasuke menjauh. Ia baru sadar jika Tsunade dan semua orang tengah menatap dirinya dan Sasuke.

'_Astaga Naruto, apa yang kamu lakukan?'_

Naruto mengutuk tindakan nya sendiri. Ia bisa-bisa nya terbawa arus.

Tsunade bersedekap dada dan menatap keponakan nya tajam.

Sasuke yang merasa Naruto ketakutan segera menarik Naruto dan menenggelamkan wajah Naruto pada dadanya. Sang spirit men-deathglare Tsunade. Tsunade pun tidak ingin mengalah dan ia memberi deathglare kembali.

"Eum...Tsunade.."

Jiraiya mencolek pundak Tsunade. Tsunade membalik dirinya dan membari Jiraiya tatapan membunuh. Jiraiya bergidik takut namun ia menggerakan telunjuk jari nya kemudian mengarahkan nya kearah Itachi dan Kyuubi.

Tsunade menghela nafas.

"Kita urus Kyuubi dan pemuda yang satunya dulu."

.

.

* * *

Ini sudah seminggu sejak penyerangan ke markas Hunter dan Naruto merasa dirinya saat ini berada tahap 'Nervous tingkat Dewa'. Sasuke dan Naruto pada akhirnya tetap menjalan kan ritual _mate_ sesuai rencana, sekalipun Sasuke dan Naruto memaksa Itachi untuk menunda nya namun sang raja Uchiha itu bersikeras untuk tetap menyelenggarakan nya. Itachi tidak ingin hanya karena Kyuubi dan dirinya belum sembuh membuat acara penyatuan adik tersayang nya tertunda. Dan tindakan Itachi didukung oleh seluruh keluarga Uchiha.

Perkembangan Kyuubi belum mendapatkan hal baik namun setidaknya Tsunade dan Jiraiya berhasil menggagalkan proses cuci otak Kyuubi, menurut mereka kemungkinan besar jika Kyuubi bangun dari koma nya maka dia akan bersikap aneh mengingat kinerja otaknya yang sudah diobrak-abrik. Itachi menerima semua nya dengan baik. Sekalipun nanti ketika Kyuubi bangun dan melupakan Itachi, ia siap membuat sang pemuda merah itu mencintai nya kembali. Uchiha Itachi tidak akan menyerah untuk Kyuubi!

Selama seminggu ini Tsunade,Naruto dan Iruka tinggal didunia Daemon. Tsunade telah membawa alat-alat dari rumah sakit miliknya untuk membantu penyembuhan Itachi dan Kyuubi. Sedangkan Iruka membantu Mikoto dan keluarga Uchiha yang lain dalam mempersiapkan ritual _mate _untuk Sasuke dan Naruto.

.

Naruto duduk dikamarnya dengan was-was. Sejak kemarin ia dan Sasuke telah dipisahkan dan ditempatkan pada kamar yang berbeda mencegah agar keduanya saling bertemu. Ini merupakan syarat dalam ritual _mate_. Naruto terlihat sangat gusar. Ia mulai ragu apakah ia benar ingin menjadi _mate _untuk Sasuke?

"Naruto?"

Pemuda pirang itu menatap pintu dikamarnya, Iruka melambaikan tangan pelan dan tersenyum lembut pada anak yang telah ia anggap sebagai keponakan nya sendiri.

"Paman Iruka!"

Naruto segera berlari dan memeluk Iruka erat. Iruaka hanya tersenyum dan menaruh kedua tangan nya disekeliling tubuh Naruto. Ia mengerti betul jika keponakan nya membutuhkan dorongan mental.

"Rileks Naruto...Semua akan baik-baik saja." Iruka tersenyum lembut dan meyakinkan keponakan nya. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Iruka ragu. Mata Naruto memancarkan ketakutan dan ketidakpastian.

"Aku...Tidak mengerti paman, aku merasa takut..."

"Hums, kurasa semua pasangan didunia ini jika akan menghadapi kehidupan baru, mereka akan merasa gugup seperti ini. Percayalah Naruto jika keputusan mu adalah yang terbaik untuk dirimu. Kamu menyukai Sasuke bukan?"

"Ya, aku menyukai..mencintai..menyayangi Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto tersenyum lebar. Benar selama ia yakin jika ia mencintai dan menyayangi Sasuke maka ia tidak perlu ragu.

"Anak pintar.."

Iruka mengacak rambut Naruto gemas. Naruto tertawa lepas. Mungkin ini tidak terlalu buruk.

"Tunggu! Bagaimana jika saat ritual dimulai aku melakukan _step _ yang salah?!" Naruto mulai panik kembali dan menatap Iruka takut.

"Tenang Naruto, Sasuke juga ada disana...Dia pasti membantu mu."

Naruto mulai tenang kembali. Iruka menghela nafas dan menarik Naruto pada pelukan nya. Rasanya ia sendiri tidak rela melepaskan Naruto untuk Sasuke. Setelah Naruto menjadi _mate _Sasuke, Naruto pasti akan tinggal didunia daemon. Dan ia harus menghabiskan hidupnya didunia manusia tanpa Naruto yang cerewet dan membuat harinya lebih indah. Sasuke telah mengijinkan Iruka untuk sering berkunjung namun tetap saja Iruka merasa tidak enak mengganggu kehidupan Sasuke dan Naruto.

.

Iruka membaringkan Naruto yang tertidur. Ia melihat keluar jendela, ternyata hari mulai beranjak sore dan acara ritual itu diadakan ketika bulan berada tepat diatas kepala atau bisa dibilang jam 12 malam.

Iruka menyelimuti Naruto, bocah pirang itu membutuhkan waktu untuk istirahat karena sejak dua hari kemarin Naruto terus uring-uringan. Mikoto dan dirinya telah mencoba membujuk Naruto untuk rileks namun pemuda pirang itu tetap saja tidak tenang.

Menghela nafas. Iruka berjalan keluar, menutup pintu kamar Naruto perlahan.

"Bagaimana?"

"Astaga!"

Iruka terkejut ketika dua pria tiba-tiba muncul. Obito dan Kakashi. Kedua pemuda itu entah sejak Iruka menemani Naruto satu minggu ini, ia merasa jika dua pria itu bersikap aneh.

Iruka mengenal Obito ketika dirinya sampai kedunia Daemon begitu mendengar Naruto terluka. Obito mengenalkan dirinya kepada Iruka sebagai sepupu Sasuke dan aneh nya pria bernama Obito itu saat bersalaman dengan Iruka, dia malah mengedipkan mata nya pada Iruka. Iruka jadi mulai curiga jika dirinya menjadi perebutan pemuda berambut perak dan hitam tersebut. Kakashi memang perhatian pada nya sejak mereka berdua pertama bertemu.

"Kalian mengagetkan ku!"

"Jadi apa Naruto sudah mulai tenang?" Obito bertanya sambil merangkul pundak Iruka. Tinggi kedua nya terlihat sejajar namun Obito lebih tinggi beberapa centi.

Iruka dan Kakashi menaikan sebelah alis mata mereka mendapati sikap Obito yang lebih agresif hari ini.

"Ya, dia sudah tidur. Lebih baik kita tidak bicara disini." Iruka mencoba melepaskan tangan Obito dari pundaknya namun Obito tetap angkuh menaruh tangan nya pada pundak pria berambut coklat tersebut. Senyuman Obito sangat lebar.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini Iruka-san."

Kakashi menampik tangan Obito dari pundak Iruka dan menarik pergelangan Iruka lembut. Kedua nya mulai berjalan menjauhi kamar Naruto.

Obito merasa tidak senang, ia pun berjalan cepat menyusul kedua nya. ketika ia bisa menyusul dan berdiri disamping kiri Iruka sedangkan Kakashi disebelah kanan Iruka. Obito melihat jika tangan Kakashi masih saja mengandeng lengan Iruka.

'_Kamu ingin bersaing dengan ku lagi,Kakashi?'_

Obito menyeringai. Ia menarik pinggul Iruka dengan tangan kirinya. Iruka terkejut sesaat karena tiba-tiba tubuhnya jadi berada begitu dekat dengan Obito. Kakashi tersenyum mengerikan dibalik maskernya.

"Apa acara persaingan kita harus terus berlanjut ne, Obito?" Kakashi menggengam tangan Iruka erat. Obito menyeringai.

"Siapa yang ingin bersaing? Aku menyukai Iruka dan aku tahu Iruka juga menyukaiku. Cinta pada pandangan pertama memang benar ada." Obito menatap Iruka yang terkejut, mata nya mengedip pada manusia disampingnya. _Flirting_ ala Obito dimulai.

"Kurasa kamu salah Obito.."

"!"

"!"

Tanpa pemberitahuan Kakashi menarik masker yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya dengan cepat kemudian ia menunduk dan langsung menyambar bibir Iruka. Baik Obito maupun Iruka, kedua nya terkejut.

Kakashi melepaskan ciuman dadakan nya dan menatap kearah Iruka. Wajah Kakashi menyeringai lebar ketika melihat Iruka hanya diam mematung dengan seluruh wajah memerah seperti tomat.

"Errrgh!" Obito mendesis. Dengan tidak sabaran, spirit itu menarik dagu Iruka dan langsung menyambar bibir Iruka seperti yang dilakukan oleh Kakashi.

Kali ini Kakashi dan Iruka yang terkejut. Obito menyeringai dan melepaskan ciuman nya.

"Ini baru dimulai Kakashi.."

Obito dan Kakashi saling bertukar deathglare.

Iruka yang semenjak tadi masih memproses semua nya tiba-tiba menggerakan jari telunjuknya pada bibirnya sendiri. Ia menelusuri permukaan bibirnya yang baru saja dicium oleh dua pemuda yang kini masih sibuk mendeathglare.

Wajah Iruka semakin merah. Iruka menghela nafas lelah.

'_Sepertinya aku akan bernasib seperti Naruto. Memiliki mate Daemon'_

Iruka menghela nafas kembali dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan dua daemon yang masih saling tatap tajam.

.

.

* * *

Malam hari telah tiba. Naruto telah mengenakan jubah putih seperti yang telah dijelaskan oleh Mikoto. Naruto menunggu disebuah ruangan sendirian, ia tidak boleh keluar sampai terdengarnya bunyi lonceng.

Hati Naruto terasa was-was.

**TENG TENG**

Bunyi lonceng terdengar pelan. Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya kemudian bangkit dari kursinya. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan tudung yang ada dijubah putihnya.

Naruto berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan yang ia telah diberitahu sebagai tempat ritual. Langkah pelan Naruto bergema dilorong yag sepi. Seluruh Istana dalam keadaan tenang dan diam, tidak ada suara selain lonceng dan langkah kaki Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu membuka sebuah pintu besar. Terlihat ruangan yang besar itu sangat gelap dan hanya diterangi oleh lilin diujung ruangan dimana terlihat dua orang berjubah tengah berdiri menunggu Naruto. Satu berjubah hitam dan satu berjubah putih.

Naruto mengambil nafas dalam dan menghembuskan nya kembali, mencoba serileks mungkin. Ia melangkah memasuki ruangan yang seperti _ballroom_, Naruto menyadari jika diruangan itu terdapat banyak orang—atau mungkin Daemon. Semua nya memakai jubah hitam dengan wajah yang tertutup tudung seperti Naruto. Tak ada satu pun yang berbicara. Mereka memberi jalan pada Naruto untuk mencapai dua orang berjubah yang berada didekat satu-satunya lilin diruangan tersebut.

Kembali langkah kaki Naruto bergema. Tanpa ragu Naruto berjalan dan berhenti tepat disamping orang yang mengenakan jubah putih sepertinya. Naruto menilik sesaat pada orang berjubah putih. Naruto tersenyum ketika ia akhirnya bisa melihat wajah Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu begitu mempesona tertepa cahaya lilin.

Sasuke dan Naruto berdiri berhadapan. Orang yang tadi berdiri disamping Sasuke kini berdiri diantara kedua nya. orang itu membuka sebuah buku dan mulai membaca kata-kata yang tidak dimengerti oleh Naruto.

Tapi Naruto sudah diberitahu sebelumnya mengenai tata cara ritual ini oleh Mikoto dan saat ini Naruto sedang mengingat kembali apa yang selanjutnya ia lakukan.

Sasuke melihat Naruto seperti sedang mengingat sesuatu, ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Perlahan tangan Sasuke mengapai tangan Naruto.

Naruto tersentak ketika sesuatu menyentuh tangan nya. ia tersenyum ketika melihat tangan Sasuke meremas tangan nya pelan. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan memberi senyuman lebar kepada Sasuke.

Sesaat kemudian orang berjubah hitam itu berhenti membaca dan ia berjalan mundur untuk mengambil dua buah pisau perak kecil yang ditengahnya terdapat ukiran-ukiran aneh. Orang itu lantas maju dan memberi dua pisau itu kepada Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum meyakinkan Naruto.

Orang berjubah hitam itu lantas mundur dan mengambil sebuah cawan kecil berwarna perak indah yang seluruhnya terdapat ukiran. Orang itu berjalan dan memegang cawan itu lalu menaruh tangan nya yang memegang cawan ditengah posisi Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang sedikit bergetar takut. Sasuke tahu jika tahap ini memang agak menyeramkan karena kita harus menggoreskan pisau perak itu dipergelangan tangan kita dan membiarkan darahnya jatuh mengisi cawan.

Sasuke meremas pelan tangan Naruto, memberi keyakinan pada calon _mate _nya.

Sasuke lantas melepaskan tangan Naruto dan ia bersiap menggoreskan benda tajam itu dikulit tangan nya.

**SRET**

**TES TES TES**

Naruto menatap takut ketika Sasuke tanpa ragu melukai tangannya sendiri. Darah segar Sasuke jatuh tepat pada cawan yang dipegang oleh orang berjubah hitam, nampak nya goresan Sasuke begitu dalam hingga darah yang mengalir itu begitu deras. Sasuke tersenyum kembali kearah Naruto ketika sadar jika pemuda pirang itu melihat kearahnya dengan pandangan khawatir. Seharusnya cawan itu terisi oleh setengah darah Sasuke dan setengah darah Naruto, namun Sasuke membiarkan darahnya mengalir melebih setengah cawan. Sasuke mengangkat tangan nya dan mulai menjilati luka nya. Luka itu menutup.

Naruto menguk ludah nya karena saat ini adalah giliran nya. ia berharap jika ini semua cepat berakhir.

Naruto dengan tangan bergetar mengarahkan pisau itu kepergelangan tangan nya.

_\\Tenang Naruto jika kamu tidak tenang kamu hanya akan melukai dirimu sendiri\\_

Naruto menatap Sasuke. Baru saja Sasuke memperingati nya. Naruto kembali membuang nafas dan memantapkan hatinya.

**SRET**

**TES TES TES**

Naruto meringis pelan. Ia tidak menyangka jika pisau yang ia pegang sangat tajam hingga ia yakin jika dirinya telah menggores terlalu dalam. Darah Naruto dengan cepat mengisi cawan tersebut. Naruto terus meringis perih.

Begitu cawan itu akan terisi penuh, Sasuke segera menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto dan menjilati luka gores yang ada. Naruto meringis kembali begitu lidah Sasuke menyentuh kulitnya yang sensitif.

Setelah luka itu menutup, Sasuke segera melepaskan tangan Naruto.

'_Darah Naruto memang manis. Aku sangat suka'_

Sasuke tersenyum lebar. Ia benar-benar _addictic _dengan darah Naruto.

Orang berjubah hitam itu kembali membaca mantra nya dan ia mengambil sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan keperakan. Orang berjubah hitam itu lantas meneteskan cairan dibotol itu kedalam cawan.

Setelah cawan penuh, orang itu kembali berkata dan Naruto tahu setelah ini adalah proses pemberian tanda.

Sasuke melangkah mendekati Naruto. Ia menolehkan wajah Naruto kesamping hingga leher Naruto terekspos bebas. Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya ketika merasakan sensasi ujung jari telunjuk Sasuke menyentuh kulit leher nya dan perlahan membuat sebuah gambar berbentuk kipas.

Sasuke menggerakan telunjuknya sambil membaca mantra yang diturunkan turun temurun dari leluhur Uchiha. Setelah selesai, ia menundukan diri dan mengigit kulit leher Naruto dimana ia baru saja menggambarkan lambang Uchiha. Naruto semakin mengigit bibir bawahnya merasakan betapa sensualnya bibir Sasuke yang bersentuhan dengan kulit lehernya.

Perlahan sebuah tanda muncul dileher Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum puas atas karya nya. berbeda dengan tanda Itachi dan Kyuubi yang berada didada kanan, Sasuke lebih memilih leher. Karena dengan begitu semua orang akan tahu jika Naruto hanya milik seorang Uchiha Sasuke, lagipula ia tidak rela jika harus membuat semua orang yang ada diruangan itu melihat tubuh Naruto jika ia memilih menandai Naruto didadanya. Sungguh Uchiha Sasuke memang sangat Posessif!

Kali ini giliran Naruto yang menandai Sasuke. Naruto menarik sedikit bagian jubah Sasuke agar pemuda raven itu bisa sedikit menunduk. Sasuke tersenyum menyebalkan karena ia tahu tinggi nya tidak bisa disamai dengan Naruto. Naruto berdecih dalam pelan.

Naruto menggambar lambang Uchiha pada leher Sasuke sambil membaca mantra yang telah diajarkan oleh Mikoto beberapa hari terakhir ini. Lalu setelah selesai, tanda yang sama dengan milik Naruto telah tercetak indah dileher putih Sasuke.

Lagi, Sasuke dan Naruto bertukar senyum.

Orang berjubah hitam yang sejak tadi menonton sekarang maju kedepan kembali sambil menyodorkan cawan yang berisi darah Naruto dan Sasuke. Sasuke mengambil cawan tersebut kemudian mengangkat cawan itu tinggi. Terdengar tepuk tangan meriah sebagai tanda restu dari semua yang hadir. Lalu Sasuke meneguk darah yang ada dicawan tersebut.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya, ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nanti darah itu akan mengalir ketenggorokan nya. bagi para Daemon meminum darah adalah hal yang lumrah, namun Naruto tidak!

Sasuke berhenti minum kemudian menatap Naruto yang terlihat ogah-ogahan. Sasuke tertawa pelan, pemuda raven itu menegak darah itu dan langsung mencium Naruto rakus. Karena terkejut Naruto tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya dan Sasuke memanfaatkan itu untuk meminumkan darah yang ada dimulutnya. Naruto menatap Sasuke tidak percaya ketika lidahnya mengecap rasa anyir.

Jika saat ini Sasuke tidak sedang mencium Naruto ia pasti akan tertawa melihat wajah pucat Naruto.

Naruto dengan terpaksa menelan darah yang Sasuke paksa kan.

Sasuke menatap cawan ditangan nya dan melihat jika masih ada darahnya. Ia kembali menenggak dan mencium Naruto untuk kedua kalinya—memaksa meminumkan darah itu kepada Naruto.

Setelah darah itu ditelan kembali oleh Naruto, Sasuke menjauhkan dirinya dan memberikan cawan kosong itu kepada orang berjubah hitam.

Sesaat kemudian terdengar tepuk tangan yang lebih meriah dari saat Sasuke mengangkat cawan. Dan tiba-tiba lampu menyala.

Naruto mengerjapkan mata nya membiaskan dengan cahaya. Ia melihat sekeliling dan mendapati Iruka,Tsunade,dan semua daemon berkumpul. Semua nya telah membuka tudung mereka.

Sasuke membuka tudung nya dan kemudian mengangkat Naruto kedalam pelukan nya. ia menyeringai ketika Naruto menatap nya bingung.

"Malam pengantin,Naruto~"

Sasuke tersenyum lebar ketika Naruto hanya bisa meneguk ludah nya kembali.

Semua orang diruangan itu terkejut ketika tiba-tiba pasangan _mate _baru itu menghilang dari ruangan.

"Dasar pasangan baru.."

.

.

* * *

Itachi tidak hentinya memegang tangan Kyuubi. Ia merasa tidak enak karena ia tidak bisa menghadiri ritual Sasuke dan Naruto. Ia yakin saat ini ritual itu tengah berlangsung.

Itachi terus menatap kelopak mata Kyuubi yang masih tertutup rapat. Ia memperhatikan Kyuubi dengan baik. Wajah Kyuubi tertutup oleh masker oksigen dan tangan nya tersambung infus.

"Bangun Kyuu..."

Itachi tidak berhenti mengucapkan hal sama berulang kali ditelinga Kyuubi.

**SET**

"!"

Mata Itachi terbuka lebar ketika ia merasakan tangan Kyuubi bergerak. Itachi tersenyum. Ia mendekati Kyuubi dan mencium dahi Kyuubi lembut.

"Bangun Kyuu...Bangunlah pangeran tidur"

"A..Aku..bukan pangeran..tidur"

Suara serak dan pelan Kyuubi terdengar oleh telinga tajam Itachi. Itachi tertawa pelan dan ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk tubuh _mate _nya.

.

.

* * *

**===warning: lemon dimulai silahkan lewati tanda jika tidak kuat===**

* * *

Sasuke dan Naruto sampai pada sebuah kamar yang sudah didekorasi ulang oleh Tsunade,Mikoto dan Iruka. Kamar yang nanti nya akan menjadi milik Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sesampainya, Sasuke langsung menidurkan Naruto diranjang dan segera mencium bibir Naruto agak kasar. Naruto membiarkan saja Sasuke mencium nya lebih keras dari yang biasa, ia justru tersenyum karena Sasuke tidak lagi menahan diri.

Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto berulang kali, tangan pucatnya mulai bekerja melepaskan jubah Naruto. Sasuke mengutuk jubah besar ditubuh Naruto karena sulit sekali dipindahkan. Natuto tertawa pelan melihat _mate _nya yang terlihat marah. Naruto menaruh tangan nya didada Sasuke meminta Sasuke menjauh sebentar. Sasuke menuruti keinginan Naruto. Pemuda tan itu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan segera melepaskan jubahnya. Naruto hanya mengunakan boxer didalam jubahnya.

Mata Sasuke tidak bisa lepas dari tubuh Naruto, kulit tan yang lembut, nipple yang berwarna kecoklatan menggoda, perut yang nyaris sixpack. Ya Naruto begitu indah dimata Sasuke hingga ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari pemuda pirang tersebut.

Naruto tertawa pelan melihat Sasuke terus menatap tubuhnya. Padahal ini bukan pertama kali Sasuke melihat tubuh bagian atasnya bukan? Tapi sikap Sasuke ini terlihat manis dimata Naruto.

Naruto menarik Sasuke dibagian kerah tudungnya, ia memaksa mencium Sasuke. Kedua nya kembali berciuman. Sasuke tersenyum kecil bahkan rasa nya ingin tertawa karena ia tahu Naruto sangat gugup, bibir Naruto sedikit bergetar. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kali ini Naruto lah yang meminta ijin untuk memasuki rongga mulut Sasuke. Dengan senang hati Sasuke membuka mulutnya, lidah Naruto langsung melesat. Sekalipun Naruto yang berinisiatif namun Naruto tetap kaku dalam berciuman, Sasuke menyeringai ketika lidah Naruto hanya menyentuh-nyentuh lidah miliknya. Sasuke segera menarik lidah Naruto dengan lidahnya dan mengajak lidah Naruto berebut posisi. Naruto tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mendesah.

"Ngggh"

Sasuke mengerjakan tangan nya untuk menyusuri tubuh Naruto. Naruto semakin melenguh ketika tangan dingin Sasuke bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Naruto mendorong Sasuke karena kehabisan nafas. Kedua nya berjauhan dan saling memburu oksigen.

"Kamu memang seorang yang mahir dalam mencium ya,Sasuke?"

Sasuke hanya bisa menyeringai mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. Namun seringai nya menghilang, ia terbawa arus nafsu sampai lupa apakah Naruto mau melanjutkan kegiatan mereka kearah yang lebih intim atau tidak.

"Naruto..."

"Hum, kenapa Sasuke?"

"Naruto..apa kamu yakin ingin melanjutkan ini?" Sasuke menatap Naruto lembut. Naruto terkejut sesaat, ternyata Sasuke masih memikirkan insiden waktu itu. Naruto memang masih takut tapi ia percaya kalau Sasuke tidak akan menyakitinya.

"Aku tahu kamu pasti akan lembut kepada ku, Sasuke..karena itu aku ingin melanjutkan nya."

Sasuke tersenyum, ia memajukan dirinya dan mulai menciumi dagu Naruto kemudian turun hingga leher. Sementara Sasuke sibuk menciumi tubuhnya Naruto menggerakan tangan nya untuk menyentuh wajah Sasuke. Ujung jari Naruto menyentuh lembut permukaan wajah Sasuke. Tanpa Sasuke sadari ia berhenti menciumi Naruto dan terdiam karena sentuhan sensual jari-jari Naruto. Jari itu menyentuh lembut,pelan dan terkesan polos.

"Hn, aku benar-benar menyukai sentuhanmu Naruto."

Sasuke menutup mata nya menikmati sentuhan Naruto. Naruto tersenyum dan terus menjalari permukaan wajah Sasuke. Hidung Sasuke yang mancung, bulu mata yang panjang dan bibir merah yang halus. Suka. Naruto menyukai semua yang ada pada Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke kemudian terbuka lebar ketika ia merasa kehilangan sentuhan lembut Naruto. Naruto tertawa pelan melihat reaksi Sasuke.

Sasuke mengeram main-main kearah Naruto, Naruto sedikit tersentak. Kemudian tanpa babibu Sasuke langsung menerjang tubuh pemuda yang baru dijadikan _mate _nya.

"Uwaaah!"

Sasuke menyeringai lebar ketika ia bisa berada diatas tubuh Naruto. Kedua tangan nya ia taruh disisian kepala Naruto dan ia sendiri membenarkan posisi duduknya menjadi duduk diperut Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan segan-segan lagi Naruto."

Naruto harus meneguk ludahnya melihat seringai Sasuke.

Pemuda raven itu lantas bergerak membuka jubahnya dan menampilkan boxernya. Naruto benar-benar harus meneguk ludah nya kembali ketika melihat boxer Sasuke sedikit menggembung.

Sasuke mulai menundukan dirinya dan menjilati wajah kemudian tubuh mulai kembali mendesah. Sentuhan Sasuke terasa panas ditubuhnya.

Sasuke melihat jika perlahan nipple Naruto mulai mengeras dari sentuhan-sentuhan nya, sang raven menyentuh nipple kecokalatan itu lembut. Mengusap dan mulai menariki niple Naruto.

"Enggh..Sasuke..Hentikan.."

Sasuke tidak peduli dan ia mulai memposisi kan dirinya dekat dengan Nipple Naruto, menciumi nipple itu lalu menghisapnya. Naruto mengelinjang karena sentuhan Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke..Aah..ngh"

Sasuke suka ini, menyukai bagaimana suara Naruto memdesahkan nama nya, menyukai bagaimana tubuh tan kecil itu mengelinjang dibawah sentuhan nya, menyukai senyuman malu-malu Naruto untuk nya.

Sasuke sebisa mungkin menahan diri agar tidak langsung menerobos Naruto, ia tahu jika Naruto belum sembuh betul karena itu ia harus hati-hati dan pelan-pelan.

Sasuke melepaskan nipple Naruto dan ia menggesekan miliknya yang sudah mengembung didalam boxer kepada milik Naruto yang juga masih berbungkus boxer. Sentuhan dua benda yang memang sudah mengeras itu menambah _friksi _kehangatan tubuh mereka. Sasuke menciumi perut Naruto sambil terus menggesekan miliknya dengan milik Naruto.

Naruto tidak bisa berhenti mendesah dan memanggil sensual nama Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke..Berhenti bermain-main engh..Aku mem-membutuhkan mu Aaah!"

Sasuke senang sekali ketika ia bisa mempermainkan Naruto dengan mengihsap nipple Naruto lagi dan ia semakin cepat menggesekan milik mereka. Boxer kedua nya sudah basah karena _precum_ namun Sasuke masih belum mau berhenti bermain. Ia senang melihat wajah frustasi Naruto karena membutuhkan yang lebih dari sekedar gesekan.

Sasuke berhenti menggesekan miliknya dan Naruto, ia mulai menarik turun boxer Naruto. Naruto berusaha menutupi miliknya yang telah berereksi.

"Jangan ditutupi! Aku senang melihatnya."

Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto menjauh dari bagian paha dalam nya. wajah Naruto semakin memerah melihat Sasuke menatap miliknya intens.

"Kamu akan melihat saja atau apa, Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya setengah malu dan tidak nyaman karena hanya terus diam padahal hasrat nya telah membumbung tinggi.

Sasuke tertawa pelan. Ternyata Naruto menjadi tidak sabaran begini.

Sasuke menyentuh ujung dari milik Naruto yang berwarna kemerahan. Naruto sontak mendesah kuat. Sentuhan Sasuke pada miliknya cukup membuat nya datang namun ia tahan karena ia masih ingin bermain lebih jauh dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke mencengkram lembut milik Naruto lembut, Naruto mendesah kuat kembali. Pemuda pirang itu mencengkram _bedcover _dibawahnya. Nafas Naruto memburu.

Sasuke perlahan menaik–turun kan milik Naruto kemudian semakin cepat dan semakin membuat Naruto lepas kendali. Desahan dan teriakan nama Sasuke mengisi kamar mereka, Sasuke pun mulai kembali menciumi perut dan dada Naruto. Ia sebenarnya sudah tidak sabar untuk memasukan miliknya pada lubang Naruto namun tetap saja ia harus menahan diri.

Setelah beberapa saat Naruto menjerit keras dan panjang, ia mencapai klimaks nya. Sasuke tersenyum dan menjilat sedikit cairan Naruto yang ada ditangan nya. Naruto memperhatikan Sasuke yang menjilati semen miliknya dengan sensual, nafas Naruto masih terpotong-potong.

Sasuke tersenyum lebar dan bangkit dari tempat tidur. Pemuda raven itu perlahan dan menggoda Naruto dengan menurunkan boxernya perlahan. Mata Naruto terus fokus pada tangan Sasuke yang dengan amat perlahan menurunkan kain yang menutupi milik Sasuke yang mengembung.

'_Oh kami, ini perasaanku saja atau milik Sasuke lebih besar dari terakhir aku melihatnya?'_

Naruto mulai meneguk ludahnya paksa dan wajah manis nya mulai pucat ketika kain pertahanan terakhir Sasuke jatuh kelantai. Sasuke melihat _mate _nya memucat, perlahan sang spirit menaiki ranjang kembali dan meraih dagu Naruto. Ia menaikan dagu Naruto agar si pirang bisa melihat langsung ke mata merah Sasuke.

"Kamu takut Naruto?" Sasuke berbisik dan mencium telinga Naruto lembut. Naruto terus berkutat pada pikiran nya. Ia takut melihat ukuran Sasuke, memang _benda _itu pernah memasuki nya namun tetap saja itu mengerikan!

Sekali lagi Naruto melirik milik Sasuke yang sudah sangat menegang bahkan meneteskan _precum._ Naruto menutup mata nya, jujur ia benar-benar takut. Ia masih ingat rasa sakit yang ia derita ketika _benda_ itu memasuki nya dulu.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan. Ia mencium pipi Naruto.

"Jika kamu belum siap kita berhenti disini saja.."

Suara Sasuke terdengar kecewa. Memang spirit raven ini kecewa namun tetap saja perasaan _mate _nya lebih penting dari pada hasratnya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti Naruto kembali.

Naruto terkejut ketika Sasuke turun dari ranjang dan mulai memunguti pakaiannya.

"Tunggu Sasuke!"

Naruto dengan ragu turun dari ranjang dan menarik lengan _mate _nya. ia mencium Sasuke dalam. Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Pemuda raven itu melepaskan pakaian yang ia pegang dan menggunakan tangan nya untuk melingkari pinggang Naruto.

Ciuman berhenti dan kedua nya mulai bernafas tersenggal.

"Aku...Memang sedikit ragu, tapi aku percaya pada mu Sasuke...Bisakah kita lanjutkan lagi?" Naruto dengan malu-malu menarik Sasuke agar kembali ke ranjang.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri, ia tertawa pelan dan mencium Naruto tipis.

"Aku senang karena kamu peduli padaku Naruto..."

"Ha?"

Naruto hanya bisa bingung dengan kata-kata Sasuke. Sasuke turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju meja kecil disamping ranjang tersebut. Ia menarik laci nya dan mendapati botol kecil berisi cairan. Sasuke kembali menaiki ranjang.

Naruto hanya terbaring sambil menunggu apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan. Sasuke memisahkan kaki Naruto agar ia mendapat untuk duduk. Naruto mengerti dan memberi akses lebih leluasa dengan membuka lebar kakinya. Sasuke membuka tutup botol yang ia pegang dan mulai membasahi ketiga jari nya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto ragu. Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk, meminta Sasuke melanjutkan.

Ujung jari telunjuk Sasuke bergerak mengitari sekitar lubang otot mengkerut Naruto. Membasahi nya agar lebih mudah. Naruto mendesah tertahan merasakan sentuhan dingin tangan Sasuke. Sasuke perlahan mulai memasukan satu jarinya kedalam lubang otot itu. Naruto membatu, pemuda pirang itu menatap kebawah dan melihat Sasuke sangat fokus pada tubuh bagian bawahnya itu.

Sasuke kemudian memasukan yang kedua, Naruto menjerit pelan merasakan ototnya meregang tiba-tiba dan itu sakit. Sasuke mulai mengerakan jari nya untuk merengangkan lebih lebar lubang Naruto. Naruto terus ber'hiss' merasakan gerakan jari Sasuke didalam tubuhnya. Sasuke menambah kembali jari nya dan kali ini Naruto benar-benar menjerit.

Sasuke tersentak ketika mendengar Naruto menjerit. Ia berhenti sesaat dan merasakan jari nya diapit sangat ketat oleh otot-otot dalam _rectum _Naruto.

"Lanjutkan...saja Sa-Sasuke"

Sasuke menuruti keinginan Naruto setelah ia merasakan otot Naruto mulai rileks. Sasuke mulai menggerakan jari nya untuk meregangkan dan menusuk—mencari titik prostat Naruto. Naruto menjerit tertahan ketika jari tengah Sasuke berhasil mencapai protat nya. Sasuke tersenyum lebar dan terus menerus menghantam titik prostat Naruto.

Desahan Naruto terus mengalun. Sasuke yang mendengarnya berada diantara sennag dan tersiksa. Senang mendegar desahan itu hanya untuk nya dan tersiksa karena kelelakian miliknya telah berdenyut-denyut tidak sabar. Menahan diri sampai sejauh ini benar-benar menyakitkan.

Setelah Sasuke merasa cukup, ia menarik jarinya keluar dari tubuh Naruto. Naruto mendesah pelan ketika jari Sasuke keluar, ia merasa kosong saat jari itu tidak lagi bergerak didalam _rectum _nya.

Sasuke menuangkan sisa cairan dibotol itu ke atas penis nya. ia mendesis pelan merasakan kepala penisnya tersentuh cairan dingin itu. Naruto menaikan sedikit kepala nya agar bisa melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh _mate _nya. Sasuke tersenyum dan menunduk untuk mencium kembali Naruto. Naruto mendesah didalam ciuman nya. perlahan Sasuke mengunakan tangan kiri nya untuk membimbing kepala penisnya kedalam _rectum _Naruto.

"Aaaah! Sa-sakit..."

Naruto menjerit keras ketika kepala penis Sasuke berhasil masuk. Naruto mencengkram erat _bedcover _dibawahnya dengan erat sampai ujung kukunya memutih. Ia sudah menduga milik Sasuke terlalu besar untuk nya. Naruto tanpa sadar telah terisak. Sasuke mulai merasakan rasa bersalah, ia mendekati telinga Naruto dan berbisik.

"Naruto...Naruto, dengar rasa sakit ini hanya sementara..Aku janji setelah ini rasa sakit ini akan menghilang." Sasuke mencium dahi Naruto penuh sayang. Naruto mencoba menghentikan isakan nya. Ia menatap Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi apa harus selalu sangat sakit seperti ini Sa-Sasuke?"

"Sssh rileks Naruto...rileks."

Sasuke terus memberi kata-kata manis pada Naruto agar si pirang mau rileks, karena jujur saja otot-otot didalam _rectum _Naruto menjepit terlalu keras dan itu sangat menyiksa Sasuke. Naruto menarik dan membuang nafas beberapa kali lalu mencoba merileks kan otot-ototnya.

Merasa otot Naruto mulai rileks, Sasuke mulai kembali _invasi _nya. ia memajukan miliknya perlahan. Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya keras, sekarang ia yakin jika milik Sasuke memang lebih besar dari terakhir kalinya karena rasa sakitnya lebih parah dari sebelumnya.

Sasuke dan Naruto bernafas tersenggal ketika milik Sasuke telah tertanam sempurna didalam tubuh Naruto. Naruto bisa merasakan milik Sasuke yang berdenyut didalam tubuhnya.

Sasuke memberi Naruto waktu untuk membiasakan diri dengan ukuran nya. setelah Naruto menggerakan sedikit pinggulnya sebagai tanda untuk Sasuke bergerak. Sasuke mulai bergerak perlahan.

"Enggh.."

Sasuke mendesah pelan ketika dirinya mengeluarkan miliknya dan langsung menusuk kembali. Ketika miliknya masuk otot Naruto kembali mencengkram nya dan itu sensasi yang luar biasa hingga ia tidak bisa menahan desahan pelan nya.

Sasuke mulai mencengkram pinggang Naruto dan mulai mengerakan dirinya lebih cepat. Sasuke mulai memaju-mundurkan milik nya kedalam _rectum _Naruto. Sasuke menyumpah pelan merasakan betapa ketat nya Naruto.

"Aaah..."

Naruto mulai mendesah ketika akhirnya Sasuke bisa menemukan prostat nya. Sasuke menyeringai lebar ketika Naruto menjerit dan mendesah lebih keras. Terus dan terus Sasuke menabrakan penisnya pada titik prostat Naruto membuat sang pirang menjerit kan nama Sasuke.

Kenikmatan mulai mengusai Naruto dan Sasuke, kedua nya mulai berkeringat dan bernafas tersenggal. Sasuke melihat Naruto terdorong oleh kerasnya dorongan nya pada _rectum _Naruto. Tubuh Naruto mengelinjang indah dibawah tubuhnya.

"Sa-Sasuke aaah!"

"Naruto..engh—kamu begitu indah...kamu indah Naruto..Sangat indah"

Sasuke mencium Naruto kembali sembari terus menggerakan miliknya. Tangan naruto beralih keleher Sasuke dan ia mengalungkan tangan nya dileher _mate _barunya.

Kedua nya melepaskan ciuman nya. Sasuke semakin mencengkram pinggul Naruto agar ia bisa menstabilkan Naruto dan membuat Naruto tidak bergerak dari posisinya. Naruto mencengkram leher dan rambut raven Sasuke. Dia terus mendesahkan nama Sasuke.

Kelamaan Sasuke bisa merasakan dinding daging _rectum _Naruto lebih mencengkram milik nya erat. Ia tahu jika Naruto sudah semakin dekat dan dengan itu membuat Sasuke tidak menahan diri. Sasuke mengerakan milik nya dengan keras dan kasar, membentur prostat Naruto berulang kali.

"Aaah..Aaah Sa—Sasuke!"

Naruto membusungkan dada nya merasakan sensasi luar biasa ketika dirinya akhirny bisa datang dan membuncahkan cairan semen nya diperutnya dan Sasuke.

Sasuke berhenti sesaat menikmati sensasi otot-otot yang mencengkram miliknya kuat saat Naruto datang. Naruto mencoba mengumpulkan nafas nya dan ia menatap Sasuke yang tengah menutup mata nya. ia memperhatikan Sasuke seksama. Rambut raven yang biasa nya berdiri melawan gravitasi kini terlihat berantakan karena ia telah mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke saat kedua nya tengah bercinta. Tubuh putih Sasuke semakin indah dengan keringat yang mengaliri sekujur tubuh Sasuke. Naruto meneguk ludah nya, ia baru benar-benar menyadari betapa mempesona nya Sasuke. Sungguh Sasuke benar-benar indah dan tampan.

"Apa aku bisa melanjutkan nya lagi Naruto? Atau aku harus menunggu sampai kamu puas menatapku?" Sasuke menyeringai lebar ketika ia mendapati _mate _nya terus menatapnya. Naruto memerah karena ketahuan mencuri pandang. Sasuke tertawa pelan dan ia mulai kembali menggerakan pinggulnya. Naruto kembali mendesah ketika Sasuke lagi-lagi bisa tepat mengenai prostat nya.

Beberapa dorongan akhirnya Sasuke mencengkram pinggul Naruto kuat agar ia bisa menanam kan milik nya dalam ditubuh Naruto.

"Engh..."

Naruto mengelinjang ketika ia merasakan cairan panas mengalir dan mengisi _rectum _nya. Sasuke belum bergerak karena ia masih mengeluarkan semen nya kedalam tubuh _mate _tercinta nya.

Naruto kembali memerah merasakan betapa banyak milik Sasuke yang memasuki tubuhnya. Sasuke hanya menyeringai lebar. Perlahan Sasuke mulai keluar dari tubuh Naruto.

Naruto menarik leher Sasuke dan kembali memberi ciuman singkat.

Naruto mulai menggerakan tangan nya untuk membantu nya menjauh dari Sasuke. Sasuke dengan _senyum malaikat _nya menangkap pinggul Naruto kembali. Naruto terlihat bingung.

"Ha? Kenapa Sasuke, bukankah ini sudah sele—"

"Kita belum selesai Naruto..Berbalik!"

Sasuke memotong kata-kata Naruto dan memerintahkan sipirang untuk berbalik. Naruto yang masih mencerna semua nya kini terkejut ketika Sasuke membalik tubuh nya yang mulai merasakan sakit akibat kegiatan nya barusan. Sasuke membuat Naruto berposisi dengan kedua tangan dan kaki bertumpu diatas ranjang.

"Uwaaa..A-apa yang—Aaaaah!"

Naruto kembali mencengkram sprei dibawahnya ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba memasuki lubang nya yang masih meneteskan semen milik Sasuke. Sasuke menempelkan dada nya pada punggung Naruto dan mulai menciumi leher Naruto. Naruto mulai kembali mendesah ketika Sasuke mulai bergerak keluar masuk _rectum_ nya dan Sasuke juga terus menghujani tubuh nya dengan ciuman hangat.

Kedua nya kembali terperangkap nafsu.

Sasuke dengan keras dan kuat menghantam kembali prostat Naruto berulang kali. Kini milik Naruto telah kembali menegang dan mengerluarkan _precum. _

'_Sasuke..Dia benar-benar seorang sexgod!'_

Sasuke terus menyeringai mendengar Naruto lebih keras dalam menjeritkan namanya. Ia sukai ini. Naruto memang pantas untuk nya. tubuh Naruto milik nya! jiwa Naruto milik nya! Dan Cinta Naruto hanya untuk nya.

"Aaaaah!"

**CRASH**

Sasuke dan Naruto beberapa saat kemudian kembali datang, dan pada saat bersamaan Sasuke menanamkan taringnya pada sisian leher Naruto. Ia mengigit dan menghisap darah Naruto, Naruto kembali mendesah merasakan darahnya mulai diminum oleh Sasuke. Sasuke mengeluarkan taringnya dan segera menjilati luka dileher dan Sasuke bernafas tersenggal, Naruto benar-benar merasa penuh dengan cairan semen Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik diri nya keluar dari Naruto. Ia membalik Naruto dan menidurkan Naruto diatas dadanya. Senyuman Sasuke melebar.

"Tadi itu...Benar-benar luar biasa Naruto..Terima kasih"

"Hums"

Naruto terlalu lelah untuk menjawab apa yang Sasuke katakan, ia hanya bisa bergumam kemudian jatuh terlelap diatas dada _mate _nya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang telah tertidur. Tangan nya menyusuri helaian pirang basah Naruto, ia menyisir rambut Naruto dengan jari-jarinya. Kemudian Sasuke mencium puncak kepala Naruto dan setelah beberapa saat ia pun jatuh tertidur bersama Naruto.

.

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya Sasuke bangun terlebih dulu dari Naruto. Ia menyempatkan menyisir kembali helaian pirang Naruto. Ia merasa nyaman berada dekat dengan Naruto dan ia pun pada akhirnya tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Pada akhirnya ia bisa mendapatkan Naruto dan menjadikan pemuda manis itu sebagai _mate _nya.

Naruto mulai terbangun ketika merasakan sentuhan lembut dirambutnya. Kedua mata shapire itu terbuka dan mengedip berulang kali. Naruto tersenyum ketika ia melihat wajah Sasuke begitu dekat dengan nya.

Sasuke mencium Naruto kilas.

"Pagi.."

"Hums..Pagi"

Naruto hendak bangun dari posisi tidur diatas dada Sasuke namun ia langsung merintih tertahan merasakan pinggang dan punggung nya terasa sangat sakit.

Sasuke hanya tertawa pelan kemudian ia dengan pelan memindahkan Naruto dari atas tubuhnya dan membawa sang pirang dalam pelukan nya.

"Ingin mandi?"

Naruto hanya tertawa pelan kemudian mengangguk. Ia membiarkan Sasuke membawa nya menuju kamar mandi dengan gaya _bridal_.

Sesampainya dikamar mandi Sasuke menaruh Naruto untuk membiarkan _mate _nya berdiri, setelahnya ia menyalakan air hangat kedalam _bathtub _nya. setelah airnya sudah penuh, Sasuke mematikan airnya dan kembali mengangkat Naruto lalu menaruh perlahan _mate _nya kedalam _bathtub._

Naruto mendesah pelan ketika tubuh nya bersentuhan dengan airhangat. Sasuke pun ikut masuk kedalam _bathtub _dan menempatkan diri dibelakang Naruto. Sang spirit memeluk _mate _nya dari belakang dan mengistirahatkan kepala nya dipundak Naruto.

Kedua nya menutup mata menikmati air hangat yang membantu otot mereka untuk rileks.

Naruto mengusap pelan helaian raven Sasuke. Ia menengok dan mencium puncak kepala Sasuke.

"_Aishiteru Sasuke_"

"Hn, _Aishiteru mo Naruto_"

Sasuke menarik dagu Naruto dan mencium dalam Naruto. Awalnya ciuman itu hanya kecupan-kecupan ringan namun kelamaan Sasuke mulai menghisap bibir Naruto. Naruto mulai mendesah dalam ciuman mereka.

"!"

Naruto membatu ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang keras menyentuh punggungnya.

'_oh tidak..jangan lagi!'_

Sasuke berhenti mencium Naruto dan menatap Naruto.

"Naruto..."

"Aku... menginginkanmu lagi..Sekarang." Sasuke menyeringai kecil dan mengangkat pinggul Naruto dengan kedua tangan nya kemudian perlahan menurunkan Naruto pada miliknya yang sudah mengeras dan menanti lubang Naruto.

"Engh.."

.

.

* * *

Ini sudah satu bulan semenjak Sasuke dan Naruto menjadi _mate _dan telah satu bulan setelah Kyuubi sadar dari koma nya.

Awal nya Kyuubi hanya mengingat Itachi dan ia akan berteriak serta mulai menyerang siapa pun yang menurutnya tidak dia kenal. Itachi sangat khawarir saat itu, dia membuat Kyuubi tertidur kemudian meminta Tsunade untuk memeriksa Kyuubi. Menurut Tsunade itu adalah efek dari cuci otak waktu itu karena itu yang ada di otak Kyuubi adalah kenangan masa lalu. Tapi semua nya mulai membaik karena empat hari setelah Kyuubi sadar dari koma nya, Kyuubi mulai mengenali Sasuke. Satu minggu setelahnya Kyuubi mulai mengingat keluarga Uchiha dan satu minggu kemudian dia baru mengingat Naruto.

Awalnya Sasuke begitu ingin menyerang Kyuubi karena Kyuubi nyaris saja menembakan bola energi nya kearah Naruto saat pemuda pirang itu menengok nya, Kyuubi terus berteriak dan menuding Naruto karena Naruto adalah manusia. Kyuubi sangat benci manusia dulunya. Namun Naruto dan Itachi berhasil menenangkan kedua nya. Naruto memaklumi keadaan Kyuubi sekalipun Naruto merasa kecewa karena Kyuubi melupakan nya. Setelah hampir tiga minggu akhirnya Kyuubi mengingat Naruto. Menurut Tsunade lagi itu karena ingatan Kyuubi selama ini hanya tersembunyi dan kini mulai bermunculan.

.

Dan dalam satu bulan ini hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto semakin manis namun Naruto harus menambahkan _note _jika Sasuke adalah seorang _sex god _dan _maniak sex! _Berkat Sasuke saat malam pertama _ritual mate _mereka keesokan hari nya Naruto tidak bisa bergerak dan harus tidur sepanjang hari diranjang, dan parah nya Naruto harus menghabiskan tiga hari untuk bisa berjalan lurus kembali. Terima kasih kepada Sasuke dan hormonnya! Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum bangga ketika selama tiga hari Naruto berjalan limbung karena ulah nya. _Devil, _Sasuke memang _devil! _

Dan sampai satu bulan ini Naruto harus bisa meng-_handle _hormon Sasuke, setiap ada kesempatan Sasuke akan menculiknya dan langsung menyerangnya.

.

Saat ini Naruto tengah berada di pangkuan Sasuke, kedua nya tengah menghadiri rapat council.

Itachi terlihat tengah menjelaskan sesuatu mengenai Hunter. Selama satu bulan ini hunter banyak mencari keberadaan Daemon dan ini mulai meresahkan.

Bicara mengenai Hunter, selama satu bulan terakhir Naruto tidak pernah lagi melihat Gaara dan Pain. Tentu saja karena Naruto mulai hidup didunia Daemon. Sementara Tsunade sering berkunjung untuk memeriksa Kyuubi dan Naruto. Naruto sudah meminta Tsunade dan Iruka untuk tinggal didunia Daemon namun kedua nya menolak karena Tsunade harus menangani banyak perusahaan miliknya. Naruto khawatir jika Tsunade menjadi sasaran Hunter dan pada akhirnya Naruto menyerah ketika Jiraiya berjanji akan menjaga Tsunade, lagipula Jiraiya merupak orang penting didunia Hunter.

.

Naruto duduk diatas paha Sasuke dengan tidak nyaman karena harus berusaha menjauhkan tangan Sasuke dari hakama nya. padahal Sasuke terlihat mendengarkan omongan Itachi dengan baik namun tangan dingin itu terus mengelus paha Naruto yang berbalut hakama.

"!"

Semua yang berada diruangan rapat itu terdiam membeku ketika penciuman mereka menangkap bau harum manis. Itachi mulai menegakan tubuhnya ketika aroma itu semakin kuat tercium. Bahkan Naruto yang manusia bisa mencium bau harum ini.

**BRAK**

**GREB**

Semua terkejut ketika tiba-tiba pintu terbuka lebar dan sosok berekor langsung masuk menerjang Itachi. Bangku yang Itachi duduki jatuh bersama dengan Itachi.

Semua menatap shock.

Itachi mengelus belakang kepala nya yang terbentur lantai.

"Itachi.."

Suara lembut dan bernafsu terdengar jelas ditelinga semua nya. Itachi mengedipkan mata nya ketika ia melihat Kyuubi lah orang yang menerjangnya.

Kyuubi tanpa babibu langsung mencium Itachi. Pemuda bersurai merah itu menarik kerah hakama Itachi, memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Harum manis kembali tercium.

Kyuubi melepaskan bibir Itachi dan ia langsung menyelinapkan tangan kiri nya memasuki hakama Itachi. Kyuubi mendesah tertahan entah karena apa.

Itachi masih menatap shock Kyuubi. Kyuubi mengunakan tangan kanan nya untuk perlahan membuka bagian atas hakama nya sendiri. Hakama atas Kyuubi terbuka dan menampilkan kulit putih mulus. Aroma manis kembali menguar.

Itachi menatap Horor Kyuubi yang tengah menyentuh nipple nya sendiri. Kyuubi mendesah.

Itachi menggertakan gigi nya dan ia mencuri pandang kearah belakang Kyuubi, dia melihat Sasuke,Naruto dan anggota council menatap dengan shock—tidak atau tepatnya menatap tertarik. Itachi mendeathglare Sasuke.

Sasuke mengedipkan mata nya berulang kali kemudian dia mengangkat Naruto dalam pelukannya.

"Bubar semua!" Sasuke berteriak mencoba membuyarkan pandangan para council namun para council masih duduk dikursi mereka sambil terus melihat kearah Kyuubi dengan pandangan ingin.

"**Sudah kubilang Bubar!"**

Sasuke berteriak keras dan berhasil membuat para council terkejut dan berlarian menuju keluar. Sasuke pun mengikuti para council, ia menyempatkan diri menutup pintu dibelakangnya. Naruto menatap Sasuke bingung ketika _mate _nya terus menyeringai lebar.

'_selamat bersenang-senang Itachi..Ah tidak, tapi selamat menderita Uchiha Itachi~ Salahkan Kyuubi dan masa kawin nya'_

Sasuke tertawa pelan. Naruto mulai khawatir jika Sasuke mulai gila.

.

.

* * *

Itachi mengertakan giginya ketika Kyuubi merobek hakama miliknya dengan kedua tangan yang berkuku panjang.

"Itachi~"

Kyuubi terus mendesahkan nama Itachi. Sang raja Spirit itu hanya bisa menyumpah dalam hati nya karena ia tidak mengira jika masa kawin Kyuubi telah datang. Ya, masa kawin ras Kitsune sering datang secara _random_ dan mereka akan segera mengincar _mate _mereka tanpa melihat kondisi atau tempat.

Itachi mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang Kyuubi saat itu juga dan sialnya itu sangat sulit karena aroma _pheromone_ Kyuubi menyebar keseluruh ruangan.

Itachi melihat Kyuubi mulai merobek hakama nya sendiri. Sang rubah menjilati wajah Itachi dan menciumi dada bidang Itachi. Itachi menahan diri nya dari mendesah, yah dia itu _seme_ dan dia lah yang seharusnya membuat Kyuubi mendesah.

Kyuubi terus mendesahkan nama Itachi dan hal itu membuat Itachi menjadi sedikit demi sedikit menegang. Kyuubi mencengkram milik Itachi dan mulai menaik-turun kan milik Itachi yang semi mengeras.

Itachi benar-benar terpesona dengan gerakan dan desahan Kyuubi.

Itachi menyeringai. Ya, dia akan membiarkan Kyuubi bermain dengan tubuhnya dan setelah Kyuubi puas dialah yang akan mengambil kendali.

"Aaaaah!" "Engh!"

Disaat bersamaan Kyuubi dan Itachi medesah ketika Kyuubi tanpa memberitahu langsung menanamkan milik Itachi kedalam _rectum _nya sendiri.

Aroma manis kembali menguar kuat.

Itachi mengertakan giginya kuat menahan desahan akibat gerakan Kyuubi yang naik turun berulang kali membuat kejantanan nya muncul-menghilang didalam lubang ketat Kyuubi. Kyuubi tidak bisa berpikir jernih, ia hanya butuh Itachi. Membutuhkan Itachi untuk segera memuaskan nya, tidak peduli jika nanti nya ia akan merasakan sakit yang amat sangat karena ia tidak mempersiapkan dirinya sendiri padahal milik Itachi ukuran nya tidak kalah dari milik Sasuke.

"Aaaah Itachi!"

Kyuubi menggunakan perut Itachi sebagai tumpuan nya. Pemuda berambut merah itu terus menaik turunkan dirinya membuat prostat nya berulang kali terhantam milik Itachi.

Itachi mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan yang terus saja mendesak keluar. Ia harus akui jika Kyuubi benar-benar mahir dalam membuatnya lepas kendali. Merasa ia tidak bisa mengendalikan diri lagi, Itachi segera bangkit dan membalik posisi menjadi dia yang diatas Kyuubi.

Itachi mulai mengambil alih. Dia segera menghantam prostat Kyuubi telak. Kyuubi mendesah keras.

"I-Itachi! Lebih keras aaah!"

Itachi terus menyeringai. Ya dia sangat menyukai Kyuubi yang dalam masa kawin nya karena dengan begitu ia bisa membebaskan hasrat terpendam nya. hasrat untuk bercinta terus menerus dengan Kyuubi dan membuat Kyuubi memohon untuk selalu ia masuki. Ya~ ini akan menjadi minggu yang menyenangkan.

"Aaaah Itachi!"

Kyuubi mendesah kuat dan panjang. Cairang semennya membuncah dan membasahi perutnya sendiri. Itachi mengklaim mulut Kyuubi dalam ciuman sementara ia tidak memberi waktu istirahat untuk Kyuubi. Ya salahkan Kyuubi yang begitu mengoda.

Itachi terus keluar-masuk _rectum _Kyuubi. Dan Kyuubi merasa kembali ke awan karena Itachi terus menerus menabrak prostat nya.

Beberapa saat kemudian kedua nya datang. Dan Itachi segera mengklaim darah Kyuubi. Ia menanamkan taringnya pada leher Kyuubi, meminum darah _mate _nya dengan pelan. Setelah nya Itachi mengjilati luka gigit nya.

Itachi menatap Kyuubi yang terbaring dilantai. Kyuubi tersenyum lebar dan ia segera menggerak kembali tubuhnya melawan kejantanan Itachi.

'_Ya,datang lah padaku Kyuu~'_

Itachi kembali menyeringai.

.

.

* * *

**===GARIS AMAN===**

* * *

Ini sudah dua minggu sejak Kyuubi menyerang Itachi dan selama satu minggu penuh Itachi terperangkap bersama Kyuubi dan masa kawin nya. selama satu minggu itu juga istana menjadi kacau karena aroma Kyuubi yang menguar kemana-mana.

Selama satu minggu Sasuke mengantikan Itachi bertugas. Sementara Itachi masih harus memuaskan Kyuubi.

Dan setelah dua minggu ini Itachi baru bisa kembali mengambil alih kerajaan.

Saat ini Sasuke tengah menatap kakak nya bingung, karena entah ada angin apa Itachi mengirim Kyuubi dan Naruto menemui Tsunade dan Iruka. Biasa nya Itachi tidak akan mengijinkan Kyuubi menyentuh dunia Manusia sejak insiden itu, namun kali ini dengan entengnya Itachi menyuruh Kyuubi menemui Tsunade. Yah, Naruto dan Kyuubi pergi dikawal oleh Kakashi dan Obito.

Sudah jelas jika Kakashi dan Obito hanya ingin bertemu dengan Iruka namun kedua nya memanfaat kan kesempatan ini untuk bertemu calon-_mate-_mereka. Ya, Kakashi dan Obito telah membuat perundingan untuk membuat Iruka menjadi _mate _mereka, karena pada dasar nya _mate _tidak harus dua orang tapi bisa juga tiga.

"Jadi aniki apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan?"

Sasuke duduk tenang didepan Itachi. Itachi membuang nafas pelan.

"Sasuke...Apa kamu tidak pernah memikirkan memiliki momongan?"

"Ha? Pembicaraan macam apa ini?"

'_Itachi pasti sudah gila!'_

"Jika kamu pikir aku gila maka kamu salah Sasuke.."

"Tsk aku tidak pernah berharap lebih...Memiliki Naruto saja aku sudah sangat beruntung."

"Aku juga merasa beruntung memiliki Kyuubi, tapi apa kamu tidak merasa semua akan lebih sempurna jika kita memiliki keturunan?"

"Hentikan omong kosong ini aniki, kau tahu bukan baik Naruto maupun Kyuubi itu pria..Mereka tidak bisa hamil!"

"Apa menurutmu begitu,Sasuke?"

Itachi menyeringai dan Sasuke menaikan sebelah alis mata nya.

'_Sebenarnya apa rencanamu kali ini Aniki?'_

"Ikut dengan ku Sasuke."

.

.

* * *

_/Jadi apa anda setuju yang mulia?/_

Seorang pria berambut coklat pendek dengan wajah menawan tersenyum lembut kearah Itachi dan Sasuke. Sasuke bisa mengenali jika pria didepan mereka adalah inccubus tapi kenapa Itachi menemui inccubus?

_/Aku bisa memberikan obat yang bisa membuat pria mengeluarkan sel telur..tapi ini hanya bersifat sementara. Obat ini bisa membuat pasangan anda hamil.../_

Suara inccubus itu mengalun merdu.

Itachi menengok kearah adiknya yang masih terdiam membisu.

_/Aku hanya menginginkan anda membangun Kastil untuk kami para Seccubus dan Incubus.. Semenjak anda Sasuke-sama menghancurkan kastil kami, kami harus berpindah-pindah karena itu kami membutuhkan kastil kami kembali. Aku sebagai pemimpin baru ras Incubus bertanggung jawab untuk membangun kastil ini/_

_/Bagaimana kami percaya jika obat ini bekerja dengan baik?/_ Akhirnya Sasuke bersuara. Itachi hanya terdiam dengan senyum mengembang.

_/Ah~ tentu saja aku bisa membukti kan nya..silahkan ikuti saya/_

Sasuke menatap kakak nya dan Itachi hanya mengangguk. Kedua nya berjalan mengikuti sang Incubus sampai mereka berhenti pada sebuah pintu.

_/ini adalah salah satu bukti nya/_

Incubus itu membuka pintu nya dan yang mengejutkan terdapat sepasang Incubus yang tengah berciuman. Bukan, bukan karena mereka berciuman yang membuat Itachi dan Sasuke terkejut tapi salah satu Incubus itu memiliki perut yang mengembung.

Incubus yang tengah mengandung itu bersembunyi dibalik pasangan nya. sang pemimpin incubus meminta maaf dan menutup pintu itu.

_/Bagaimana?/_ Incubus itu bertanya penasaran apakah penawaran nya berhasil.

Baik Sasuke dan Itachi saling tatap kemudian menyeringai.

_/Hn/_

Incubus itu pun tersenyum lebar. Dia memberi Itachi dua botol kecil.

_/Berikan pada pasangan anda...akan lebih baik jika salah satu atau kedua nya dalam masa kawin karena itu akan meningkatkan presentase kehamilan nya/_

_/Ah Terima kasih/_

_/senang bisa berbisnis dengan anda Yang mulia/_ Incubus itu melambaikan tangan kepada Itachi dan Sasuke yang telah terbang tinggi.

.

Sasuke dan Itachi tidak bisa menahan diri mereka untuk tidak membayangkan bagaimana _mate _mereka mengandung keturunan mereka. Kedua nya menyeringai.

**THE END**

* * *

Yatta! Selesai XD  
*tebar-tebar bunga  
awal nya saya ingin melanjutkan lebih jauh fict ini namun karena sekarang Sasuke bukan lagi 'Servant' Naruto maka saya memutuskan untuk mentamatkan.  
bagaimana lemonnya asem kah? XD

maaf ItaKyuu nya sedikit :3

Terima kasih telah mendukung cerita ini. Sampai jumpa di fict saya yang berikutnya ^^

Last Review please


End file.
